Stitching The Gaps
by MidnightDarknessKat
Summary: Sasuke has been taken to Konoha Hospital. Seconds turning to months, he became bored living under the doctors and nurses super vision. Every sick patient are the same. They were also boring. Until one day, a bubbly weird eyed girl pops in his room. She had so much life in her compared to him. But how can someone like her still smile with many stitches and scars all over her body?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**Weird Visitor**

* * *

Every day. Every night. Lights illuminates my room when the season gets cold and when it gets hot. Less sleep. More drugs. Only the screen above is the only source distracts my thoughts. Feeling nausea is normal. Feeling puzzled wasn't Uchiha like. Uchihas are idles. Flawless images. Serious deals. Smooth personas. Healthy inside and out.

The men in white comes to check up for any updates. The women that comes in has wrinkles and a fresh grin on their faces greets me with unpleasant meals. Young ones, with sweet sugar fragments overwhelms my nostrils from time to time, coos me as if I'm an infant and acts as if everything will be found when there's a lot to worry about in my condition.

I hate it. Hate to call this home. Hate to teach myself to grow comfortable in a room to the next. Each rooms have their own stories that I can't stand to get use to. One room will cough in despair. One will cry when I dream. One will talk their mouths and drive me insane. Others would lay in the comforter like a log as others circles around with gloomy wet faces.

I hate it all.

My family called me the lucky child. I don't deserve luck. Laying here is pitiful, disgusting, horrifying, and soulless. Who knows who passed here. Who knows if I pass here. They thanked God that I, the youngest son, made it throughout the days. The days that repeats itself.

My parents and older brother usually comes here to cheer me up. They always crack a smile on my face. They were the only ones that made me feel like I can relive again. My mother told me I was brave during the mission. I smiled. My dad praised me for waking up before the doctors' date of my awakening. My older brother, Itachi, cried for the very first time in my eyes. I will never forget what he had said to me. That day, I cried with him.

_"I thought I was going to lose my only brother."_ No whimper or any kind of noises crack between my lips. Just tears bubbling at the corner of my eyes slips down my cheeks to my chin. It hurts to make a face. It hurts to react to something. It hurts to cry along with him. My organs curled when I let myself out.

For months, my parents and brother came to visit me for hours until the bright sky falls. After those months, my brother and mother came in with stories and gifts. Some video games and books keep me occupied. Father brought them for me. They told me father was busy. I didn't complain. Weeks later, mother stopped by and told me Itachi had joined baseball and worked at a deli shop after school. I couldn't complain. Two weeks later, Itachi came to tell me that mother is working with father.

I should had known sooner or later that my family will leave me. They faded away.

Slowly.

Slowly away.

Every time someone comes in I just ignore them. When I look at them, it's like looking at the wall. It's like being cramped up in a room makes the flat surfaces box me up until I cling myself under the covers like a balled up armadillo. Doing that carved a hole in my chest. However, there was once a hole in my chest. Now it's sealed with stitches.

Ugh.

I feel nausea just staring at it.

I want to go home. To go to school. See how it feels being a third grader. Make friends. Hang out and play video games with them. It was hard to join others in second grade. Not my fault that my parents thought that educating me home was best. It was great. But it was lonely.

I reached for my portable play station next to me, playing Street Fighter XII. Best game Itachi brought for me. I usually love playing fighting games. I was under influence of my brother knowledge, video game crack. The day I learned how to waddle, we sat in the family room and played on the huge screen. Mom always ruin the fun when the time hits ten o'clock. I miss those days.

I really do.

"Hi!" A small girl with weird eyes popped up beside my bed. When did she stepped in here? I didn't hear any foot steps. Maybe mom was right about playing games. It blocks the ear drums. I sheepishly looked away and went back tweaking my fingers against the buttons.

Soon as I beat one of the bosses, a pale hand touches my arm. I swung my arm away. Ugh. I swung to fast. My chest.

"A-Are you okay?! I did-didn't mean to...Go-Gomenasai!" She ran off with a book in one hand and a box in the other hand. In a minute, a young nurse came in with the girl clinging to her pants. A gentle smile on the lady's face. She gracefully walked towards my bed with a fluid bag in her hand. She naturally changed the almost finished IV hanging on the metal post.

"Are you trying to make friends again, Hinata?" She asked. The girl, Hinata, poked her head out beside the lady's hip. She shyly nodded. Why would anyone want to become friends with a hospitalized kid like me?

I just ignored them and continued playing.

"My name is Hinata." Now she was leaning on the high bed. Barely, she could reach the bed. No doubt her feet standing on the tips of her toes like a ballerina. Her round face of hers was pale. Not like her eyes. I never saw light eyes. First thought came up to my head about her is that she was blind. But she was literally staring straight at me. Her eyes were weird. Very weird. Almost alien.

"Can he talk? Can he hear me, mama?" She asked. The woman giggled. Of course I can hear and talk. I just decide not to talk.

"His name is Sasuke. Same age as you sweetie." Same age as me? No surprise. There's a lot of kids on this floor. Why is she here anyway? She must be...

"You have a scar on your chest too. I have one on my chest and near my belly button." She pointed where her hearts beats. I didn't realize that my hand was place on top of mine.

"Okay, I'm done. Let's go Hinata." Her mother stepped towards the door. Hinata just stood there. Her chin resting on her folded arms and now tiring toes, trembling to stand longer. From telling by the look on her face, she was thinking. Then, she turned back, giving me a view. A vertical line of stitches across the nape of her neck.

"Can I stay with Sascakes!? Please mama!" She begged. The woman sigh. She then nods her head and left the girl here with me.

"Do you like coloring?" She held out a girly book. I sucked my teeth. She should leave. Go back to her mommy.

Although I hate to admit it. I wanted her to stay. Stay next to me. Her soft voice had so much life. So much... Care. Just by the look of her weird eyes. I can see that she's interested with me. But I can't lose to what I have now. I went back to my game.

The bed shifted. I eyed her, crawling up the white sheets of my bed.

"What'cha playing?" Still struggling, she used what she can to get up on the bed. Isn't it bad to become close to any patient. By time I thought she gave up, she finally made it. A huge leap helped boost her up.

She crawled her way near me. Sitting herself beside me. Shoulder to shoulder.

She's weird.

"Does it hurt?" Her wee hands caresses my front. This is odd. Very. But her feathery fingers send humming waves through my chest. Like a door opening for me to walk through. On the other side, I lay on top of blueberry green grasses with the sun hitting me. Birds with multiple colors flies in the sky singing songs that they were born to know. Bees buzzing, wind whispering. Other kids playing around like there is no tomorrow. Still, the sun racing my pulse out of this world. A happy place I visioned.

Funny.

I fell asleep peacefully.

For the first time.

* * *

**MDKat****: Okay. Cope with me. I finally get to make a ****HinaxSasu**** story. ****YESH****! I have thought what the topic could be about. I was planning to make a story about them being jerky friends with benefits. But I was like...Let me save that for the future. I'm feeling the love in the air. Curse you Valentine's Day! LOL! Any way, hope you guys enjoy this story.**

**I'm just having some fun with this story. It has bothered me all day in school. I just had to let it out someday. Also, I'm a huge ****Sasuke**** and ****Hinata**** fan. The two never interacted in the show like friends or even close to becoming one but I love them. They should had socialized with each other. But oh well. ****Masashi****Kishmoto**** done a fabulous job. Wish he could add extras. Like how everyone linked to their significant others and their dates. My bad for like other characters except for the man protagonist *COUGH*NARUTO*COUGH***

**No hate. I accept how ****Naruto**** ended. As long as my ****Hyuga****Hinata**** was happy.**

**Please no threat. Please no flames. Just simple suggestions and comments. Reviews and Favorite it!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**She Has More Marks**

* * *

My mind registered to steady beating and fuzzy mumbling. A crack of light hit between my fluttering lashes as I awaken. I shifted around to see where that noise is coming from. I glanced at the screen to see its pitched black. Outside my room, no nurse or doctor presented. I rolled to the other side to see my mother humming a tune with a peaceful aura around her.

"Finally awake. My little boy." She stopped twirling her knitting sticks around the single string and came over to me. A soft plush of her lips pressed on my forehead tickled. I tried not to laugh when she casually wraps me up like a bug in a spiders grasp. In her arms, I just want to fall asleep again. She was just so comfortable.

I melted in her arms when she stroked my short spikes on the back of my head. Her gentle hand can put anything at its peace. That's why I love my mom the most. She should win the yearly mother awards.

"How are you feeling?" My eardrums felt her vibrant voice through her own chest. No holes in her chest. Never was. I sank my hand upon her bosom to hear her own life drumming. So nice. I can just dream again. And wake up to see her gone. I clenched to her blouse tighter. I don't want her to ever leave me. Leave me here. There's nothing in here.

"Tell me that I'm going to go home soon." Pursing my lips, she kissed my forehead.

"You're going to go home soon, Sasuke. Just be patient." My face tightens up. A burning sensation pinches its way up my cheeks to my lower eyes. I couldn't hold in my outburst. I cried in my mother's hold. I hate to crack her mirror. Sometimes I do this on purpose for more attention from my mom. She is the only one I will accept to see me break down and feel my misery.

Still, her hand rubbed my head and back up and down. Call me a big baby. Call me mama's boy. I don't care about all the name calls and teasing. Alone in this room isn't meant for kids like me. I want to go home. When will I go home? I miss waking up smelling coffee. Soon as I go down stairs, eggs, salmon, rice, and tea hits my face. I miss mother's breakfast. I miss how delicious it is to me.

My tummy started talking.

"Good morning, here's your boy's meal." An aged woman walks in with her very own mask. She strolled the cart of food towards my bed. My mother stood up, removing herself away from me. I pouted. I quickly rubbed my face.

As mother helped the old woman placing the food on my table, someone else walked in. And another.

Her.

"Hi there! I'm Hyuga Yuna. You must be Sasuke's parent." The lady shook my mother's hand. The breakfastlady retreated from the room and this younger lady took over. She replaced the fluid again and checked the monitors. My mother strolled the table in front of me.

"I am. I'm Uchiha Mikoto." Mom sat back down next to me. I lifted the lid to see today's special. Oatmeal, small bottle of apple juice, banana, small carton of milk, and a biscuit. Swell. I had that yesterday.

"Eat up, Sascakes!" Those weird eyes again. She did the same tippy toes stance again. Her arms folded under her chin and her glowing face stayed in place like a still image. Her mother laughed.

"Honey. His name is Sasuke. Sa-Su-Ke." She even broke down my name for her. The girl nodded her head.

"Sa-Suke. Sasu-Ke. Sasuke! Sasuke! I did it mama!" She cheered. She held up her hand and her mother gave her one high-five, praising her. Was my name that hard?

"What an adorable little girl? Is she yours?" Oh no. My mom doing the eye thing. She loves cute things. Like me. But this little girl screams... Wait. She's not cuter than me.

"Yes! This is my daughter, Hinata. Don't be rude, say hi, dear." Hinata lowered herself. Paddled around the bed and greeted my mom with a curtsy. My mom clapped. The cuteness radar activated.

"She's so precious! Is she your friend, Sasuke?" No. Hinata came back to her original spot.

"We're best friends!" She exclaimed. Best friends? Woah. Woah. Woah. This...Us... Making friends is a process. I just met her yesterday. What is she talking about? I can't be friends with a girl. Wait. I worded it wrong. My first friend can't be a girl. I know Itachi's friends are mostly guys. Girls are just too weird. She's weird.

"Oh really! Sasuke, eat it. You need it." I did what my mom said. The food cooled down just how I want it. I started with the oatmeal and banana. Hinata's mother left her here again. Hinata held up her coloring book from yesterday.

"I want to color with you today! Yesterday you fell asleep on me! So mean!" She pouted her lips. My mom giggled.

"You silly boy. I'm running off to the bathroom. Need anything else?" She paced herself towards the door. I shook my head. She smiled. In a second, I saw a stoic look in her dark eyes. I knew for a fact that she wasn't looking at me. She was staring right at Hinata's back. I wonder what she sees.

"Let's color." She grabbed on to the sheets. I sighed. Is this going a habit? By the time she made it up, I saw what's behind her hospital gown. Her pink ruffled undies did caught me off guard for a second. Not till her slashed back flashed me. Multiple lines all over her back. However, they were now her skin then opened wound. Some long ones stitched through her skin. Must have been deep.

Her back threw me off. I couldn't help it. I almost hurled. I lost my appetite. She settled herself next to me. Her pearly whites gleams at me.

How can she smile like that? Don't your back hurt? Because...I can feel the pain. I regret being noisy. Now I know how my mother felt. She's probably vomiting since she has a weak stomach.

"I'm back! Sasuke, you're not hungry?" Mother came in, sitting on the chair. I nodded my head. She then noticed Hinata right next to me. She opened her book and pulled out the crayons. I don't want to color. I don't want to color on a girly book. I'm a boy.

"This is one of my favorite show. Do you watch Sailor Moon too?" She asked me. I looked at my mom. She gestured me to say something to her. As I opened my mouth, Hinata brushed her fingers on my cheeks.

"Were you...sad?" She frowned. The tips of her fingers were glistened with something that was wet on my face. I thought I wiped my face. I wiped it again. Why am I crying again? Hinata took my hands and bowed her head so the her bangs brushed on my fingers.

"Tears, tears. Go away. Tears, tears. Wash away. Please don't make Sasuke sad on this very day." She whispered. When she finished she raised her head. Showing off her sunny aura. Something about that song made me lighter. Or was it just her icicle hands. Why is she cold? She doesn't act as if she was cold.

"So precious." Oh c'mon mom! She's winning the cute contes- It's not even a contest. I'm always be the cute one.

"Hey, want me to teach you that song?" I shook my head. That song was too girly. Just then, a hand brushed against the back of my head. I turned my head to face my mom. She smiled weakly. I know what's coming so I said it before her.

"Bye mom." Rather too quick that it surprised her. She giggled and hugged me.

"Sasuke, have some fun. And be patient. You'll be home." She gave me one last kiss on the cheek and left before waving to Hinata. Hinata eagerly waved back.

"You do talk!" She gleamed at me her white teeth. I rolled my eyes. I guess I open my mouth this time.

"Of course. I'm human." I said.

"Yeah, but some kids here can't talk, hear, or...move." She whispered. Her happy sunshine rays clouded. I didn't want to make her cry. Girls are weak.

"Why are you here today? Why can't you play with other kids?" I asked. My words may stung her deep but she ignored my harsh tone. She's like a switch. She just click. A grin placed on her face. Like a huge wave smacked her face but her carefree spirit jumped back up and laughed about it like an idiot.

"We're stitch buddies."

"What if I don't want to become your buddy? Don't just come in here creating your own world. Go bother someone else." The Uchiha blood is raising in the surface. Naturally, Uchiha men are born to speak like this. Strong. Rude. Direct. Automatically, I turned my back to her. She was a stranger to me. I don't want to friends with her. It's too...sudden. To early! I don't want hospital friends! I want school friends! Neighbor friends! Sports buddies! I don't want to become friends with sick people.

And she couldn't be friends with me. I'm sick for myself.

"Oh...Okay. Sorry for bothering you, Sasuke." She slid down the bed along with her crayons and book. Her small paddles build up this weight in my chest. The distance between us was far. The closer she got to the door, the more weights stacked upon my small shoulders. Her steps, her scars on her back. Slashes over slashes. Then I saw bandages on one leg and the other ankle. Kami. She stopped. Looking back at me.

"I'll still be her-here if you...ever change your m-mind." And she left. Ugh. My chest. I dived my head on the pillow. Sinking my head in it. Shut my eyes to catch some Zs. I turned the other way. I opened my eyes.

Her.

"You could had told me that you was just sleepy." She rubbed my head and ran away trailing giggles outside my room.

"Stitch buddies..." My eyes avoided to look down at my stitch. If I do. I might vomit. Did she ever puke when she saw herself? All the work of the devil written all over her body. Some force stopped his work. His sinful hands didn't dare touch her round face. The only saint thing about her. Especially the angel like smile. I give her credit. She's tough.

Absently, my hand touched where her hand was at on my hair. I shut my eyes again. And let my mind go on and dreamed. Out of the blue, her song played in my head. It didn't bother me.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**Okay. What do you guys think so far? Is it not sad enough? I'm not too good at making sad stories. LOL. Was Sasuke too mean to her? Was it right for her to brush it off? What do you think about the characters?**

**Self Note:**

**Itachi 5 years older than Sasuke.  
Sasuke 8 years old. Itachi 13 years old. **

**Please no threat. Please no flames. Just simple suggestions and comments. Reviews and Favorite it!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**Safe Place**

* * *

Soon as I woken up, I was force by this strong little girl to come play with her in the play room. I didn't want to leave my room at all. Day or night. I was still drowsy. If the nurse never removed that IV yesterday, I would be stuck in bed. Looks like the tables had turned.

It's weird going through the hospital halls. Pictures of children decorating the dull walls. Sometimes the walls feels like they're closing in on me. Not today though. The men and women in white strolled the halls. Nurses went from room to room. Some had things in their hands. Others were strolling the cart of things.

My family aren't visiting today. I know this because Thursdays are their busy work day. The most common faces I would be seeing is Yuna sensei and her daughter. Yuna sensei or Ms. Yuna always busy but she pops up to change any bag or test my monitor or get me medication. Unlike her daughter,Hinata stays a whole day with me until I shut my eyes.

"There are a lot of games that we can play. Other kids are there too. Probably you can make more friends there! I bet they're a lot of fun!" She turned back at me and smiled. I grunted. What do she mean by that? Why can't she go there by herself and play with them? Don't she know I don't want to bebother?

We made it to the play room. There's a sea load of toys scattering the floor, books organized in the bookshelves, kids running around playing while others watching a movie. Some computers are in the back, two kids are using it. Half of the room has carpet and the other if just hard marbled floor. The crowded room makes me chokes. I slyly removed my wrist away from her hold. I took two steps back, air slips its way in my tight throat.

"Sasuke... Can I tell you something?" I stopped. Blinking my eyes to see that nothing wrapped around my neck like a noose. She twirled around. I can't barely describe her face when her bangs are over shadowing her eyes. She slowly took small steps towards me. Until she was close enough, she grabbed my hands. Near her chest. I gulped.

That's where her scar is at. Right?

"Every time I go to the play room, the kids seem like they don't want to play or talk to me. But...I feel like today is different. You're here!" Her alien eyes glittered. Fairy sparkles powdered the air making her powerful aura shine. Sounds weird but... That's what I saw. Angels petting her head, praising her enthusiasm. Wish those angels fly me back to my bed.

"Come on!" She chanted. Another grunt came from me when she pulled me in the room. I realized. This is my first time coming in here. Some doctors and nurses suggest that I should go here when I'm bored. But I was not the one to get myself too comfortable here. In this hospital. Around these people. Kids here are sick. I can just trust them and catch them.

I guess Resident Evil games haunt me about catching viruses and stuff. Never know I'll turn into a zombie. I can't able to control myself and I'll be blown to bits. I shook that thought out of my head. Let me not go crazy here.

There's a breeze. On my back.

I feel naked. I forgot we're dressed in hospitals clothes. Many kids's underwear flashes. Some butts put on a show. I need to get out of he- One kid have one arm! Where's his arm?! How can he wri-

"Ow!" I held my guts. Slowly scrunching to the floor. I looked in front of me to see a wheelchair. Screw that wheelchair.

"Sasuke! Are you hurt!?" Hinata kneeled to my level. Hinata carefully touched my stomach. I flinched when she put the smallest pressure on the spot. Quickly, I moved her hand.

"Go-gomensai Sasuke...Plea-please get up...I call a nur-" She babbled as fat bubbles of tears streamed down her face. My arm extended, reaching for her. She helped me up on my feet and we went to sit down on a plushie seat. I believe it's called a bean bag chair. She leaned closer to me, still leaking water out of her eyes. No doubt she's wetting my gown. Her face is literally glued to my hospital gown.

"Stop crying. I'm fine." In a monotone voice, she stopped crying on me. She wiped her face against her thin arms and suddenly... Started giggling. Behind those tears always a smile. She laid her head on my shoulder. I didn't mind. Not at all. But the eyes on us irritated me. I glared back at the kids and they smoothly turned away and continued on their business.

As she calmed down, she cupped her tiny hands around my ears. I felt her warm breath. My ear twitched.

"Sasuke, my mama brought in a movie for us to watch. I told her to get it." She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" She shrugged with a smile. She jumped back up and went to the back of the room. I got up and a kid stopped me. He had white short hair with a tint of blue and violet eyes.

"Hey, I'm Suigetsu." He stuck his arm out. I don't shake hands. He brushed it off, that hand went behind his head. He laughed.

"What's you name?" I'm not going to make a pack of friends here. I ignored him. Went around the kid to seat beside Hinata. The kid came up to us.

"Hey! You're being really rude, ya'know. I'm trying to be your friend and you just going to ignore me." I simply stared at the computer that Hinata started up. She shyly looked away from the anger boy. Her quivering hands cling on to my arm.

A girl with red hair came over. She had glasses on. I noticed a bandage around her She sat next to me.

"Suigetsu, stop crying. Maybe you came up to him to quick. Hello, I'm Karin." She rudely took my hand in hers. I swiftly pulled away and glared at the both of them.

"You two are annoying."

"Sas-Sasuke!" Hinata gasped.

"Fine!" The white-haired kid stumped away. The red-head frowned. She suddenly cling on to my arm like a weeping actress.

"Why can't you just be nice to us!? Why are you friends with that freak!?" She shouted. The whole room quieted down. They all looked at us. Sniffles were heard. I eyed Hinata. She proudly walked away with the CD case in her arms. By the time she reaches the door she ran. Everyone saw it. Saw them. Saw all of her slashes up, down, and across. All of the slashes laying over each other.

I stood up.

"You're a monster." I told the girl. I ran out the room. My feet, stepping on each tile on the freezing floor. I sprint for away, not knowing where I'm going. I ran up to nurses and doctors. Apologizing on the way and warning the others ahead of me. Some tried to stop me but I flew pass them before they could.

Ugh.

I saw the string on my chest. Gradually, I trailed down the zigzag thread stitched vertically across my chest. I vomited. The taste made me feel even more worst. Extra came out. Nurses and janitors immediately came up to me to clean the mess that I made. My tummy curled. My head spinning around in a three sixty degree.

I collapsed.

This is embarrassing.

"Hinata! Let the boy rest." I stirred. My eyes fluttered open. Hinata's short hair was in view. Also that vertical line of stitches on the nape of her neck.

"But he's going to wake up soon, mama. Just another five minutes! Please mama! I really want to show him this-" I poked her neck. She squealed and spun around to look at me. She touched her neck. Like I attached a sticky note on her back. Giggles bursts out of her lips.

"Sasuke!" She flew on me. I groaned by her weight on me.

"Oh, sweetie. Anyway, I have to go. Make sure you take care of my laptop."

"Okay mama! Ja neh!" She waved. Yuna sensei left. In front of us was a laptop. Mini laptop. Hinatapicked it up, placing it on the head of the bed. She shifted her body lower on the bed, snuggling under the blankets. I did the same.

"What are we watchi-"

"Lilo and Stitch."

"Okay."

"Are you okay, Sasuke? I saw mama and other nurses taking you back in here." She whispered. The Disney opening came on. The castle appears and the shooting star like sparkle flies over.

"Where were you when you ran off?"

"I ran in here. I thought...I felt safe in here." Safe she says. She feels safe being in this room. How come? Light weight shifted on my right shoulder. I didn't look at her to know she was the one leaning on me.

Hesitantly, I gave her my weight. She didn't say nothing. Our eyes glued on the screen in front of us. The light of the laptop illuminated the dark room. The door cracked open so that we can easily hear the characters' voices and music playing in the movie. A blue alien appears flying in space. Other aliens chasing him. Later on the blue alien gets adopted by this Hawaiian girl. The movie was funny. My chest hurts so much as I burst out laughing when the alien said some silly words. Hinata laughed along.

One part, Hinata cried. It was about the ugly duckling. I wanted to tell her it's just a movie. But I kept it to myself. I didn't understand why she cried. Was it the music? Sometimes my mom cries when watching dramas and cries when the music is sad. Probably the music.

Almost to the end of the movie, light snores was heard. I glanced down to see that she fell asleep. She shifted, her face scrunched then relaxed. Her round lips opened, easily her breathing was heard. I could see her long lashes laying against her cheeks. Brows straight in a relaxing gesture. She seems very comfortable. Slowly, my eyes lowered. My mind drifted away as my head planted on the bed. The sounds of the characters' voice pulled me in the darkness.

* * *

**MDKat: Okay. What do you guys think so far? Is it not sad enough? I'm not sure if I'm good at writing sad stories. LOL. What do you think about the characters? Anything wrong or different about their character traits in the Naruto world?**

**Self Note: Hinata and Sasuke are 8 years old.**

**Please no threat. Please no flames. Just simple suggestions and comments. Reviews and Favorite it!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**Missing Space**

* * *

"No! Hinata, you have to press the right and down arrows at the same time to jump even high. Press A, press A!" The small girl in between his legs fingers pressed the said buttons rapidly. The two kids sat onSasuke's hospital bed playing his PSP. Hinata was the one to pick Super Mario game. She made herself fit between his legs, leaning backwards on his chest. Sasuke busy looking over her shoulder to see what she's doing.

She was going so well, but she couldn't pass the simplest part of the game. Jumping high.

"I'm trying Sasuke! I'm trying!" She panicked. In that second, a turtle regenerated. The turtle calmly walked towards her. That's when Hinata started pressing on every button on the right side. The dark-hairedboy cried in laughter. His head flew back, a soft marshmallow pillowing his head. The small girl clumsily missed the turned when shooting fire balls everywhere. In an instant, the game made that sound when youloose a life.

Sasuke sat back up to see her epic fail. Hinata whimpered.

"I lost again! Why are you so good at these!? I want to be good as Sasuke!" She complained. Sasukechuckles softened. He took the device away from her and turned it off. Hinata slid off the bed, heading to the door.

"Are you coming?" She stopped as she reached the door. She turned to Sasuke. He hesitantly thought it was wrong for him to go along. This was Hinata's visitor. Not his. She should enjoy her time socializing with her own peers. Right? Either way, Sasuke followed her.

The two walked through the halls looking for room two twenty-seven. Hinata's room. Her mother mentioned that a visitor will be there waiting for her, but she excused herself. She was really interested playing Sasuke's games. Hinata promised her mother that she'll be there when she finished playing.

By the time they made it to the room, Hinata's light lavender eyes sparkled. She ran up to someone with her arms stretched out like a soaring bird. Sasuke peeked in to see...

"Hanabi! So glad to see you!" Hinata hugged the smaller child in her arms. Sasuke looked around the room to see Hinata's mom sitting next to a man. Hinata didn't notice the man beside her mother but squealed even more when she jumped on him. The man with long brown hair lifted her body in the air like an air plane.

"Papa! You're here too!"

"Of course, Hina. I wouldn't live to see your face." He pulled the girl in a hug. Hinata returned the hug. Stuffing her face between his shoulder and neck. The man stuck his nose in the tresses of her short smiled while looking at her small family. The younger girl, with brown hair like he man, cutesy climbed on Yuna's lap. The young mother helped her child out and set the girl on her lap.

Yuna noticed Sasuke's presence.

"Oh! Hello Sasuke! Come on in." Sasuke awkwardly walked in the room. He felt like an unwanted guest. It's weird. He sat on a chair near the loving family.

"So this is Sasuke. An Uchiha." The silver eyed man daggered his gaze at him. Sasuke nodded. The boy wondering how he knows. Probably a grown up thing. They know everyone. Plus, his family last name is popular. In business. In society.

"He's my best friend, papa! We play games, watch movies, and eat lunch together! When we get out the hospital, we're going to play at the park!" She sprung up her arms in the air. Her father chuckles made her blushed. He stroked his daughter indigo hair.

"Well, we have good news for you." The man glanced at his wife for one quick second. Hinata eagerly hopped on his lap. Wanting to squeeze the surprise out of him. He opened his mouth to say what Hinatahave been waiting for but his daughter, Hanabi, beat him to it.

"Onee san coming back home this week!" Hinata's sister exclaimed. The parents giggled. Hinata hid her exhilaration behind her small hands. Her pearl like eyes grew big from hearing the news. The smile on her face replaced in to a frown when she noticed that someone's missing. She hopped off her father, looking around the room.

"What's wrong honey?" Her father asked.

"Aren't you happy, onee san?" Her little sister's eyes narrowed as her brows furrowed inward. Hinatapaused for a minute before exiting out. She turned around showing them her signature smiles.

"I'm excited...I'll be back!" She ran out the room. Her small trots through the halls gave her the time to get to the young boy's room quicker. She opened the door to see no one there.

"Here." She turned around to see an ice pop. She took the ice pop from...Sasuke! She happily took the ice pop from him.

"Thanks, Sasuke!" Sasuke nodded. He began to walk up, she followed behind him. A bench came in view and he sat down on it. She sat next to him.

"Shouldn't you be with your family?" Sasuke asked out of nowhere. Surprising the girl, she sucked the ice's flavor out before biting it. Hinata opened her mouth before she stopping to see that he's staring at the wall. Blank face expression on his face.

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Will you be lonely?"

"For what?" He eyed her. Hinata avoided his eyes.

"When I leave."

"No." He lied. Lied to her Lied to himself. That hurts. Both of them.

"Oh." She finished half of the ice pop in her hand. Turning her eyes back on him, she frozen by his face. The boy next to her revealed his inner emotions. Hinata reached for his face. Touching the warm wet drops that were down his eyes. She sniffled as she stared to lose her vision.

"Tears, te-tears. Go away. Tears, tears. Wa-wa-wash away. Please don't make Sasuke... sad on this very da-day." She weep in his hospital gown. The gown soaked up by her fat tears. The girl contains so much water in her that her tears can flood the build. Her tiny fingers scrunched his gown, wrinkling it.

Sasuke buried his face between her neck. There's no stitches on her neck. Just a closed up scar with a stitch print as the flesh.

Deep inside, Sasuke felt happy for her. And jealous. She was lucky. Luckier than him. She gets to go to school. Make more friends. Learn more things. She can play outside. Eat more pleasant food. Go home. Sleep on her own comfy bed. Be even closer to her family.

She's so lucky.

"Go-Gomenasai, Sasu-Sasuke! I don't w-want to go! I don't want to lea-leave you..." She broke down crying. He did too.

She should be the one happy. This is her week to appreciate her early discharge. The one that gets to leave with a smile on her face. Sasuke removed her form off of him. He wiped his face on his thin pale arms. She lifted the hems of the gown and cleared her face. Both flushed from crying.

"Promise me that we see each other again." Her hand placed over his. Sasuke didn't move.

"Promise me that when you get out, you come visit me and play with me." She looked up at him.

He still didn't say nothing.

"Can you-you promise me..." Her hand tighten around his. Sasuke sighed.

"I don't make promises." He don't know if he's able to see her one day. He don't know where she lives. He don't know what school he's attending to. He don't know if the bond that they created will be the same. Sasuke just didn't want to over think it. It hurts his chest enough.

"Oh."

"I'll try my best to see you." His words made her warm inside. Her heart pounded like a drum. That drum was beating out of control though. She mashed her hands against her round cheeks. The heat of her cheeks radiated her hands. She thought about what to say next. Then an idea came up. She cupped her hands around his ear. A whisper tickled his ear.

"I'll be... Waiting for you then." She jumped off the bench, running back the direction of her room. Last time Sasuke cried in the hospital. First friend that he made in his life. I'll miss her. Her annoying beady pearls staring at him when he wakes up. Her bunny like energy dragging him from room to room. Her gentle touches putting him to sleep.

He'll miss her.

* * *

**MDKat: Okay. What do you think about the characters? YAY Hinata! Celebrate with a whip and cartwheel. **

**Please no threat. Please no flames. Just simple suggestions and comments.**

**Reviews and Favorite it!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**Years Later**

* * *

I remember the time at the hospital like it was yesterday. Well, it was yesterday. I went for a check up. The doctors observed the heart in my chest in different x-ray pictures. She pointed out that the heart I was born with had a hole at the lower side of my heart.

Soon as my doctor told my parents about that, they didn't make a big deal about it. To them, I had a healthy lifestyle. Pretty sure that they didn't want me to think to hard about it. I didn't understand at the time when I was young.

Years ago, when the temperature dropped, I felt sick for a week. But it wasn't as bad as it seems. The outside of my body didn't show any signs that I had caught a fever. Until a few days later, I couldn't take as much air as I needed. Then I went through fatigue stage that my parents called in the visiting physician service. One doctor came in suggesting that I need more rest. Mom didn't like the sound of that. After the doctor took off, my mother kept me up on my feet.

So that very week, I have been running around playing. Enjoying my youth. I mostly tried to fit in my second grade year. Like I mentioned before, it was hard to befriend with other kids in second grade. I was home schooled as a preschooler to first grade. Itachi persuaded our parents that it was time for me to attend school at age seven. Mother regretted that year because I was too antisocial and OCD.

Not my fault I was under influence of a clean freak. Itachi and our mother. Every recess break, this kid would run to the back where it's green to catch bugs and collect them in one single jar. Each creepy crawly straws of legs climbing up his wrist to the tip of his fingers were disgusting.

Ugh. Gives me shivers just by imagining it.

Anyway, a group of kids asked me to play cops and robbers. Of course, at the time, I didn't want to play but they kept on begging. I'm like, why not. It won't hurt to fit in. So I played.

I ran to have fun. I ran to smile with others. I ran for experience. I ran to understand the meaning why a lot different people around me. I ran for my life.

I collapsed when I was chase. My own heart that I was born with failed me. All because I was excite. I was being a kid. I ran too fast that my own heart couldn't keep up with me. My poor heart. I saw darkness at first. When I opened my eyes, I saw a blur of flashing red and blue lights. My could barely hear anything but people's voices. Screaming to wake up my limped body was scary. Yes, I questioned, talked, even cried for my body to do anything. To wake up.

The boat of death settled beside me. My time was due.

The surgery was successful. The heart donor's heart gave me life. Days flew by and I was taken to the ICU. Attached to three tubes in my chest, IV plugged in my veins, and a machine kept the heart monitored.

Lifeless isn't what I thought would feel so relaxing. Because when I woken up, I thought I was a new person.

That was years ago. While being hospitalized, I missed six months of second grade in KonohaElementary. After discharging from the hospital, my mom's last request was for me to go back to home school before going back to school. She was paranoid. I didn't decline. I rather stay home with her. And I sure did. I thought I would play with Itachi more often but he had school. He had friends. He had homework. A job. His own life to handle. When home schooling got boring and I felt dull, I sulked in my mother's arms saying I want to go back to school.

I took an academic test in school. I passed and made it to fourth grade. That year breezed like my fifth grade year. That same year, my father grew sick. He secretly had mini strokes in the office and sent to the hospital as soon as possible. He threaten the doctors to never mention this to mother. They promised but she had her way getting information before anyone could.

One day, she visit him in the hospital on his death-bed. A sheet covered his face. The doctors couldn't control her rage and fragile heart ache. Her first best friend for life, love, and husband had passed on her. I knew she felt alone. I tried my very best to comfort her. Also onii san.

Itachi and I took care of her. We cooked. We cleaned. We went to school. We joked. We asked how was her day. We talked about high school to college. We tried to make her smile. Almost everyday after the funeral.

Years turned like a page.

Itachi lives in college as planned. He's twenty-one years old, a junior in college for business. He comes home when he have breaks. He's doing well. Making mother proud. Especially father.

Its pretty lonely now since it's just her and I in the house. I still care for the lonely woman. She's only forty-three years old. Still young and beautiful to me. Seventh grade, I somehow bonded with thisclingy, loud, obnoxious blonde kid. He really thrilled the Uchiha household that once was quiet. My mom adored him. I didn't like it at first but I grew to accept his weird self.

Eighth grade, we graduated. The blonde kid, Naruto Namikaze, and I attended to the nears school. One of the top academies in this town.

Freshman year, I attracted the whole population of girls in the school. Naruto didn't like that. All because I stole his 'Sakura chan'. I didn't know who in the world was that. But I found out at some party that Naruto's buddy, Kiba, had. She was a party freak. Naruto got drunk. I stayed sober. I know my mother would kill me if she smell alcohol in my breath.

Anyway, this Sakura chick mashed her lips on top of mine. She pulled away to scrunch her face in disappointment. Her hand brushed her bottom lip to see red. Hey, she wanted to kiss a guy with braces. I got braces. And that's what she gets for kissing me.

So glad no one was around for that. Especially Namikaze. After the party, I called a cab for Naruto. I would go with him but I was not going to deal with a drunk air head. The least I did was paid for the cab.

By the time I called for my own cab, a moving truck came by. It parked itself in a driveway. The house was a duplicate like the rest in the neighborhood. The house was next door to Kiba's house. Then a car followed behind. By the time the people in the car opened the doors, my cab came.

* * *

**MDKat: Okay. What do you think about the characters? This chapter. Updating on Tuesdays, Fridays, and Sundays! If I post new chapters in random days in the week that means I'm too eager. LOL.**

**Self Note: Sasuke and gang are Freshmen, Age-15, Itachi is 20 in college as a freshman. **

**Please no threat. Please no flames. Just simple suggestions and comments. **

**Reviews and Favorite it!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**I appreciated. You guys motivate me.**

* * *

**MY LOVELY READERS REVIEW REPLY**

**BekotaTheMonsterHuntress: Yes, I skipped some days for chapter four. I didn't mention it on the story. Sorry for the confusion when I skip through time.**

**the boulevard: Q.Q Thanks for liking my horrible(JK) writing style. LOL.**

**Tori Pie: I won't leak Hinata's condition info out. But thanks for thinking that it was cute. THATSMY GOAL! ;)**

**MsChifSantos: Yeah. Sasuke's awesome for having a bro like Itachi. The kid probably plays Final Fantasy and Call of Duty.**

**RikuDai: They probably won't see each other too soon. OOPS! SPOILER!**

**Robotchick1: There will be some time skipping. I'll let you readers know. But for now, nah.I'mma cool it. I'm staying in the high school period. For now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**Sports**

* * *

"Mom." The woman in the dark room, glasses reflected to the bright screen of her laptop, over looks to see her son leaning on the door frame. The lights flickered on by his finger. She brought her glasses a bit down her narrow nose to see the boy better in her sight. A pleasant smile appears on her face. She gestured a 'come here' hand wave which he proceed. The dark-haired teen sat across from his mother. She push aside the laptop and gave her full attention towards him.

"Yes, dear." She entwine her fingers upon the desk.

"I'm joining a sport." He stared at her. And she stared back with the same eyes as his. Concern but horrified. The older woman knows her son very well. She can see it in his dark eyes that he's serious about this. She just didn't understand why he decide to do something so crazy. Slowly, her head beeped. Just like the day he plead on his knees to go to school at age seven. Yet, that was years ago. She felt anxious.

A lump in her throat throbbed down as she swallowed. She removed her specs, massage the temples on her head. Thin brows furrowed, forming wrinkles on her forehead.

"Mom. I'm doing it for myself." He said making her mom even more mournful in her thoughts. Rebellious tears came down to her cheek bones. Her hands caught the running tears instantly. Sasukesighed.

"Mom, I'm not asking for your opinion. I'm informing you my new objection. Like it or not, just...be proud of me. Trust me." Now, he stood on his feet, casually walked towards the door. He stopped before exiting the room. He looked over his shoulder. Waited to hear her shaky voice.

"I-I-We will, Sasuke." She smiled. The corners of Sasuke's mouth slightly turned upwards. He left after her comment. He was pleased to hear her say that. He knows that his mother wouldn't interfere in whatever decision he makes. Whether it turns out bad or good, she will always do her best at the very end giving in her full support. She may try talking him out of it but it's what her son wishes to do. Well then be it.

He deserve to create his own happiness. All kids have to start from somewhere. She didn't raise her own kids to sit in the back of the bus.

The next day in school, Naruto slammed his hand on Sasuke's desk. Sasuke eyed the paper underneath the tan hand. Sasuke didn't know what was more annoying. Naruto's stupid grin on his face or Kiba'sand Lee's hollering 'finally'. Don't Lee need to go back to his class? Pushing that to the side, Sasukerolled his eyes as he took the paper. Pulled out a pin from his pocket, he wrote down his information on the paper. Soon as he completed it, Naruto snatched the paper and ran around the room with the paper in his hands waving like a flag.

The pink and red-head teens swayed their way in the room, eyeing the prancing idiot. Karin and Sakuracame closer to the boys.

"Why are you guys smiling creepy?" Karin pushed her black frames in further up her face.

"Sasuke is trying out for baseball." Lee exclaimed with stars glistening his eyes. Sakura gasped. She moved closer to the Uchiha, giving him a hug behind him.

"Really! Sasuke, that's awesome!" She squealed. So happy that her crush is joining something and she gets to stand on the side to cheer him on. She can't wait for that very day. Sasuke will be so impress. She thought. While day dreaming, Sasuke nudged her off him. He got up from his seat. Mumbled that he's going out for a walk.

While walking, Sasuke let his mind drifted. He wondered if he should play baseball for four years. Wouldn't that be alright? Baseball is the safest sport for his own health. Well, theres golf and bowling. But that doesn't fit his cup of tea.

If he would had played soccer or football, his would regret it. Going back to the hospital sucks. He hates.

All he wants is a scholarship and something to look back on when he's older.

"Hey." He looked right next to him. A smiling teen popped up leaning on the wall. Leg against the wall and hands stuffed in his pocket. Sasuke completely stopped.

"Nh." Sasuke greeted. The silver teen, Suigetsu, brow raised up.

"So I heard." He said. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. He leaned over the window sill. A breeze hits his face, his long locks of hair flowed smoothly with it. Inhaling the autumn air. So relaxing.

"Do your mom approve?" Suigetsu said it as if he was concern. He was. He knows Sasuke for years. The time in the hospital created some type of bond between them. Sasuke came out more often and the kids around went up to him. Karin and Suigetsu found a way to get closer to the young Uchiha. It wasn't easy. But for them it was worth it. They knew that he was lonely trapped in those solid white walls.

"She does." Sasuke stared out the window from afar. Suigetsu turned his head to see over his shoulder. A short girl walked passed them. Her skirt was rather low to her knees where her long knee socks stopped at. She wore an oversize sweater that her sleeves covered her hands. Her hair dark shiny pen straight hair gracefully bounced below her shoulders. Suigetsu didn't catch her face in time.

"Wa-wait for me, onii san!" She called out stumbling with her words. Her soft voice grabbed his attention. It was sweet and high. Suigetsu looked ahead, down the hall was the two sophomores. Very popular ones. The great Neji and Tenten. With Lee along, the three are the most competitive human beings ever. The three teens are in the school dojo team as captains and are blue belts in karate. People don't mess with them.

Sasuke never talked to Neji. Ever. He's only close to Lee, since the bushy brow teen jump into everything to make new friends. Like Naruto.

"You're slow. Keep up a little bit faster." The long hair brunette turned his back. Tenten sighed. She looked down at the indigo haired girl.

"We have a few more rooms to show you and that is all." Tenten said. She grabbed the short girl's hand before following Neji.

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu. Still staring at the three down the hall, Sasuke swirled his head to see who his friend was looking at. About time he noticed the group they turned the corner.

"New kid." Suigetsu whispered to himself. Sasuke didn't bother asking who he was talking about.

Wasn't in his concerns.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**Well, this is awkward. I haven't been writing none of my fanfic stories since June. Sucks right. I'm sorry. I was really busy with college stuff and finding myself. I'm still on fanfic, like reading other stories and thinking of what I should write next for my stories. LOL. I'm so horrible for leaving you hanging.**

**Please no threat. Please no flames. Just simple suggestions and comments.**

**Reviews and Favorite it!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Knytes :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**Passing By**

* * *

When the guys and I lined up for fitness and medical checkups, my skin immediately felt moist. Like, the air around the room didn't enter my lungs. My throat clenched as if a noose was around my neck. The walls felt like it was closing in on me. I reached in my pockets for my instrument. I placed the mouth of it between my lips and pumped. As I inhaled, I felt a bit relax.

I stuffed it back in my pocket.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" The nurse called for me. Naruto exited out under the sheets that hang to cover the section for privacy. He clasped his hand on my shoulder. A goofy smile played on his lips.

"Sensei said I'm able to play. Good luck, teme!" He winked. I brushed his hand off me. I went under the curtains, on the other side sat a nurse with a smile on her face. She patted the seat next to her. I sat down and let her do her magic.

"Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

"Yes." I nodded my head.

"You're quite a looker. Any girlfriends?" I didn't know where she was going with this. It didn't sound like she was flirting with me. She stood up with her stethoscope. I mentally hissed when I felt the coldness touched my skin. She plotted in every different areas around my back and chest.

"No, miss."

"Any allergies?" I really hate this question.

"I'm allergic to...Hamsters."

"Hamster?" She sounded very amused. A crack of laughter seeped through her lips. She tried to contain herself so I won't feel bad. But mentioning it to her was worse than anything. Till her giggles trailed down, she continued asking me questions.

I told her I have asthma and done surgery when I was seven. She wrote that down along with my allergy. She measured my height and scaled my weight. Shine a bright flash light towards my eyes, checked my ears, flatten a popsicle stick against my tongue. She performed her job just like the doctors do in the hospital. I hand her extra information from my doctor. She was pleased.

After more questions, I left. She said my results seems good but I have to take it easy. Mom said the same thing this morning. I made no promises to either of them. I walked out the room while dressing myself with my uniform button up shirt.

"Sa-Sasuke!" I looked down to see her. She ran up to me with open arms. For a short period of time, I grew soft around her. I don't know why. Her beady large emerald eyes glistened at me.

"Did you pass?" I asked. Her head bobbed up and down quite rapidly. She jumped around explaining about her performance to the cheer leader captain. All week she has blabberd about joining the team with her best friends. This blonde girl name Yamanaka Ino and Uzumaki Karin. Actually, the three kept on discussing about cheerleading nonstop recently.

Sakura always come to me for some sort of comfort. Sakura told me how she goes o Ino's after school and weekends. Ino helped her through the techniques since her mother is a cheer leading coach. She explained how she felt nervous moving her body. She said she looked like an awkward teaser. That made me chuckle.

"I think my legs are still shaking. I'm just so glad that I made it. If I didn't, I would be so embarrass!" She hid her face and squealed all cutesy. She puckered her lips. I can't lie, she's cute. But...She's not my type. Naruto called dibs on her. And I'm not getting in between them.

"How was the physical?"

"It went well." She stopped by her locker, getting her books for class.

"I can't wait to cheer for you." She shyly said. She tried to whisper it but I caught each word from her mouth. Part of her face hiding behind the locker door. I smirked, leaning against the lockers. Crossing my arms against my chest.

"My personal cheerleader?" Her face reddened like a rose on a bush. Her eyes looked away as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

When we first met, I hated her soul. Ever since the day she kissed me at Kiba's party, I hated her with a passion. She was too clingy, hyper, Naruto's other half, and loud. Basically annoying. I tried to ignore her presence.

Some say I was being rude. I didn't listen to them. I didn't care what they had to say about me. Or even thought of me.

She then got the idea that I don't want nothing from her, she started acting funny. Like she kept her distance away from me and when she talks to me, she ask about homework and help. Somehow this broke down some walls and we ended up being friends. But now that I got to know her better, she changed for the best. Like she's more real to me. I guess the loudness was for the attention. One is enough since I have Naruto screaming my name in school, at my house, his house, the library, the train station, ramen stand, game store, in the bathroom and on the phone.

"I-I guess." I gave her one final glance.

"Sure, I'll see you later-" Something... Or someone ran up to me when I turned my heels. That person fell backwards, lucky for her I caught her by arm. I pulled her back on her feet. Her indigo locks blanket her face, so it was hard to see her face. I guess she was in rush to beat the bell. Books stacked up in her small hands. I noticed how the tower of books swayed side to side in her trembling arms. I wasn't thinking of volunteer to help a stranger. Rude or not. I don't like distraction causing me be late for class.

She bowed her head. This broke me away from my thoughts. Surprisingly, I found it amusing of her bowing with heavy books in her arms. She was trying really hard.

"G-Gomen..." Her soft voice whispered. She raised back up and went around me quickly. She turned the corner. I looked down to see a book. I picked it up. The book was black with tinted pink line on the black cover.

"Clumsy." I mumbled. Sakura peeked over my arm.

"Class is almost starting!"

My eyes shot down at her to tone her voice. She quickly covered her mouth behind her hands. I heard a giggle from her. She so goofy. Where's Naruto when you need him?

"So?" Her hands placed on her hips. Brows arched, expressing a curious look. I gave her a questionable look. She pointed at the book.

"She dropped it. So I'm returning it."

"Are you sure?" Sakura crossed her arms. She clearly upset when I said 'she'. Sakura despise most girls in this school. Especially the ones that has a crush on me. I don't know what's gross. Senor girls grabbing me on the side to make out, clawing their fake nails on my fragile skin or gay juniors staring at me in the locker room licking their lips.

"Yeah. Yeah. Hurry to class." I fanned her off. The surprise look told me she forgot about the time. Sheskedaddled down the halls. I went to class first. A substitute, sitting on the chair reading a book as the students talked over each other.

I seated on the empty chair at the back. I know this is wrong but I got curious. This is so unlike me. I never saw that girl before. She's probably new. I never saw a girl in school dressed with big and long uniform. It didn't suit her short image. She's probably one of those weird nerds that corner themselves in a castle of books in the dark part of the library.

"Hey man." I looked up at Suigetsu. He sat himself down on a chair, leaning his arms on the chair back.

"What?"

"Did yo-"

"Get out of my face." I knew he wanted to copy my homework. The little bitch can't live without me when it comes to school work.

"But Sasuk-"

"Naruto doing better than you, fool." Suigetsu gasped.

"T-Take that back!" I smirked.

* * *

**MDKat: Okay. What do you think about the changes? Yup, I changed this chapter. The Journal thing was a bit too….dumb. I didn't know where that going was. It was getting dark and heavy. I don't know why I even thought of playing games with myself. Like...WTF. I really had a brain fart. LOL**

**Sorry for the on and off Character POV. So far, this is about Uchiha Sasuke. But you guys get the point. Right?**

**Please no threat. Please no flames. Just simple suggestions and comments.**

**Reviews, Follow and Favorite it!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**I appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

**Falling**

* * *

Lazily, I dropped my heavy exhausted body on to the air mattress. I felt so relief.

Yes, I have an air mattress. It's very comfortable.

Finally, I can rest. It has been a long three weeks. Midterms were on their way so I cramped so many nights, surrounded by notebooks and textbooks. Even Naruto stopped by to study with me, complaining that he's going to fail without my help.

Doing double work wasn't easy. It's like feeding an ignorant baby. Then baseball try outs gave me a mega migraine. I was satisfied to make it in the team. After that, the guys and I had to go to after school practices. When it was over I had to rush back home, check my mother typing in her study room, and do homework, study, eat dinner, study some more and then sleep.

How was it possible to take a shower after all that? I do shower after practice but…. Yeah.

I thought I wouldn't wake up the next day in the following weeks. I thought I could be sent to the hospital. But. I made it. I really pulled it off. I passed the midterms with a ninety-eight.

My muscles hurt so much from baseball and I think my brain just stopped functioning soon as I dropped dead in my bed. Today, we had our first game and won. I can't believe I let the Usuratonkachi drag me to an after party to celebrate. I didn't drink but smoked.

Even though smoking felt amazingly relaxing I will never do that again. Depends.

I felt vibrations under my hip bone. I stuck my hand in my pocket to pull out my cell phone. I read the caller ID. It read Sakura. What's with her?

"Hello?" I answered the phone. I heard shuffling and giggles. As much as I wanted to hang up and knock out, I waited until I heard shushing. I bet that's Ino and Karin with her.

"Hey Sasuke kun. I was wonder if you would like to hang out tomorrow or something? I'm not- I hope I'm not bothering yo-you." She stuttered. By the sound of her voice she sounded nervous. Usually she's not nervous around me.

"I guess that's fine. I'm free tomorrow." I said. Then I slapped my forehead. Shit! I forgot. I supposed to take a break. Saturday is the only day break day to relax. Damn it.

"A-ano... Okay. See you at Leaf mall around one." I ended the call after grunting. This is so annoying. Just by thinking, I just want to fall asleep.

Minutes passed and slumber took over me in for a joy ride.

The screeching phone rang in my ear. I immediately stirred awake and reached for my cell. I didn't pay no mind who it was that my voice sounded nasty.

"What!?" Geez. Who the fuck calls on a Saturday morning?

"Sa-Sasuke it's going pass one forty. I tho-" I jerked my head back to look at the time on my phone. Damn. I put my ear on the phone and she kept on yapping away. I interrupted her.

"I'll be there less than twenty minutes." I hang up. In speed, I jogged to the bath room freshening up. I got out naked and went through my dresser pulling out clothes. By the time I was ready, I went down stairs to the kitchen.

"Where-"

"Out with a friend. Be back before seven." I went through the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and an orange. The woman on the chair sipping warm milk giggling. She said her farewells as I left out the door.

I took a taxi to the mall. The Leaf mall isn't as far if driving in a car. Glad to live close to the mall. Sweet quick ride. I came out the taxi wondering my eyes to spot anything pink. She couldn't be that hard to find. Am I right?

She must be in the mall. I went towards the mall, doors sliding apart as I go through them. Soon as the door automatically slide, a harsh tackle to my chest knocked the air out of my lungs. I looked down. Pink.

"Baka! I thought you weren't coming." The pink headed girl snuggled her face in my sweater. I rolled my eyes then ended up smirking. I pulled her off me.

"Sorry but not sorry for over sleeping, princess." I flicked her forehead. Sakura pouted her cheeks like a blowfish. She spun around along with a hair flip in the air. She began to walk so I followed her.

I wonder why she wanted me to come with her. I don't do mall trips with women. I learned that mistake with my mom. She always hit the sales and I ended up carrying multiple bags and boxes.

While walking, I eyed almost every store. They're starting to look the same to me. Sakura took my hand, dragging me to a store. A jewelry store.

"Uhhh...why are we here?" I whispered in her ear. Sakura's cheeks glowed pink. She shyly glanced at me then looked at the rings laid out as display.

"I'm secretly getting a belly piercing." She said.

"Are you... serious?" She nodded. A lady came by asking our reason for coming. Sakura told her about her appointment. The lady led us to the back room where they do all the piercings. Sakura sat on a high chair. The lady mentioned something about cleaning it and feeling nothing but a pinch. It felt awkward standing here. Why didn't she call Ino and Karin? This is a girl thing. Even Naruto would come.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke! Hold me." She extended her arm. I walked closer to hold her hand. She lifted her shirt up revealing her fair stomach. Pale and toned. The lady stood in front of her, preparing her for the piercing.

"Can't believe you're really doing this." She eyed me with sparkly eyes. She smiled nervously.

"I'm glad that you came. If you didn't I would had punked out."

"I wish I was still in bed." A light nudge from the elbow lifted the weird weight off my shoulders. I pulled up a chair and sat down. Still hold her small hands in mine. We talked about school and random situations we been through. I told her she had gotten taller. She gasped. She smacked my shoulder with her other hand. I laughed. I compared her to a T-Rex.

"So mean." She pouted.

"You're lucky you're cute." Sakura squeaked. Did I? No way. Did that just slipped out? Did I just said that to her? Sakura blinked. Also not believing that I said it.

"You thi-think I'm cute?!" Her voice trembled. I looked away, covering up anything from my face. I sighed, dragging my hand on my face.

"You're not...ugly. I gues..." I stopped talking before I say something stupid. I turned back to see her blushing face. I can feel my face heating up. Hopefully my face is still pale. Any sign of red will ruin my life. I used my arm to cover the lower half of my face.

"Thanks." She smiled.

After getting her piercing over her naval, we went out to eat for lunch. We ordered something small. Like a sandwich and a drink. I asked for a tea as Sakura ordered for a strawberry smoothie. I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Lately, I have thought about cutting my hair." Sakura ran her fingers through her hair. Her locks were long and silky. Gave me the urge to touch it for some reason.

"Why?" I chewed my food.

"Huh?"

"The length is….okay. I like it. Do your stomach hurt?" I flipped to another topic. I noticed she wasn't eating as much. She glanced down to notice that and chopped on her sandwich. The idiot got mayonnaise all over her lips and on the tip of her nose.

Ever since she rubbed on me to be nothing but a friend she has cared less about acting a lady. So every lunch period, she pigs out. Ino didn't fit her title as a pig when she kept on nagging aboutSakura's messy habit.

"Nah." She talked with her mouth full.

"Baka! You just don't care how you eat." I leaned over to wipe it with my thumb. I simply wiped it and absently liked it off. Sakura's eyes bugged out. I chuckled. Slowly, her face flushed red as Karin's hair.

"You...you're not fair." She looked away.

I cocked my head to the side. What she meant by that?

"Would you feel better if I pay for this?" She nodded dramatically.

"Screw the nails in your neck before your head falls on me." I joked. She flashed a small smile.

"Too late." She hung her head down like a broken doll. I rolled my eyes. She's too goofy.

* * *

**MDKat: Okay. Same chapter some parts are changed. Please read the new typed chapters.**

**Sorry for the on and off Character POV. So far, this is about Uchiha Sasuke. But you guys get the point. Right?**

**Please no threat. Please no flames. Just simple suggestions and comments.**

**Self Note: Sophmore Year. 16 Years old.**

**Reviews!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**I appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

**Eyes**

* * *

The book I found on the floor when I bumped into the girl that day was returned. Kurenai sensei the school librarian gladly took it with a gentle smile on her face.

Now that's off my shoulders it was time to finish the year.

Baseball was fun. We won seven games and lost four so far. Once in a while I go to the hospital for checkups and stuff. Itachi visit to see how my health was doing. Well, it was a holiday and he decided to come back home. He gave us some gifts. He left after the third day to meet his friends.

Quickly things picked up. The days flew fast. The weeks was short.

Freshman year was a breeze.

I successfully made it to tenth grade mostly with everyone. I shared most of my classes with the blonde idiot. I didn't mind. He brought some color in the dry atmosphere. Every day he always do something stupid and the whole class ended up cracking laughs. Even though he gets in to so much trouble, he still smiles. Sometimes we sit together in the principal office because of his stupid stuns and pranks.

The idiot quit baseball, saying it's my sport. I didn't understand him but I watched him signed up for football. He mentioned something about winning Sakura. The blonde kid trained every day to be more built. Now the idiot a bit thicker than me. He's not as muscular as male models but toned out more. No homo.

The fucker have abs like steroid hulk. Naruto wasn't playing when he said he wouldn't hang out as much because of summer training.

After all that training and practices, Naruto came to my games as I went to his. Sakura cheered for all of them. The idiot carelessly laughs while making touch downs looking paralyze on the floor. Everyone would come around him in every single game to check if he's fine. Naruto gives the crowd thumbs up and then they all cheers like wild apes. Later on, I run back to the hospital with Sakura checking up on Naruto. His serious bruise and injuries didn't surprise us. But his quick healing abilities did.

Naruto is like a sacrifice on the team. Never uses his head and goes all out in the game.

There's another thing I noticed about Naruto this sophomore year. That piece of turd is smart as hell. I don't know where this knowledge came from (obviously from me), maybe from those brutal tackles, but he's not asking me for help like he usually do last year and the years before that.

We shared a study class in period eight. Instead of goofing off talking to his loud buds in the back of the classroom, he wondering off towards the library. I saw him going in there lately. I ignored it but now, I'm curious what is really going on.

One day I eavesdropped. I hid behind the bookshelves peeking through the old dusty books. Naruto came in looking around for something. No...Someone! I moved to another area as he moved further back to sit next to... A girl! That little sly fox! Mostly Naruto did all the talking and the short girl whispered and spoken little. Naruto made jokes and she giggled but immediately stopped and went back to table. I guess there were books and papers in front of them. Who knows?

Possible studying. If she's Naruto's tutor, she probably smart as hell. I casually walked out with a smirk. I tease Naruto later on about this. That little jerk hiding this from me.

I had another game coming. On that day, I saw Naruto and Sakura waving at me. I gave them a nod as I sat down with my team. Soon as the game started the coach chose me to bat first. The thick ball in my throat throbbed. I don't know why he chosen me for the first round. I picked up my bat and walked towards home base.

Somehow, I never felt this feeling before but I felt eyes on me. I know. I know. There's a crowd loads of people. But there's this specific eyes laying on me. Like I'm being pulled by them. Is someone calling for me?

A flash of white flew towards me in a speed of light. My arm swung the bat as my first reaction. The smack from the ball and metal bat echoed and every stares witness the long gone ball. I ran my might. First base. Second base. Quickly, someone grabbed the rolling ball on the green surface. I sprint to third place. The ball was thrown, heading to home. The crowd screamed stay. My legs wouldn't stop.

I don't know why?

I skidded to home base. The ball was on my neck. At the same time, seconds stopped. My heart dropped. The dust from cutting the dirty floor waves in the air like the ocean tides. Until the foggy air fade away, the crowd went silent.

My foot on the base didn't catch my interest. Those eyes did. Those clear eyes. I was so attracted to pearls in the crowd. I didn't hear the catcher shouting out. I didn't hear my coach yelling in frustration. I didn't hear my team cussing at me with spits and nudges. I didn't hear Naruto's remarks and Sakura's concerns.

Those eyes. Those eyes.

I was stuck staring at the pearl like eyes in the crowd.

I went home. Mom cooking dinner. She wore her adorable apron that says 'What's Cookin' Good Lookin'. Her long hair lies on her back gracefully like Itachi's. I sat on the chair. An exhausting sigh from nostrils alarmed mom that something was wrong.

"What's up Sasuke?"

"No-nothing." I bowed my head. The refreshing cool flat table was relaxing on my forehead.

"I got a call from Itachi!"

"What he said?"

"He said he coming again soon along with a gift. Then he told me about his trip to Italy."

"Hopefully he isn't bringing pizza." I rolled his eyes. Mom chuckled.

"Silly boy. No. He said we would like it."

"Nh." I grunted. I shut my eyes and let my mind go blank. Until my stomach rumbled.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**Reviews! Fave! Follow!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**I appreciated. I really do.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

**Found Those Eyes**

* * *

Naruto doesn't like Sakura anymore. I didn't believe it until I saw him tickling this other blonde and kissing her cheeks. The girl tried pushing him away suggesting that they should go the class before they be late. Naruto blocked her between his body and the wall and both shared a kiss.

Smooth man.

"Ino..." I turned around to see smiling Sakura. She took my hands pulling me to our class. We sat together talking little every time the teacher stops talking and checking his computer. Sakura entwined our fingers together.

At first Naruto was pondering my head how I like Sakura now. I don't like her actually. We just hold hands and hang out with each other. Sakura whispered in my ear saying she wants to chill at my place. I shrugged my shoulders.

"What does that supposed to mean?" She smiled.

"I'm not sure about today. Mom is deep cleaning." Sakura volunteered to help.

"Nh. She like everything done by herself. Sometimes I tried to help but she stops me, sending me off to my room." Sakura laughed. My mom always been a clean freak. Like me. But she OD Mr. Clean's sister.

"I wish my mom was like yours sometimes. Your mom seems nice and very motherly. The woman always yells at me to clean my room. Like it's cleaned enough." Sakura said. Refering her mother as 'The woman'.

"Maybe you need to clean the whole house for a chance to make her quit nagging." Sakura slapped my thigh. I rubbed the aching pain. She's heavy handed. I made sure my face didn't show any reaction.

"I'm serious, I remember the time my brother and I made her mad and cleaned the whole house and cooked for her. Like a turn page, she praised us."

"I'll try that." She giggled. Sakura always mentioned that she has bad terms with her mother. They're have the same attitude which is why they can't communicate like a normal loving family. Although Sakura don't put up with her mother and just leaves out the house to hang out with friends or sleep over at Ino's.

The school bell rung and we exited out the room. Sakura and I met up with Lee at the hall. He invited us to some hangout with the clubs and sports. We weren't busy in the following week so why not? We decided to go and parted ways.

Just then, a bunch of books tumbled on the floor. I saw a girl squatting down grabbing each books. I guess she didn't notice me when I squatted to help her pick up the books. The indigo hair girl fumbled with some in her arms while standing up. I placed seven books in my left arm and held up two in my hand.

I got up to see her face. She was so short. A little bit shorten than Sakura by two inches maybe. Her heart shape face fit her long princess like shoulder length dark hair style. Her face was a piece of a doll in an antique store.

I couldn't see her face clearly but her lips since her bangs shadowed her eyes. I don't know how I found her a bit cute as she clumsily try to hold the books still in her arms. I used my chest to hold the leaning books back in place.

"Go-gomenas-sai." I barely heard her yet I did. She clumsily tried to stable five thick books in her arms. She mumbled a thank you.

"Where are you taking these?"

"To-to the lib-library." She stuttered. I followed behind her. Kurenai sensei, the librarian, opened the door for us. We placed the books down on the table. The late bell rung and I was about to head out until Kurenai sensei asked for some help along with a late pass.

"Sure." I said. I faced the girl who was talking to Kurenai sensei. The girl turned to me. Almost. Almost! Our eyes met. She nervously covered her mouth when a sneezed came out. She then speed walked to the back of the library with some of the books.

Kurenai sensei giggled and went back to her desk checking the books that the girl and I dropped off. I took some books that sensei assigned us to carry to the back. I looked around to see where the girl was at. Until I met her, I at the girl up and down. She wore the school uniform. The blazer gave her a box figure as well as the long navy skirt. It didn't fit her body like the rest of the girls. Usually the girls wear their skirt above their knees, ya know.

Her dark hair fell on her shoulder gracefully as she moves. It's so shiny looking and looks soft. I walked towards her as she placed the books on the shelves.

"Um. Where do I put this?" She immediately took them and placed the books in my hands in their place. She was quiet. Very quiet. I opened my mouth then closed it. I didn't had nothing to say. I didn't know what to say to her. How to approach her? Why would I like to approach her? Maybe Naruto rubbing off on me. I'm catching his friendliness.

Later school ended, I didn't stay for practice. I was tired and I had piles of homework. Coach understand. School comes first. Am I right? I made it out the gates and Kiba called me over. I went towards him. I noticed that girl standing next to him. It was defiantly her. Her shiny hair bouncing as she follows right behind Kiba.

"What is it?" I eyed Kiba. Kiba pointed at the girl. I looked down at her. Kiba patted my back before leaving. How is he going to leave me like this? This better be important.

"Yes?" She nervously played with her fingers and the hems of her skirt.

"Um…Ano…Kur-Kurenai sensei ask-asked me for your help again for...for tomorrow."

"Oh. Ok." I was free tomorrow. I nodded.

"What's your name?"

"H-Hyuga Hina-Hin…" She trailed. Last name sounds familiar.

"Excuse me?" I leaned down to her level. I couldn't fucking hear her. It was heard to hear someone with a soft voice.

"Hinata! Let's go." We turned our heads to face Neji. Oh! Of course! Hyuga Neji. She must be related to him.

"Uchiha..." I nodded my head acknowledging his presence. The said girl, Hinata made her way to Neji. Neji wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the two began to walk.

Soon as she looked back, I lost my breath. The gush of wind whipped her hair wild. I stared deeply in her lavender eyes. Her round, pure, lavender orbs. I stumbled back. The girl's eyes widen and her cheeks blushed. Immediately she spun her head to avoid eye contact.

Neji opened the door and she went in the car that was parked waiting for them. Neji went in after her and the car rode away. I walked towards the gate way and saw Kiba.

"Sasuke." I turned to Kiba leaning against a tree.

"Nh."

"You going to the party?"

"You mean Lee's hang out."

"I guess that's a yes. Just to let you know, we all drinking." I shrugged my shoulders. They all know I hate drinking. It's disgusting. Weighs me down.

Home.

I laid in bed in my long sleeve shirt and sweats. I covered my eyes with my arms. Those eyes were bothering me. I felt like I saw them before.

My head pounded. I slept it off. Then I woke up at the middle of the night to receive text messages from Naruto. I didn't check them. I went back to sleep.

* * *

**MDKat: **

**Follow! Fave! Reviews!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**I appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

**In the Library**

* * *

_From Naruto:_

_How do I ask Ino out to chill at my own place?_

Sasuke stared at the text message that Naruto send to him last night. Sasuke didn't know where to begin. He wasn't sure if his buddy going to watch a movie with his girl at his place or make her cook for him because his parents barely be home. Probably clean his room. That room is always messy.

Sasuke replied to Naruto's message.

Already freshen out the shower, Sasuke slips on his boxers and pants, button up his shirt, and slides on his socks then shoes. Usually he combs his hair but the drenched hair had its own thing this morning and he was too lazy to fix it. The coolness kept his mind at ease anyway.

So, on his way to school, he saw Naruto talking to Sakura under a naked tree. Autumn playing its role. Sakura greeted him first with a smile and Naruto just gave him a stern look. Sasuke's face was blank.

"What?"

"Your ass know what?" Naruto's nose raised up high with a pout on his face. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. Sakura glanced at both with curiosity.

"What's going on?" She asked. The two looked at her then each other.

"It's nothing Sakura. I'll talk to you guys later." Naruto stood up and grabbed his backpack over his shoulder. He walked up to the stairs to meet up his beautiful girlfriend. Ino smiled as she saw Naruto making his way up and a few steps lower, Ino grabbed his face and pulled him for a soft morning kiss.

Naruto felt his body heat up. It's like the kiss has some electrical charge in them, running the static up and down his veins. He placed his hands on the side of her waist to pull her figure close to his. He took a couple of steps up causing her to back up until he was standing tall and deepening the kiss.

Soon as they broke apart with a small wet smack, Ino grabbed his hand and pulled Naruto in the building. Sakura awed at the two blondes. Sasuke adjusted his bag over his shoulder and went through the school entrance along with Sakura.

"Hey would you like to go study on our free period? I want to copy some of your notes from-"

"I can give you my notes. I'm busy." Sasuke interrupted her. Sakura slowed her pace. She wanted some alone time with Sasuke.

"O-Oh. I guess I can do that… What would you be doing on your free period?" She nudged her arm on his stomach. Sasuke stopped in front of his class. She stopped in front of him.

"Helping Kurenai sensei." Sasuke walked in the room.

After a couple of classes, lunch time came. Sasuke ate a huge meat bun on his way to the library. He went in the quiet room to see some students typing up assignments, reading books, and writing up paper work. He went through aisles of book shelves to find the two women. No sign of them in the front so he went further back. In the back, he saw Kurenai sensei and Hinata.

"Con-Congratulations sensei!" Hinata clasped her hands over her mouth. Sasuke noticed Kurenai feeling her stomach. The two women noticed Sasuke's appearance. He went up to them and Kurenai smiled at him.

The red eyed sensei assigned the Uchiha to help put books that are needed in the higher shelves while Hinata strolls the cart of books and place the books on the lower shelves. Easy job. Right?

So Kurenai places the final books on the cart and left the two to do the job. Hinata walked pass Sasuke and took control of the cart. She pushed the cart. It didn't move. She pushed it again. Still didn't move. Sasuke bumped against her arm and she jumped before backing up. He then pushed the cart.

"Where to go?" He muttered. Hinata lead the way and he followed. On the way, she awkwardly eyed Sasuke up and down a few times. In her eyes, he was quite a charmer by his appearance. Well, he seemed dark but mysterious and handsome. His hair was shaggy in the back and his bangs covered his forehead and framed his face. When he talks, his voice is deep but smooth and every word that comes out makes her shiver for some reason. But doesn't every girl get the shivers from his voice.

For a cool guy, she thought it was funny to see braces on the top and bottom of his teeth. Standing next to him made her feel smaller than she is, like some munchkin. He steps were light and solid. His broad shoulders swaying slightly side to side as he walks next to her.

Blood rush through her cheeks. She cupped her face to cover the color on her face. Hoping that the Uchiha didn't notice. Yet. He wouldn't notice her. Who would pay mind on her? She tries her best hiding herself behind these shelves, faded in the crowd, sat in a seat where no one barely notice her, and speaks whenever she must.

Naruto clearly didn't see her more than a study peer. She sighed.

She was pulled away from her thoughts as she bumped into someone. Sasuke eyed her. She squeaked and hopped back. Hiding her face with her short thick hair.

"Go-Gomen." She apologized. Sasuke ignored her and moved the cart to a certain section for the books. He gathered a few books in his arms and orderly place them on top of the shelves where they belong. Hinata did her thing too, on the lower shelves.

Minutes passed and they moved to another aisle. After almost finishing up, Sasuke felt his pants vibrating. He dug in his pocket to pull out his cell.

_Naruto:_

_You nerd. I was asking you how I should approach Ino to do it with her._

As an idiot. Sasuke replied. And Naruto replied quickly after reading what Sasuke typed.

_Naruto:_

_BASTARD! :0000 I want to have an intercourse with Ino!_

Sasuke phone dropped. It slides across. He prayed that the phone wasn't face flat. He would die. His mom gave him a talk ever since his second phone smashed into pieces. Naruto fault. Now he blames Naruto again. Surprising the Uchiha with such a filthy message.

Sasuke squat down to see his phone near a shoe. Luckily the iphone was facing upward. A hand stopped him from reaching his cell phone. What made his eyes almost pop out of his socket was the person's face picking up his phone. Shit.

Hinata's redden face said a lot. Sasuke immediately snatched the phone from the Hyuga's hand. She snapped out of it and bowed down to apologize. Bad move. She banged her head on the edge of the table. That led her to squat down and hissed from the pain on her forehead. Sasuke quickly went to her.

He didn't want anyone to blame him for something so stupid. He pushes aside her bangs and saw the small pink patch on the center of her brows.

"That's what you get for being nosy." Sasuke glared at her. Hinata's lips trembled as if she was going to cry.

"Please forgive me. I couldn't hel-help it… This is so-so emba-embarrassing." She stumbled with her words. Sasuke helped her up rather quickly.

"The bell going to ring in five minutes. Make time to go to the nurse, so she can check that." It was swollen up and the redness was spreading. She banged her head hard. To make it even worse, she kept rubbing it and hissing at the sting. The girl didn't leave yet to go check that out. Sasuke rolled his eyes and dragged her to the nurse.

They said bye to Kurenai sensei before they left. Thankfully no one was out to suspect the two of them. He was holding her wrist for crying out loud. Since when Sasuke Uchiha does something like this?! The worst part is why is he doing this? Especially for a stranger! He barely knows the girl. Well, doesn't know at all.

After getting checked up, results it to be bandaged, Sasuke and Hinata parted. A couple of steps away, Sasuke stopped. He turned his heels. She was still walking. Taking her sweet time. Her arm was up; she must be touching her head. Sasuke thought.

"Hey, Hyuga." Hinata whipped her hair as she turned. Did…Did he saw a …can't be. She shields the back of her nape with her arm.

"Y-Yes?" She said, facing him and setting her arm down near her side.

"Do Kurenai need help tomorrow?" Hinata shyly smiled. She shook her head and left. This should be his last time hanging around with her. He turned back to see her turning the corner.

An arm hook around Sasuke's neck as the bell rung. From the corner of his eye, he met blue eyes glaring right at him.

"What?"

"So… Any ideas?"

"I don't know. Ask that fucking horn dog, Kiba." Sasuke walked away leaving a flabbergasted Kiba right next to Naruto who busted out laughing at Kiba.

His dirty friends.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**Thank you for reading. Hope you like it. Again, guys, I changed the story line. No journal. I lost the feeling to it. I was at a DEAD END. XD**

**Please review and favorite.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

* * *

**Spotted a Sleeping Girl**

* * *

"Now class, this will be the first and last reward I'll be giving this year. Only because having Naruto for two years, he finally made it in honor roll. I'll be giving him month worth of free ramen meals coupons." Everyone applauded.

The rowdy knuckle head blonde, Uzumaki Naruto, stood up in shock. He hollered like he won on a quiz show or some ape at the zoo. I thought he was going to kiss me as his body flew to my desk giggling like an idiot and he pulled me into a hug. He flew across the room magically and pounced on Iruka sensei into a bear hug.

That bear hug took my breath away. I feel bad for Iruka sensei. It looked like it hurts more than mine. Literally taking his soul. He patted the crying blonde away from him. The class bursts out with laughter. I couldn't help myself. I cracked a smile. Naruto saw and raised his hand and gave me thumbs up. I did the same.

He deserved it.

Later in the day, I saw Sakura talking to Ino. Sakura saw me and happily made her way towards me. Ino followed.

"Heard about Naruto?" I smirked. Sakura and Ino giggled.

"Yeah. The idiot finally made it in honor roll. Again. All thanks to this Hinata girl." Ino rubbed her fine nails on her chest and aimed it close to her lips to blow it with pride. Is she talking about the Hyuga? Who knows?

"Hyuga Hinata is so adorable. I heard she's going to be on honor roll too. She's fucking smart." Ino mentioned.

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Um. Are you forgetting? So is Sasuke and I. And….Who's Hinata?"

"The smart girl in our Japanese class. She wears a long skirt with a large blazer. She's the quiet girl that always sits in the front." Ino said.

"Oh. Her." Sakura didn't seem too happy about Hinata.

"Hey Sasuke, would you help me find this history book in the library." Sakura batted her lashes. Oh shoot. I almost forgot about that. Is this fourth period? It sure is. I nodded my head.

In the library, Kurenai was busy typing stuff on the computer. Sakura dragged me over to the history side of the room. She lets go of my hand and scanned the books on the shelves.

"Damn, this going to take forever." Sakura squinted her eyes. I told her I'll be looking at another shelf. She waved me off. As I strolled through the aisles, I caught my eyes on someone. Between books, he poked his head to see the small girl clearly.

She snores loud.

Books was stacked around her on the table. Yeah, she was sleep. Sleeping like a baby. A bit of drool on the corner of her lips, lashes laying against her cheeks, and her once straight hair ruffled and scattered around here and there.

"Hey." She didn't flinch.

"Hey." I said again but a bit louder in this quiet room. She squeaked from shock. Her pearl like eyes opened wide awake and looked around her surroundings. She clearly forgot where she was. Her head lifted.

"He-hello?" She whispered. She made a face and went in her bag. She pulled out a mirror to see her messy face. She cleaned her face and put on her… Glasses. She wear's thick brim glasses. Weird.

"Someone had a good sleep." I picked up a book to see it's about literature then place it back down. She blushed. Nervously, her fingers ran through her silk locks.

"Oh, it's you, Uch-Uchiha san. I didn't know." She used her middle finger to adjusting her glasses up. She cut-Woah. Woah. I didn't mean to call her…cute. No. No. I mean; her face fits her hair. Well, her dark lashes are long. Like it goes well with her eyes. I turned away before I think of anything weird.

"Do you know where the Great of Histories book at? My friend and I ar-" She jumped out of her chair and looked through her books. She picked up a book and went around the table to hand me the book between the shelves that between us.

"Thanks." Hinata smiled softly.

"Yo-You're welcome." Her soft voice is so soothing. I swear.

"Found it, Sasuke?!" Sasuke turned his head to see Sakura skipping towards him. Sasuke held up the book and handed to her. She took it and hugged the tall teen.

"You're a life savior." She blushed in his arms.

"Sure. Is that all?" I wanted to leave. But…for some odd reason, I wanted to stay. I glanced at Hinata. She sat in her chair, shuffling paper together and opening a book taking notes on it. I should do some studying in here too. It's quiet, time manageable, and I can get away from most distractions.

"Yeah. Thank you so much Sasuke!" Sakura said. Before I can look down at her, she pushed me back a bit to peak over the shelf to see who I was staring at. I didn't know I was staring at the shy girl too much.

"Who's she?" Sakura whispered. Hinata was minding her own business. Her hair blocked most of her face while she was skimming the text in the book. I didn't want to distract her so I began to walk away. Until we met at the front to sign out the book, Sakura daggered her eyes at me.

"What?"

"Who is she?"

"Hinata." I told the nosy girl. As Kurenai checked the book, Sakura's brows furrowed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sensei said. I caught her red eyes.

"Me?"

"Yeah, I need your height again for tomorrow. And I need your time to help this kid out on this research. I heard you were good at searching up stuff for projects. So, I was wondering if you could give that student your spare time." She smiled. Sakura held the history book against her chest as she eyed me.

"I don't mind. It'll be quick I guess." Kurenai cracked a giggle and waved at us when we left.

"Sakura?" She was quiet. There was no sign that she heard me. I guess she didn't hear me. So, I moved closer to her. I leaned down until I was close to her ear.

"Hey." Sakura squeaked. She covered that ear and shoved me to the side. I smirked.

"What's with you, Haruno?"

"Nothing, Uchiha." She was bothered. Just by her heavy steps and scowl face.

"See you tomorrow then."

"What's with you?" Sakura only glared elsewhere. Something was bothering her. So far, Naruto was the only who can annoy Sakura. That can make her scream in anger. That can have her pop a vessel on her temple. Even when he had a crush on her. He followed her like a puppy. Treated her only with attention.

I never saw her angry like this. Her eyes were like knives….or snakes. I can feel them piercing at me but she was looking at the floor. What did I do?

She then looked at me. If I was anyone, my spine would be shivering. Never knew how bad it is to make a girl like Sakura upset like this. Her bright eyes darken.

"What do she wants you to do?" Her tone soft but serious. Sakura tried keeping her cool. Even though I brushed off her sudden attitude, I found it a bit annoying.

"I'm helping her put back books." That weird aura went away slowly.

"Oh, cool. Should I come and help. I might earn some community service." She stuck out her tongue like a silly kid. I clicked my tongue. I ruffled Sakura's hair. She hates that. She jerked her head before I could.

"Solo mission." I said. I thought a smile was forming on her lips but the corner of her lips falls downward.

"What? Why not?" She pouted her cheeks.

"Because I said so."

"Why?" She begged.

"She asked me. Not you."

"So harsh." She faked cried. I nudged her.

"Well, make sure you come to Lee's par-" She speed up through the crowd of student.

"Hang out." Sakura scrunched her face.

"Party." She pointed. I gave up.

"Want me to walk you to class?" I suggested. I didn't want to honestly. Usually she asks so why not ask for the first time. She shook her head with a cheesy grin on her face.

"Nah. Let's eat lunch together." Good. I didn't have to walk her to the third floor.

"Nh."

Far as I could see before I turned the corner up the stairs after parting with Sakura, a flash of dark hair flowed in the air gracefully where Sakura was going. It was defiantly Hinata. Hinata went down the steps. I watched her hair bounce from each step. Elegantly moved left and right in a swift motion. For a second, our eyes met. She was first to break the stare.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**Thank you for reading. **

**Please review and favorite.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

* * *

**He Would Be Proud of Us**

* * *

Friday.

After helping Kurenai sensei out with the books, Neji came in looking for Hinata. Hinata rushed to get her big backpack and gathered a few thin note books in her arms. She said her good byes to Kurenai and I when the bell rung.

I headed out before saying bye to Kurenai and went out in the back where the football field is located. I sat on the bleachers where I saw Naruto talking to the gang. Surprisingly, Neji was here standing next to the girl with buns on her head and Lee.

And her.

She was spacing out looking at the field while the others were chatting their mouths away. I came over and every eye were on me.

"My man!" Naruto unhooked his arm around Ino's waist and hugged me. I pushed him off.

"You're so gay." I muttered. Naruto laughed. Most of the others did too.

Naruto started talking about my baseball games. From the very start, I sucked. I thought my team hated me. Naruto even admitted that he was going to rough me up freshman year. Ino punched him saying he was awful. They all laughed and Naruto continued.

I could run from first to second base less than a minute for the other team have the time to pick up the ball that I hit.

Every game whenever I'm on the field, the ball is coming towards my section, I wouldn't hesitate to push someone out the way to catch it. I'm an average committed player. I did everything right. Except. When I'm the one batting up, I sacrifice to home base.

No one would ever see me standing on any base. I literally step on all the bases to make it home. I would not wait for my team to pitch and I sit on third base. Like home base is right there. People with agility must take the chance to get a home run, right?

Usually the crowd would cuss. And threaten me. My team would glare. Or even spit at my shoes. Sometimes my coach hollers at me to stay on third. Do I listen? No. Hell no. His face would turn bright red like a cherry. Sometimes purple. Or even blue.

That was my freshman year.

Since then, I never learned my lesson as a sophomore. For the whole season, I succeed running home without getting caught out of most games. Of course, my breath got in the way majority of time. Therefore, I ran through the neighborhood and park with Kiba and Naruto to train my speed and breathing. And what luck did I give my team at the end of the season. Trophies. Medals. A certificate. Be on the school's newspapers. Yup. It paid off.

They all doubted on my technique. Many, like my mother were worried. I grew even more fast by running for a couple of miles on the track field on the week days and around the park on the weekends. Or even use the gym sport equipment room. As I jog throughout the week, I try to balance my heart rate.

Eight times I was sent to the doctors from a heart burn for my first football baseball season. I told my mom it wasn't a big deal but she refuses to listen to me. I went either way. Doctor said I should take it easy. How easy? He told me to take some medication. I don't take the medicine he proscribed me to take. Only my best friend, inhaler. If my heart involve in it. Only the ones I constantly take daily.

Mom grew anxious.

Enough about me. Kiba soon came around to talk to Neji and his friends. Of course, about the party on Saturday night.

"Yeah. Some other people from two schools going to be there too." Everyone gave Lee an odd look.

"Three? Why them?" Kiba scrunched his face. Lee shook his head to wave off the uncomfortable mood Kiba was sending.

"They're cool people. Right, Neji and Tenten?" Neji shrugged his shoulders. Tenten told us about some of their friends in other schools they hung out with. I was a familiar with some names like Bee and Sai. Bee was known as a Dj. He goes around a lot. Naruto and I met Sai at an art museum. Naruto confused me and Sai because we wore the same beanie and color jacket.

They're cool I guess.

"Hinata, why so quiet?" The small girl jerked her head back when Kiba spoken to her, facing near her face. Her face flushed pink like usual when she gets embarrassed. She nervously brought her eyes up to look at Kiba.

"Go-Gomen." He pats her head. Neji smacked Kiba's hand away in that second. Kiba glared at him then fixed his face with a smile as he looked down at Hinata.

"You're coming to the party Hinata?!" Ino exclaimed. Tenten nodded her head while planting her hands on the said girl's shoulders. Hinata turned her gaze at me. We stared for a minute. I eyed the calm Sakura. She busy herself by looking at the sky. I looked up at the changing sky too and glanced at the tower school clock.

"I'm leaving. It's getting dark." I turned.

"It's only four." Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke!" Sakura joined in and whined. Naruto and Sakura jumped on my back.

.

.

.

When Itachi told us about that certain upcoming gift, he came back months ago saying how he proposed to his college girlfriend. Mom wept in joy.

This night, the girl decided to visit for dinner to meet the family. I got to say. She was amazing. Her long brunette hair touch below her elbows. Her eyes were dark chocolate.

"What's your name?" Mother asked. The girl sitting across from me just smiled. Itachi held her hand. Showing off the silver band on her finger.

"Ayame." He said it very softly. I could tell. I could see love in his eyes. She giggled silently.

When she talks, words didn't exactly come from her lips. I didn't expect that. Pretty much a soundless conversation. Almost like she's whispering to us. Well, nothing comes out. Sometimes I moved closer or adjusted my seat to her when she's talking to me. Still no words come out.

She smiled every time Itachi gestured his hands. She replies with the different hand movements.

I realized. She's mute and death.

After dinner, they planned to leave but mom somehow persuaded for them to stay. The girl couldn't refuse. She fell in love with mom. She admired mom. She helped mom with cleaning after dinner and tried to follow what she's saying.

"She's not deaf, Sasuke." Itachi told me.

"I-I didn't say that."

"You assumed. Not all mute people are deaf. Like not all deaf people are mute. Yet, one ear is death though, she's able to read lips too." I nodded my head. I get it. But why did he choose her.

"Why her? Out of every girl in college."

"We met at the hospital when you had your surgery. She had hers on the same day. Before her surgery, we talked. She told me she was adopted. She lived with a lovely family. Her real folks abused her that she needed surgery. That led to her losing her voice and hearing in one ear." He stared at the ground grimly.

Itachi lost contact with her after she discharged from the hospital before me. College came around and he immediately stood beside her like two pieces of tape when he saw her. She works as a chef in her new family restaurant around here but she went away to study. They done everything together for the sake to not be apart again. They were in love. I guess.

When he said that he blushed. I felt warmth on my cheeks. I coughed to make the room not so awkward.

"You talk too much." I muttered.

"I forgot how useful words can be when I don't use it as offend. I miss talking." Itachi rest his chin on top of his palms. A kind smile plastered on his lips.

"What do you me?"

"I barely speak since I'm using sign language. It was worth it." He told me he sacrificed some months to take some sign language class. He mentioned how broken people aren't some project. They're pretty much interesting and challenging to have in a life to know they're also special with dreams and life.

The two slept in Itachi's old room. It's awkward. To know that my own brother already planning to get marry.

I missed this. Missed my brother being home. He still has his old habits. He peeks in my room at the middle of the night. He thought I was sleep but I wasn't. He shut the door and went down stairs for a glass of milk. I know its milk. He always drinks a glass before heading to bed. That's how my brother is.

The next day, the two got ready to leave. Mom hugged her soon to be daughter in law. I waved. She suddenly pulled me in for a squeeze. Itachi told me she said I was adorable. Ugh. But she was thinking about the younger version me.

She said I grown up handsome.

They left in his car. Mom suddenly broke down crying in my arms soon as we entered the house. Awkwardly, I sat her down on the couch. She cried how her boys are growing up. What mother wouldn't cry?

I chuckled as I wiped her face.

"Your father would be so proud."

"I bet he is." I hugged her. I thought about what Itachi said yesterday night.

Broken people…

Is it possible they give us strength? Am I broken too. I felt my mom wrapped her arm around my neck and her other hand on my beating chest. If I am broken, do I give them any strength to encourage me to keep on living.

I shut my eyes and sink in her warmth. If it's vice versa, I hope I'm giving as much strength to mother.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**Thank you for reading. Hope you like it. Needed some Itachi, ya'know. Itachi is bae. Well, third bae. First Sasuke and then Hinata. Yup. Yup.**

**Please review, follow, and favorite.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

* * *

**Out of Place**

* * *

Autumn.

Trees losing their glowing green leaves to various shades of purple, red, yellow, and orange. I was dressed is warm clothing. Dressed in a thick stripe sweater, dark jeans, boots, scarf wrapped around my neck, and a beanie. My mom kept me in my room until I wore something suitable for this breezy day.

I slowly walked on the side walk along with Naruto, Ino, and Sakura. We were all heading to Lee's place. I didn't want to go at first because big parties are awkward. Being surrounded with people I don't give a darn is annoying because they want to talk over me and try to be my friend. Then cling themselves onto me like leeches.

The girls don't know when to back off unless I mention bathroom. Some would follow me either way.

"Baby, I don't want you to drink too much tonight. My dad going to get mad if he smells any alcohol in your breath." Ino held onto Naruto's arm. Naruto kissed her nose. I guess he promised to take Mr. Yamanaka's precious daughter home.

"I'll try not to. I'll turn down a bit for you." Using his fingers to measure the amouth he'll take. He's so corny. Sakura giggled.

"Are you planning to drink tonight, Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura hair flew to the side as she turned her head to look up at Naruto.

"Probably a little." She played with her fingers. Naruto poked his head to make me see his goofy smirk on his face.

"Remember the second-time Sakura drink. She was totally wasted." Ino mentioned. Sakura tried to fling herself at Ino but Naruto blocked them. The line of us in order was Ino at the end, Naruto, Sakura between Naruto and I, I was closer to the parked cars on the street.

Naruto blocked between to calm the flustered Haruno and laughing Yamanaka. I just walked beside them as if I was out of place. I felt like one.

By the time we made it to the house, everyone was drinking and laughing, dancing like horn dogs and trying to talk over the music which seem like they're yelling. Where is Lee's parents? I looked beside me to see Sakura looking around.

"What's wrong?" She shot me a look. I shrugged.

"Nothing."

We turned to see Karin and Suigetsu. Karin was dancing her way to Sakura. Sakura nervously and shyly moved back but Karin snatched her away to the dance floor. Suigetsu cracked up.

I said that. Yet, I felt like it's something. I don't know why but this party feels wrong.

I followed Suigetsu to where the drinks were served down stairs that was decorated into a bar room. We sat down on the stools and a bar tender served us wine. I'm sixteen and some random bar tender at least nineteen or twenty-one gave us wine.

I let Suigetsu take the first sip. Then I gulped it down. The burning through my throat was wonderful with the honey taste.

"AHHH! So good!" Suigetsu slammed his cup down and the man poured him more. I left him there and walked around the huge basement. Lee has some weird place. I spotted a window that shows a view of a… Underground pool?

I saw some people diving in like penguins and seals. Idiots going to get sick.

I went up the steps and found myself being drifted on the dance floor. I don't know how but many people grinded and swayed with the flow of the music too close for my liking. It was hot. I was sweating bullets on my back. Two girls sandwich me. This wasn't the first.

I went to a few parties and was violated in them. Chest touches, butt squeezes, no personal space, suffocation, and feeling hot. I end up drinking my inhaler then intoxicated sweat air.

Now I was danced on two girls. I slide my way out by the time the girl from behind crept her hands over my abdomen and drifted downward. No way was she going to touch down there.

I came across a calmer room. Well, the make out session room. And guess who was there at the corner. Uzumaki and Yamanaka.

Naruto and Ino lip locking should be called eating each other's faces. I never felt uncomfortable before in my life. Brought me shivers when his hand slipped under her shirt. From. The. Front.

Just by that one squeeze and a grown coming from Ino was a sign to go. Quickly, I moved to another room to get away from this. On my way, I dodged sloppy girls' arms and lips, high sleeping dudes, and food and beverages on the floor. Good luck cleaning up Lee.

Climbing the steps, I prayed for an empty room. I remembered at one party, I was looking for the bathroom. I came across a guy having sex with three girls. If possible. Anyway, one of the girls begged me in slurs to join them.

Never in my life was my heart beating rapidly at that day when she stood up. The sheet dropped and I saw everything. I immediately shut the door when she took two steps.

While looking for a room, I saw a cloud lingering the air. I can smell it. I decided to get a few puffs. I met Shikamaru there. One of the top students in school. No one could beat his school rank. No one knows how he's smart. He sleeps through, math. Japanese, gym, lunch, science, and study period. He don't even come to the awards ceremony to get his certificates.

I never saw this blonde girl with pig tails in his arm. She was obviously high out of this word.

"Who's the kid?" She asked. Maybe not so high.

"A friend. Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, this is my girlfriend, Temari." Temari sat up to lift her hand. A lazy smile on her face. Her clothes were rather sloppy but fitting. Like Shikamaru. I bet he influence her.

"Excuse my appearance. But hey, kid." I took her hand. Shikamaru passed the blunt to me and I took a few puffs. Ahh. I needed that.

"How are you liking the party?" Temari asked. She slouched against Shikamaru.

"It's fine." I inhaled again and passed it to her. She took it and sucked it. In unison, we created a tornado wining up in the air. Shikamaru just sat there with his eyes close.

"Bee is very good." Shikamaru said. The walls and floor jumping as the beat drop. Everyone down stairs were making noises.

I nodded my head. Gave myself ten minutes listening to the music and feeling the vibration through the walls. I stood up.

"Leaving already?" Temari smirked. I know what she is thinking of. That I can't hang. I would but I want to lay down in a calmer place. With no sound. I opened the door and Kiba and Sai came in looking slow.

"Sup Suke!" Kiba hugged me. I shrugged him off. I gave Sai a nod and he replied with the same head bob. I walked passed them to head deeper on the second floor. The sound was fading. I turned the corner to see a dim light dead end with a lounging chair, table, and lamp that's illuminating the room.

In my surprise, the quiet Hyuga was sitting there reading a novel. My heavy steps alarmed her. She picked up her head to look at me. A gentle smile placed on her face.

"Sup." I strolled towards her and sat on the same chair, a bit to her space. I didn't know how close I was to her until she made a mousy like sound. I moved an inch away.

"Sorry."

"I-It's fine… Ho-How are you?" She said. I looked around. There was a window behind us. I saw the teens down stairs through windows. Still parting like animals. I shut the curtains.

"Fine. Why are you here?" I asked her. She shut her book close. I noticed her outfit. Very simple. She wore a t-shirt under a loose long sleeves cardigan, hanging on her off her shoulders. A long skirt at the length of her ankles and boots. Her hair was put together in a low ponytail.

"Readi-reading. Why are yo-you here?" She threw that back at me. Her finger pointing at the chair. I smirked. Leaned back on the chair.

"Need some peace." Hinata agreed. I was hot. I removed my sweater. Hinata stuffed her book in her bag.

"What were you reading? Do you usually read at parties?" Hinata brushed her hair behind her ear.

"A fictional book about rom-ro-romance. Well, I-I never been in a pa-party before. This is my fi-first." She cupped her red cheeks. I laughed a bit. She asked if this was my first. I told her no and talked about my first party I went to and got violated in. She laughed.

Her laughs were beautif- I liked them.

She covered her nose. I smelled myself. Oops.

"Sorry." I moved away some more. She thanked me with her small voice.

"Why not join your friends down stairs?" Hinata sighed. She fiddled with her fingers.

"I don't wa-want to be a bo-bother. I actually came with my cousin and his friends." I didn't understand what she meant by that. But she should had stayed home then. A shy girl like she would feel out of place in a party. I wonder why she came. It was no point in coming. Am I right? Neji should had known better.

"Bother? You should at least try to have a good time?" I told her. She shook her head.

"I'm not into…party stuff." She said picking up her bag and hug it.

"Same." Her eyes widen like she didn't believe me.

"You fit in to me." I do? I don't see it. Maybe hanging around Sakura and Naruto changed my title. After discharging from the hospital, I went back to school. I didn't fit in school at all. I always sat far from the other kids and spoken when I had too. Only that bubbly blonde brought me out and the pink bean opened me up.

"Nh."

Minutes passed.

"Would you like a drink?" She touched her throat and nodded. I stood up and she followed me down stairs. Did more people came in? The place is filling up down here. I looked back.

Where the fuck is sh-

"Ahh!" No one paid that scream no mind. The music was loud anyway. I turned to the right and then scanned the left side. Where the fuck is she?! I pushed my way through the crowd. I stopped when something tugged my sweater in my arm. I saw a tiny hand gripping my sweater through my arm.

I yanked the girl's arm through the clueless people. Her soft body held me as her life depends on me. She panicked in my arms. I lead her the way away from the crowd to the beverages down stairs. We saw Lee break dancing on the floor. The circle of people cheering him on.

I sat us down far back corner. The bar tender man winked at me and handed us a drink. Before she held it in her hands to take a sip, I snatched it from her and smelled it. Strong. Was he trying to make her drunk?

"May I have water instead." I ordered. He nodded and threw a bottle of water at me and I caught it. I handed it to her. She politely thanked me and drank it.

"Lee is ha-having fun." She spun the stool seat to face the monkeys on the floor dancing. I nodded.

Hinata and I talked down stairs for a while. She told me some things about herself. So did I. She seemed like a nice girl. She put education and business first. She on top in academics. Takes classes in piano and violin lessons. She loves going to the library to read books and watching dramas. Hates spicy food and fish.

I told her how I play baseball. She said she goes to some of the baseball games because Neji and Tenten goes to watch Lee play. I told her about my academic skills. She felt embarrass to be ahead of me in our class. I shrugged it off.

Hyuga Hinata is one interesting girl.

The said girl glanced at her watch.

"I must go." She gathers her stuff. Hinata took a couple of steps then stopped.

"Can-Can you walk me out?" She stuttered. I nodded. We walked together up the steps. A couple of guys ambushed their way through us. She almost tipped backwards until I grabbed her. I held her waist tight around my arm.

"You okay." She nodded trying to hide her face from her hair. I know she was blushing. She does that a lot when she's close to someone or embarrass. I moved my arm from her and held her hand. They were tiny compared to mine.

We made it out the door to the cool night. I let go of her.

"Th-Thanks again." She bowed. I stopped her from bowing.

"It's fine. You don't have to bow. I'm not some king." She giggled. A cab waited for her. Once she got in she waved. I waved to as it rode away.

I walked home. I was tired anyway. And need a shower.

I bet we're the only two who left early.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**Hey guys. How's it going with me? Well, I'm in college and back in fanfic! YESHHHH! APPLAUSES, APPLAUSES! Joking. Hope you guys like the relationship Sasuke has with everyone. He's not so grumpy. He's more chill.**

**Do you kitties like the chill Sasuke? Or is he too chill for ya?**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

* * *

**Locker Rooms**

* * *

"Sorry Kurenai sensei that I canceled the tutoring appointment." Sasuke stood in front of the desk picking up books that sensei scanned. Kurenai brushed him off by saying it was fine.

"Are you free later today?" Kurenai asked the tall teen. Sasuke spaced out thinking about his schedule today.

"I'm free."

"Okay then! Make sure you come after school. The student would be waiting." She showed her pearly whites. Sasuke nibbled the inside of his cheek and nodded head as he carried the books where it is needed to go.

While turning the corner, he bumped into someone with…Pink hair?

"Sakura." He greeted.

"Hey Sasuke. You're still helping her out." Sasuke grunted as if it was a reply. Sakura stared at the Uchiha. She stopped him when he was further down the aisle.

"What?"

Sakura flinched. Now she felt like she was annoying him. Sakura bobbed her head low looking down.

"Am I wrong to feel like you're avoiding me?" She laid her head against his back as he turned to put a book up top on the shelf. From the corner of his eye, he could only see her lovely pink locks covering her face.

He heard sniffs.

"Sakura…" His voice made it worse. Tears dropped on the carpet floor. Sasuke stepped away.

"Sakura, help me put these books back. My arms hurt from practice." Sakura rubbed off the gloom to a weak smiling gesture. She found herself hanging out with Sasuke the whole lunch period in the library.

Sakura didn't realize but a studying Hyuga was busy observing the two bickering around her. They didn't get to her aisle but the ones beside the aisle she was in. Hinata couldn't focus on her work. Something was bothering her.

She carefully used her hand to brush her hair in place from behind. The itching feeling on her neck was tempting. But she held back with all her might.

"Hyuga." She peaked from her towers of books. It didn't help. She was so small. A pair of onyx eyes and a flawless face appeared above the books staring her down. She swallowed a small lump from her throat.

"U-Uchiha." She mimicked him. Before the corner of his lips curled, Sakura came around. Back to his poker face.

"I finished placing the books for you." Hinata frowned.

"Yo-you didn't have to-to." She looked down at her notebook and erase some errors. Sakura watched her.

"I did. What are you doing?" Sasuke came around to sit next to her. Forgetting the pinkette.

"Ju-Just a math probl-H-Hey!" Sasuke took her note book from her. He stared at the question she was stuck on. He grabbed a led pencil and scribbled on her notebook. Hinata watched him solving the fractional problem. She hates fractions. Especially when there's parenthesis to distribute a number outside.

"Then you find the suitable denominator that…" He went on. Until he explained about the whole problem fully, Hinata thanked him multiple times. Sasuke offered to stay to help her but Sakura clock was ticking.

"Sasuke, can we head out now." Hinata didn't want to be caught between. She suggested his help for today was enough. He glanced at his watch. Some time left for lunch.

"Fine. I'm hungry." He backed his chair and stood up tall. Hinata combed her hand behind her hair. Nervously felt the itching sensation crawling back.

"Hungry, Hyuga?" Sasuke stopped his trails. Hinata's and Sakura's eyes lined up. Hinata broke out of the stare and shake her head.

"I-I'm good." Sakura and Sasuke left. Leaving the now hungry Hinata in her studies.

After the bell ring, Hinata sat in her Japanese class. The teacher didn't come yet so she brought out her book and notes on the desk.

"Hinata!" The poor girl jumped out of her seat. Covering her neck. The blonde giggled at Hinata's reaction.

"Y-Yes Ino?" Ino dug in her large hand bag to pull out a meat bun. Hinata was very confused. Ino then pulled out a small folded sticky note. Hinata opened her mouth to ask her what is this but Ino moved to fast to sit in her seat to chat with Sakura.

Hinata glanced at the meat bun and sticky note. Her stomach grumbled. She would get into trouble if she eats in class. She stuffed the warm meat bun in her messenger bag. She cautiously opened the sticky note. Before reading, she adjusted her glasses. She's farsighted.

_I heard your stomach while solving your question. Next time eat on time._

_-Uchiha_

Hinata's ears whistled.

Desks down, Sakura saw the Hyuga reaction. Sasuke handed Sakura the bun. She felt disgusted when he asked her to deliver it to Hinata. Deep down, the trash cans teased Sakura while she walked passed them on her way to class.

So instead of giving the bun directly to her, she asked Ino. She didn't tell Ino nothing about the bun and sticky note. Sakura didn't know what was written on the sticky note. Her mind was going ballistics to the point where her thoughts took her.

Sasuke gave Hinata his address. His phone number. A meet up location. A date for a date. Description of what he likes about her. His confession.

Sakura ignored Ino bickering. She wasn't too into the conversation about Ino sitting on Naruto's back as Naruto do pushups.

Of course, She won't admit it. Haruno Sakura was jealous. Jealous of two of three of her friends moving on with themselves. And this feeling ashamed her. Sakura didn't want to be the only one in the group without a lover.

It was awkward enough when she saw Ino and Naruto talking and getting closer. Then the next day, the two blondes held hands in the halls and he walked her to most of her classes. Ended up pecking her lips before dropping her off. And every time Ino wants to brag about her love life, Sakura would get annoyed and jealous. Most time, Sakura imagine what Ino do with Naruto, would happen to her with Sasuke. A girl could dream right.

Oh, how Sakura wished she had that. She wanted Sasuke since she first laid eyes on him. She didn't mean to kiss him at some freshman hang out. And then result to cutting her lip with his braces.

But look at them now from before. Sakura is even closer than before. They grew a bond now. She looks forward to the day he asks her out.

But this Hyuga girl is bothering her. Hinata cannot interfere.

After class was over, Hinata went in her locker to shove her books in her locker. She slowly made her way to the locker room. Smelled like sweat and perfume. That's the usual.

The first time Hinata changed in the locker room was when she started middle school. She and her friends eagerly ran in the well-constructed room full with lockers, three showers, and stalls. Some started stripping their clothes off bravely. Hinata gave them props. Many girls teased each other about who grew from last year to how they need a diet to lessen some parts of their body.

_Hinata dropped her skirt. A gasped echoed the room. Hinata turned around to see no one other than one of her friends staring at her in shock. The girl immediately looked away._

_"Cute panties Hinata." The not shock friend giggled. Hinata shyly smiled._

_"Don't be loud." Hinata nudged the girl. As the bluette turned around to slip on her shorts and remove her button shirt, everyone in her area dropped the talking to whispering. Hinata slipped on her shirt and sneakers._

_Properly dressed for gym, the girls walked out. Isolating Hinata. Hinata went towards her friends but they had a grim and stoic look on their faces. Hinata frowned._

_"What's wrong?" Hinata asked. The brave one came forth._

_"I-We can't be friends." She walked away. The other two followed her. The very confused Hinata stood there. Snickering was heard. Hinata twisted around to see the boys lining up. The male teacher noticed and glanced at Hinata. He shouted at them and the boys hushed. Then the female gym teacher pulled her to the side. Was she in trouble?_

_"Ms. Hyuga, can you start wearing sweats and a long sleeve shirt for gym. I don't want to offend you but the students are feeling uncomfortable."_

Hinata didn't understand at the time. Now is different. And it became a routine.

Now, the girl hide herself in the stall. She changed in the stall from her uniform to her gym clothes. The usual. Sweats and a white shirt. Along with a long sleeve thin sport shirt under the white gym shirt. And her sneakers.

People called her crazy for wearing sweat for freshman year summer. They didn't know. She got used to it anyway. She doesn't sweat that much. Good thing it's fall season. Cool air, sweat pants.

Hinata went out to lock her clothes up and exited out the room to play gym. Her least favorite class. She tied her short hair low. The length of her hair reached her shoulders. She was pleased that it grew.

She can't wait for her hair to grow further down.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**BOOM! I'm back baby! I'm so feeling this story. Are you readers feeling it? Rate me 1-10. XDDD**

**Hope you guys enjoy my story! I want your feedback! **


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

* * *

**Pills in the Trash**

* * *

"Sasuke, where's Naruto?" Kiba poked his head in the room. Sasuke was laying on Naruto's bed with his arm over his eyes. Clearly he was snoozing. Kiba narrowed his eyes. He turned his head to look down at Hinata.

"Ki-Kiba, I really shouldn't be here. I-I ha-have studying to do and-and-" Kiba interrupted.

"Yadda yadda yadda! Yeah. Yeah. Stay here with Sasuke. He's just sleep." Kiba said. Hinata nervously peaked in the room to look at the sleeping Uchiha. She turned her head back at Kiba but he was long gone. Hinata was dragged out the door by Neji this morning. Neji called Kiba to hang out with her. Kiba doesn't mind Hinata company. She just bores him so he tagged her along when he hangs out with Shino and Naruto. The girl was too quiet and awkward, Kiba kept himself distance.

So here they are.

Hinata stepped in the room. She looked around the room to see it was a bit messy. The walls were painted creamy white. The theme of the room was simple and mature. However, clothes were scattered at the corner of his room and some on his dresser and chair. An item fell from the chair that Hinata bumped into. She wanted to pick it up but she froze. This was suppose to be Naruto's room.

Why are there...

"Panties?"

"Ahh!" Hinata flew up in the air so high. Her body didn't touch the floor but something more soft yet uncomfortable. She heard a groan underneath her. Realizing that the Uchiha was under her, Hinata removed herself from his body. Sasuke gave her the nastiest glare ever. He was the one that said what she was staring at the floor. He was the one that surprised her.

"I-I'm so sor-sorry Sasuke! I di-didn't mean to-" She stopped once she saw Naruto walked in. Kiba, Ino, and Sakura came in. Sakura grew tense when she spotted Hinata fidgeting and Sasuke eyeing her. Why was he looking at her? Sakura thought. He hands cringed open, close, open, and then formed a tight grip.

Sasuke sat up rubbing his chest. He stopped at the center of his chest.

"What happened? I heard a thump." Kiba said. Ino nodded her head as if she heard to same thing. Sasuke side glanced at Naruto and pointed at the floor.

"Clean your room for once. Don't influence your girlfriend to add on to your collection." Everyone eyed the floor to see green lace panties on the floor. Ino screeched.

"Oh ho ho ho! Nothing to see here." Naruto pushed Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura out of the room. Sasuke took his time to leave the room too. As for Ino, she quickly grabbed the underwear and hid it in her purse. Mentally noting that she must wash them. And look for other ones that she had been missing lately.

They all gathered around the game room in the attic. They all decided to chill since school was canceled because of teacher meeting. Sasuke sat down on a bean bag chair. Sakura purposely fell on his lap and rest her head on his chest. Sasuke simply didn't care. He was cold. So, her body warmth suited him. Her eyes flickered at the Hyuga's. Hinata carelessly walked passed them. Not paying them no mind.

"Ewww. Naruto and Ino doing the dirty already." Kiba snickered. Naruto sat Ino between his legs. He grabbed the game controller to start up the game system.

"Shut up. We didn't do nothing." Ino threw a pillow pet foxy, that she brought for Naruto's birthday last week, at Kiba's face. The pillow smacked his face quite hard leaving a sting on his nose. Naruto and Ino high-fived each other. Couple power.

"Yet." Naruto whispered in her ear. Ino blushed and kissed his lips. Sasuke heard them. No doubt. He has ears like a hawk. Sasuke grabbed the foxy pillow and threw it at the couple's head.

"Disgusting." Sasuke said. Sakura giggled against Sasuke's chest. She pulled out her phone and started going through it.

"That's why your ass can't beat me at car racing." Naruto exclaimed. Kiba and Sasuke got their controllers ready. While starting the game and the blonde and pinkette cheering the guys on, Hinata sat on the couch reading a book. She took a couple of glances at the television then back to the text.

Ino noticed someone was missing. She opened her mouth to say the shy girl's name but the vibration on her stomach stopped her. Ino opened her phone and glanced at Sakura's cheesy face.

_Forehead:_

_Aren't we cute :3_

Ino rolled her eyes. Ino always supported Sakura in whatever her green eyes laid on. Ino use to had a crush on Sasuke but she knew for fact that it was impossible. The Uchiha hated her. Yeah, hated her. They all went to middle school together. Beside Hinata. Ino, Sakura, Kiba, and Naruto were the loudest bunch. Sasuke never knew how he fit in with them. Anyway, Ino tried to push herself on to Sasuke. Sasuke pushed her further away from him. She just gave up. She thought she'll never find anyone who would accept her.

And look at her now. So, unexpected. She never thought about herself being in a relationship with the anxious, idiot, hilarious, trouble maker. She's happy to be with Naruto. He has eyes for her. And vice versa.

Sakura never gave up her crush for Sasuke. He was hard to get close to. After that kiss braces incident, things changed. Sakura was too forceful for the Uchiha and thinking that Uchiha Sasuke doesn't like her hit her for a week. He avoided her and never attempt to talk to her. Sakura distanced herself from her friends for some months during freshman year. Until one day, Uchiha Sasuke asked her a question about homework.

Sakura came back to life.

Now they're best friends. Ino thinks.

Sasuke lets Sakura lay on him like if she was his girlfriend. Yes, they look cute together. But no. Sakura is wrong to take advantage. Sasuke was wrong to lead her on.

_Pig:_

_*^* yup_

Ino went back to watching the game. Sasuke won four games so far. Sakura squealed. Naruto grumbled about wanting to play another game. Kiba cussed.

"Anyone wants snacks?" Naruto offered. He brought a bag of chips. Kiba growled.

"Fuck that. We want food." Kiba said. Sakura eagerly nodded.

"Pizza?" Sakura surfed the net to order online.

"Umm...I can't have piz-pizza." Hinata raised her hand. Ever eyes were on her. Naruto smiled.

"It's fine. What would you like tacos, chinese, japanese, italian sub,...ramen?" Pillows were thrown at the blondes while the others groaned. Hinata sat there not understanding why they did that but she found it amusing.

"Well, ram-ramen sou-sounds okay."

"NO!"

"We calling up for some Asian food." Sasuke flipped his cell phone.

"Is that a slide kick phone?" Naruto and Kiba held in their laughs. Sasuke dialed the number on his slide kick. Naruto and Kiba new Sasuke have an iphone but they never knew about his other phone.

"Jealous? At least I can keep up with two phones."

"Why two phones? Isn't that extra bills." Sakura asked Sasuke. She was pushed to the side by Sasuke. She was now sitting next to him on the bean bag chair.

"I can manage." He didn't want to explain he has a better deal to access online free on the slide kick. And the iphone is just for calls.

By the time they ordered and waited down stairs Ino and Sakura went through Naruto's room to look for any other of her undies. Hinata was stuck with the guys. Naruto was busy talking to Hinata. Both sat on the chair talking about math an history. Sasuke noticed something.

"So I can come visit you during this week." Naruto carelessly laid his hand on Hinata's hand. Hinata flinched. She took her hand and held it against her chest. Naruto usually a touchy guy. He's very friendly. He doesn't mean no harm. Clueless about personal space though.

Speaking about a touchy subject to Kiba. Kiba bud in.

"You guys are so corny. Why do you need to meet her at some dumb library?" Kiba laid his head-on top of his arms that were crossed on the table. Naruto flipped the bird at Kiba. The brunette rolled his eyes.

"I would like to pass my classes until I graduate." Naruto barked. Kiba raised his brow and murmured something that made Naruto's chair fell backwards and had him on his feet gripping Kiba's shirt.

"Cheat on Ino." Hinata gasped. Kiba can be a hassle.

"Cheat on who?" Ino and Sakura came back in the kitchen. Sakura had the bag of Asian food in her hands with eveyone's orders. She set them on the table and sat down at the same time as Ino. Ino eyed the brunette and blonde with a serious look. She heard her name. One should speak up and rest their peace. Naruto let go.

"Nothing babe." He slowly sat back down. Sasuke patted Naruto's back.

"I'mma go use the rest room." Hinata and Sasuke said in unison. Both gave a look at each other.

"You can go first." Again, with unison.

"No it's okay-fine."

"This is weird." Ino laughed.

"Fucking hilarious! They so cute." Naruto pursed his lips. Sasuke jerked his head to side to direct Hinata to the bathroom. As the two disappeared, Sakura stood up.

"I need to wash my hands."

"Use the kitchen sink." Naruto pointed.

"Naruto butt out." She stomped her way to the Uchiha and Hyuga. Naruto was so lost. He didn't like Sakura sudden attitude. Obviously, the pink haired girl was acting strange. It bothered Ino too. Kiba dug in his platter.

While waiting for Hinata to finish the toilet, Sasuke saw Sakura making her way.

"What sup?" She waved. Sasuke nodded his head. She leaned her back against the opposite wall from what Sasuke leaning on. Sakura just shrugged her shoulders. Sasuke picked up how Sakura's clingy behavior. It irritated him. Causing his lower eye lid to twitch. He forbids to confess to her because she might twist his words around making him seem like a bad guy assuming things. He just let it slide.

Hinata came out the bathroom feeling relieved. The first person who caught her eyes was Sakura. Sakura simple gave her the blankest stare until she walked away. Sasuke went in the bathroom. After he freshen himself, Sakura told him to wait for her. Before closing the door, Sakura saw an odd sliver thing near the trash can. Clearly Naruto needs more house cleaning to do.

Sakura picked it up to see that it's a pill pack. She flipped it to the back, reading the description. After finishing up, Sakura came out showing Sasuke the pack.

"Why are you digging in Naruto's trash?" He spun around to start going to the kitchen. Sakura held his arm, pulling him back.

"I wasn't digging! I just saw this laying on the floor. Didn't you saw it?" Her beady green eyes sharply stared right at the Uchiha. Sasuke sighed. Holding in his patients.

"No. I'm not nosy like someone." Sakura pouted her cheeks. Shaking her head, she opened her mouth.

"Naruto doesn't take anxiety medication." She held the pack in the tall teen's face. Sasuke snatched the pack and read the description.

"Probably his parents."

"C'mon Sasuke. Eveyone knows his family is as health as a pregnant lady."

"Who are you suggesting?" Sasuke raised his brow.

Back to the kitchen, Sasuke and Sakura were the last ones to taste their food. Ino and KIba argued about some stupid tv show. Naruto gently eased it down before his house be covered with food. Sakura observed the table quietly. She then snapped her eyes right at the shy girl. Sasuke watched Sakura looking at Hinata. Hinata reached for a napkin but she didn't had the arm length.

"Here you go Hinata." Naruto passed it to her. She smiled.

"Thanks." Ino finished her platter. She got up to throw it away and went back in her seat to chat with Hinata.

"So Hinata, how come you moved next door to this jerk?" The blonde female pointed at Kiba. Kiba narrowed his eyes. Hinata giggled.

"My father and mother wanted to move back in Konoha. We miss it here." She sighed sweetly.

"Oh. Where did you use to live?"

"In Suna." She answered. Naruto started complaining how hot it is over there. Hinata agreed but she loved it there because it was peaceful and the cold winter never comes. Suna was like a totally different world compare to Konoha. Slowly Hinata slowly adjusted with the groups conversation very well. She barely touched her novel in her bag. The gang moved back in the living room.

"I want to travel there. Naruto we should go there for a vacation." Ino hugged him. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Not with my allowance. I'm trying to save up for this car I put on hold."

"Tsk." Naruto glanced at Sasuke. Who was smirking.

"What? You think I can't save up for a car?"

"I know you can't drive for shit." Everyone laughed at the blushing Naruto. Making swirls on the table, Hinata spoken up for Naruto behalf.

"I bet he'll get the hang of it. It takes baby steps." She patted Naruto's shoulder. Naruto hugged the little girl. Sakura nudged Ino by her foot. Ino ignored her.

"Hinata always understands!" The Uzumaki whined playfully, still wrapped his arms around her waist. This closeness brought Hinata back to her senses. She flushed red and tried to stuttered her way out. Naruto patted her head like some girl good she is.

"We should head out." Kiba stretched. Already tired watching Naruto and Hinata flirting with each other. Surprisingly, Ino didn't say anything. She just shrugged it off. Sasuke stood on his feet.

"I'mma go too." He said. He had some essay to do tonight. Naruto walked the group out the door. He hugged Sakura and Sasuke before stepping out the door. Sasuke called him gay along with a harsh push. Leaving Sakura in her giggles. Ino gave them a farewell, she was planning to stay longer with Naruto. As the door closed behind them, Sakura's hands grew itchy. She paced herself further up to Hinata. Kiba and Sasuke left at the back walking.

"I bet Naruto about to get pounded by Ino tonight." Kiba smirked. Sasuke's thoughts drifted to what Kiba meant. He shook his thoughts away and pushed the terrible brunette.

"Stop talking to me like that. I'm not Naruto." Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets. Chilly evening.

"What?! I'm just joking, bruh."

"I'm not your bruh, Kiba." Kiba can't never get in Sasuke's good side. How does Naruto and Suigetsu do it? So Kiba decided to shut his mouth. Meanwhile, the two stopped and saw Hinata and Sakura bickering. Hinata snatched something from Sakura and ran off. Kiba called out to Hinata and ran after her. Sasuke approached Sakura. His body froze from the stoic look Sakura was making. A creepy smile appeared on her lips.

"Sakura what the fuck did you do?!" Sasuke shook the girl's shoulders. Sakura laughing was heard throughout the neighborhood. Even Kiba and Hinata could hear it as they were further down.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

"She's a fucking psycho!" She laughed even harder. She crunched down holding in her tight organs. She couldn't believe it. She repeated every word that came out of Hinata's mouth.

_"Give it back!"_

Sasuke backed away. He wasn't sure how to react. It bugged him. Hinata literally bone rushed down the neighborhood. Never looked back. He knew she was upset. Very upset. Sakura hit her weak spot. Sakura thought she got Hinata. She felt like she was inching closer to know the real her. Sakura didn't believe one bit of Hinata's cute shy act. She just witnesses the girl stop stuttering once she exited the bathroom to take her drugs. Sakura done a bit thinking. Hinata has problems. She's crazy. She's not normal. She needs medication to keep her at bay. All the twitching, stuttering, eyes blinking rather odd at times was just the drugs wearing off.

She finally got her. As she got up she was about to tell Sasuke her thoughts. But the laughter won't stop. Yeah, it was childish. But hey. From Lee's party, Sakura knew something was up. Hinata isolated herself from the crowd. Hinata's problems might freak the others out. She ran away. Sakura saw her ghostly walked up the stairs coming from the bathroom. Maybe to take her pills before moving to upstairs while the party was down stairs.

Yes, Sakura's on the roll. She thought to herself.

"You're pitiful." Sasuke spitted. Sakura stopped laughing and looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke walked around her and took the longest way home. He couldn't think about anything except... for her.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**How was this chapter? Anything weird? Huh? How do you feel about Sakura's and Hinata's relationsip? You think they'll work out in the future? Should they? Any InoxNaruto fans?! Hopefully nothing wrong with them. Any suspicion with Kiba?**

**(REVIEW) FOLLOW FAVE**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

* * *

**Making Up**

* * *

Sakura.

She tried to sit with me and the gang. I move away. She stops me to chat. I ignore and walk pass her like if she wasn't there. She cried to Ino, Ino talked to me. It didn't work. I made Ino upset with me. And Naruto. Naruto knew he couldn't talk me out of it. Sakura casually sneak glances whenever she spots me. I know it. Sometimes I catch her staring across the room. She never tries to look away to pretend she wasn't eyeballing me.

I kept my distance from her. I avoided her. She got annoying. Weird. Clingy. Immature. Impolite. I don't know why I let my guard down. Maybe because the time at the hospital I hated every doctor, nurse, and patients in there. Except. I do remember giving a second chance to those who tried to show that they are interested or even care about a sick person like me.

I gave the doctors a chance to save my life. I gave the nurses a chance to aid me through the months and years. Also, patients in the hospital. I felt alone at first when my family became busy with work and school. The hospital was a horrible place to me. I was separated from my family and a normal life style.

Second chances were acceptable.

I gave one to Sakura Haruno . From the very start, she bothered me. I should had known there are some people who never change. After that incident days ago about finding out that Hinata takes anxiety medication, made me feel some type of way. It wasn't pity. There was some type of a connection. Like memories of the hospital. Slowly sinking in back in time, I also took medication like that.

Laughing in my face like I wasn't some kid who came out of the hospital experiencing a daily food plan along with drugs. And she expects me to feel sorry after apologizing to me. She doesn't know why she is apologizing first.

"Hehee. Well. Well. Well. Look who we have here." I turned my head to see Shikamaru making his way towards me. I sat on the roof floor with my back leaning against the rail fence and knees popped upward at the sky. Shikamaru sat next to me.

I didn't have no words to say to him. I barely interact with Nara unless we have a project together in a class or smoke at parties. I focused my eyes at the cloudy sky. Forecast was right about today.

"So I heard about Sakura and you." Shikamaru started. It has been two weeks so far. She already got the message that I don't want to do nothing with her.

"She's doesn't look to good lately." Her problem, Shikamaru. I don't care if she is proscribed to take anxiety pills. Karma is a bitch.

"What's on the test for this Friday?" I asked. Shikamaru chuckled.

"Mulitple choice about lesson five through seven and an essay about what to look for as a police when a crime took place at a home." I nodded my head after the Nara finished. I got up to leave the roof top. It was getting cold. As I walked down the steps, Nara stopped me. I didn't face him. Just my back in view.

"What are you going to do about Naruto?" He's quite the nosy lazy fool. Yet smart. Maybe Ino bugged him.

"What about him?" I asked.

"You didn't hear?" I took one step.

"Sakura dating Naruto." Oh, yeah. I forgot. Some mixed up happened. Sakura and Ino had a fight last week. Somehow Hinata got in it but then the table turns to Sakura. Now the idiot with the pink bimbo. Ino quickly sucked it up. As I can see, she showed no emotion about missing Naruto after the third day of their break up. And guessing, Naruto is pitying Sakura because I never gave her what she desired. I swear she seduced him.

As soon as the Uzumaki dated that girl, we argued a lot about the smallest things. We fought a few days ago because I didn't agree on his opinion. Our friendship or bond dropped. I ignored the idiot. We don't socialize like we use to. We don't eat lunch together. People thought it was going to be the end of the world every time we walk pass each other in the halls. We don't text each other about the game scoring and other stupid things. Or meet up to walk home together.

He kept his distance. I kept mine.

"Oh." I walked down some more until I reached the door.

"Karin texted me to meet her at the infirmary." Why?

My conscious took me to the room that smells like ginger every year. Shizune is coated with that smell every time she walks pass. It even lingers in the halls. Not in a bad way. Ginger smells okay.

"About time." Karin shifted her hips, leaning on the right side with her arms cross.

"What happen? You look fine to me." I told her. Karin rolled her red eyes and nudge me to the door.

"It's not me. It's my annoying cousin." She walked off. I signed. Now what do he want.

I slide open the door to see Naruto's naked back. I shut the door close. This alarmed him, he turned his head.

"Naruto, don't turn away!" He hissed after a stinging slap smacked his arm. I came around to see Ino sitting on a wheeling stool. Naruto faced her and shut his eyes. She patted a cotton ball against his side of his face. I leaned on the wall.

"So?" I said. I thought the two weren't talking anymore. Ino poured the liquid ointment onto another cotton ball after throwing away the used one in a small trash can beside her. She nudged her head, signaling Naruto. Naruto sighed. I looked down at the marbled floor.

"I'm sorry." I picked up my head. I stood there across from his side listening to his fault. He told me he acted like a bad friend. He shouldn't had gone out with Sakura. He felt like a mess without Ino and me. He scared Hinata way before their study session. She never spoke to him or contact him after that. He done some other shit like failing some classes and not going to practice to be with Sakura during those two weeks. He told me he broke up with her yesterday. And this morning was bad.

"So you want me to feel bad for you." Naruto dropped his head shaking it slowly. I froze when he turned. There was a purple bruised on the other side of his face.

He smiled. One of his glorified smiles. Nothing soft about it. Just cheesy. Didn't fit that swollen eye and puffy cheek.

"I just need my ex and old best friend ba-back!" Tears fells from his chin. Ino frowned. I walked up to them. Naruto sat there crying silently. I don't know why but I patted his head and ruffled it a mess then it is. Ino saw this and sniffed. She started smiling and hugged Naruto on his mid waist. Maybe she was thinking about everything that happened.

Ino is one tough blonde. She held in all her anger in and pour out hurt and betrayal through her tears and silent sniffles.

I bet Ino felt uncomfortable. I did. Well. I felt awkward. About the second chances. This is Naruto's one hundredth chance. Yes, he's a moron. Loud mouth. Bastard. Goof ball. But I like Naruto. And only the people who deserve a third chance or more is worth it. I swear.

Naruto is harmless. I can't see myself hating him forever. Like Itachi said about the broken people. I took it to the point that everyone who's broken can come around their troubles. If they accept they need help. Naruto is a challenge. An interesting challenge to desire to live with. No homo.

Ino thinking the same thing. She smiled at me. I signed in relief. We're back.

Oh, yeah.

After all that mushy touché moment, I punched the blonde on the head. Like the pain on his face wasn't enough. He yelled at me here and there. I ignored his shouting and hit him on the stomach. He crouched down and warned me he'll get me.

Ino smiled. She kissed her lost love all over his face to his lips. Naruto sighs, saying how he misses her and wish to start over their relationship. Ino hugs him tenderly and accepts him back. I casually left them be. I rubbed my knuckles.

To be honest. Those hits weren't for me. It was for her.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**Yo, only Naruto fan listen to Naruto Soundtracks to reminiscing the good old Naruto in the 2006. LOL I miss the youthful days in Naruto. Ughhh.**

**I like Sakura honestly. But someone needs to be the bad guy. Hehehe.**

**REVIEW FOLLOW FAVE**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

* * *

**Apples**

* * *

Snowfall.

The white blanket covered the sluggish city of Konoha. The trees lost their beauty. Less cars passing by as the weather grew cold during the weekends. Many people walked through the central of Konoha catching the winter sales. Some gathered in groups to hang out in some small shops to chill.

A certain group planned to meet up at the grilling place. Still others walked the way towards the place in singles or pairs. Blocks away, the bundle Uchiha casually walked by himself. A yard length velvet scarf wrapped around his head and neck. Part of it shield his mouth yet his nose exposed to the cold air, exhaling clouds through his nostrils. Gloved hands stuffed in his gray hoody pocket on the center of his abdominal area. Over his hoody was a light black jacket with cotton inside keeping him warm. Dark jeans over his black boots.

Passing by, some girls-even guys candy eye him like a gorgeous mysterious man he is. Girls squealed and committed about being with someone so beautiful and tall. Sasuke simply ignored those stares. He kept his focus narrowed and his mind close. He didn't have much to think about. There was no one who caught his glaze.

Stepping on the snow was annoying. He hates going out when snow builds up. Slowing him down from his destination. Turning the corner, he paused to see a girl standing at the very corner holding a stainless-steel bottle in her hands close to her lips.

She noticed a shadow hovering her. She lashes lifted as she looks up to see the confused Uchiha. She parted her lips a bit to sip the hot drink in her hand.

"Hey." Sasuke greeted first. The small girl with a large creamy yellow coat that reached her mid-thighs, wearing a baby blue knitted dress that also reached her thighs along with soft gray leggings, and brown ankle boots. The ends of her hair stuffed in her coat.

"Hello Uchiha." Sasuke sighed. His fist gently bopped her forehead causing her to squeak. A feathery flow in her chest warmed her insides.

"I told you to call me Sasuke." He stepped around her. The indigo haired girl rushed to his side to walk beside him.

"What are you drinking today? Honey jasmine?" Sasuke knew she usually drink jasmine tea with some honey to sweeten up the taste. Hinata furrowed her brows.

"Yo-you always get it right! Ma-maybe I need to swi-switch it up…" She pouted. Sasuke glanced at her as she swallows some more.

"Let me try it." Sasuke held his hand out. This surprised the girl next to him. She nervously looked at the bottle then his lips. Quickly looking elsewhere but there.

"Um… My lips might has germs- Don-t-" He grabbed the bottle from her and tasted the sweet drink. Not as sweet he thought it would be. Enough to notice a bit of honey in the jasmine. The jasmine wasn't as noticeable like the honey flavor. Handing her back the drink, he smirked seeing her cheeks beet red.

"I'm not gonna die by your germs, Hyuga." Hinata closed the bottle shut and held it in her chest. The cold didn't wear off her cherry cheeks.

"…Hinata."

"Hm?" He saw her stop. He stopped too.

"Call me, Hinata." She straightens her face. Sasuke nodded.

"Okay. Hinata."

Hinata held the bottle closer to her pounding chest.

Arriving at the grilling place, everyone removed their coats and scarves to fest in the meal. Nothing big or small about this group. Shikamaru sat next to the talkative blondes who are Temari, Ino, and Naruto. Next to Naruto was Karin and Sai. Gaara, a new friend and Temari's brother came along, sat next to Hinata, Sasuke, and Choji. Lee sat at the head of the table.

Random conversations were being thrown here and there. Surprisingly, Naruto made Gaara speak. Temari was happy that her little was brother was getting along quite well. Ino nagged on Choji's eating habits. Sai spoken when needed to. Karin gossiping and talking about Kami knows what. Barely Hinata and Sasuke joined in the discussion

Hinata tried to reach for the stake. A longer arm took that meat and placed it on her plate. Hinata blanked up to look at the Uchiha. Sasuke didn't mind and acted like he didn't do it. Quietly saying her thanks, Naruto shared a dirty joke. Sai butt in and committed on his sorry excuse manhood. The group roared in laughter. Naruto grinded his teeth together and balled his fist. Ino tried to ease the embarrassed boyfriend of hers yet she couldn't help it to laugh at Sai's joke. No one knew he was funny.

"Fuck!" Sasuke sat up with spilled soda soaking his sweater. He removed the sweater, relieved that it didn't touch his shirt.

"Ar-Are yo-you okay?" Hinata frowned. Sasuke nodded.

"Just need to be washed before it's forever stained. I'll take my leave. The snow is getting heavy." Sasuke slips on his jacket and raveled the scarf around his neck. He paid for his part and left out before saying bye. A sound of bells ring through the air as he opened the door. A couple of steps, the bell rung again. Crunching steps came closer to him. Side glancing at who that maybe.

"May I wa-wallk wi-with you?" She asked. Sasuke shrugged. Both lived far that they decided to ride on the train together. Train crowded with men and women in causal winter clothes or suits and ties. Hinata and Sasuke stood up with the bunch. The train came across with bumpy tracks that people brushed up against each other. A hand groped her covered rear, causing her to panicked.

"Um… Sasuke…" She whispered. Sasuke purposely stepped a foot of the perverted old man.

"Shit." Catching his eyes, Sasuke glared darkly at the pedophile. The girl clumsy shifted around Sasuke, so he could block her from anyone.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke watched the frustrated Hinata wiggled her hands in the pockets. She looked around for coast clear and turned around to face the doors of the train. He noticed her shoulders shivering and breathed unevenly. It clicked to him. Sasuke covered the girl's back side. Hinata felt him breathing on her neck and cheek.

"Hurry and take it." She nodded and swallowed it. He gave her space. Hinata doesn't do well with tight spaces. She felt so closed in inside that her throat clinched and breathing ragged. After three minutes, she sighed. She turned her head to see Sasuke's façade. Yet, he was looking elsewhere instead of her. She thanked him mentally for that. She felt uncomfortable taking her medication in front of him. This wasn't the first. Or third time.

Although, Sasuke is near her whenever she gets close to her anxiety attacks. The first was when she collapsed in the middle of the halls in school. He carried her to the nurse's office and she took her pills. Of course, he never watches. He forbids himself.

"You're fine." He told her. Like always. Wasn't a question. Never was.

Hinata smiled softly at him.

"Gomenasai." She said slowly, tried to prevent herself from stuttering.

"Don't be sorry. You need it, you use it." Hinata nodded. Another track made the train hop. Hinata stumbled. His arm held her in place as the other gripped the hanging rope attached to the pole.

"Not so ti-tight."

"Oh! My bad." He loosens his hold around her.

Her hair was so close to him. Her lingering fragrance smelled like apples. Very nice. He always knew that she was petite but the yellow coat blocked his hold around her slim figure. He adored her height. Lately, Sasuke saw her a lot for the pass months in school and going out hanging with friends. She easily fit in the group. She got close to Ino after the Sakura drama.

Yeah, she was quiet. Soft spoken. But she grew comfortable. Kiba didn't bother to call her to come with him. So far, she tagged along with Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke. Ino hated how some people treated Hinata as if she was invisible. She befriended Hinata. In Japanese and History class the girls grew closer. Ino sometimes had to keep it down a notch to not frighten the girl.

Naruto still company her in their study periods. Things starting to slow down between them that he no longer needs her for any subject.

Sasuke. Well, he made a spot for Hinata as a friend. Her company didn't bother him. Even though he thinks of her as a weird, book, worm klutz, he admires her strength throughout the day. When he feels down, she reminds him as a sick person himself, he should keep on pushing.

A tug brought him back to reality. He lets go of her.

"My stop is coming." She pointed. He moved back. Looking around, there was more space than before. Sasuke guessed he was so out of it that people left out on their stops. Minutes passed and her stop came.

"Well, buh bye." She waved. Sasuke grunted. The doors shut close. Sasuke took a seat.

Sasuke made it home. His mother sleeping soundly in bed. Itachi was knocked out on the couch with the tv on. Ayame rested on Itachi's chest soundlessly. Sasuke marched up the steps. Weird? He sniffed himself. He took a shower and dressed in his pjs. Wait. He sniffed himself again. Then the sweater. I wasn't the soda. He smelled his jacket.

The jacket!

He smelled it again.

"Apples." He sighed. Why was it so strong? So good. So attractive. Addictive. He can feel the warmth in his chest.

He decided to wash it tonight along with the sweater.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**Hope the story alright with you kitties.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

* * *

**In Trouble**

* * *

Sasuke went down the steps to see who his mother was talking to. He heard his name a couple of times in the conversation between the two ladies down stairs, so he decided to be nosy. Midway from the bottom of the stair case, Sasuke leaned forward to the railing. He saw a glimpse of his mother's dark long hair as she passed by in the kitchen.

"I should have had known Sasuke was going through some trouble in school." He heard his mother. What trouble is he in? Sasuke questioned himself. He stepped down the steps to enter the kitchen. A blonde woman's piercing green eyes glared at Sasuke. The familiar red head woman tried to calm the blonde from eyeballing Sasuke.

Sasuke awkwardly stroll in the kitchen to go to the laundry room. He spots his victim.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sasuke asked his mother. A stinging slap on the cheek added up the young Uchiha another question on his mind. The woman crossed her arms under her bosom as she glared at her own son. The very confused Sasuke touched the now pink finger print on his cheek. His mother then pulled his ear, dragging him further to the back of the laundry room. Luckily for the loud noise coming from the washing machine and drier, none of the ladies in the room could hear mother's Uchiha's voice.

"You better listen up, Fugaku's child! That nice lady came to me today because she found out her daughter barely goes to school because of your bullying. You, sir, better apologize for everything you did. Don't make me send you to your uncle Madara." She yanked his ear out with a flick of her wrist. Sasuke looked at her as if she's the scariest living creature.

The woman shoved him out the room to the kitchen. After rubbing off the still beating ear and cheek, Sasuke greeted the woman.

"Hey, Kushina." Kushina just smiled.

"Hi, I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke pulled out hand out to shake hands with the blonde Lady but she scoffed and ignored his manners. Sasuke let it slide and sat down. His mother stood behind him.

"I'm Haruno Mebuki, Sakura's mother. Months ago, Sakura has been acting funny like she locks herself in the room and our conversations had died down. Then she didn't go to school for weeks. I called the school and they were no help. So, I tried to get in contact with Mrs. Yamanaka and Mrs. Namikaze to question their children about Sakura's behavior. Naruto claims he doesn't know. Ino keeps shutting me down. As Sakura close friend, it somehow connects to you." She pointed at Sasuke. Sasuke sat there with a blink expression.

"Me." Sasuke's brow raised. Mebuki fist struck the table, causing the red-haired woman to jump slightly.

"You have some nerve! Sakura loves you and you led her own to your little game. Now she's a wreck living puppet. What the hell did you do to my daughter?! Did you shamed her that all her friends abandoned her? Did you bully her until she breaks? Di-"

Sasuke stood up. Mikoto reached out for him before he walked around her yet he shrugged her off. Climbing up the steps, Mikoto screamed his name countless times. Sasuke slammed his door shut. He pounced on the bed and closed his eyes to drift off to sleep.

Quite rude of him to turn away and not say his part, Mikoto apologized multiple times for Sasuke's behalf. Mebuki didn't accept it as she left the Uchiha residence. Kushina tried to comfort the babbling woman who was sulking with her face on the table.

"I tried to make it up for her but she didn't listen. She as stubborn as a….As…As…"Mikoto balled up her hands. Kushina stroked her friend's head.

"As your husband." She giggled. Mikoto steamed through her ears if that's possible. She going to show her son tomorrow. She never raised her son to be so… disrespectful. Usually, Sasuke speaks out unless he should or wants to. But this situation is quite serious. Mebuki's daughter not living normally because of Sasuke. Sasuke was never a bully. Yeah he's blunt and says how he feels. Yet sometimes he could be a bit harsh.

"Don't worry. Everyone going to be okay." Kushina smiled sweetly. Mikoto just doesn't want her son to grow up mean. She wiped one tear then jumped out of her seat. Screw the morning. Now is time. Mikoto marched to the steps. Before lifting her dress up, she ran the steps and barged in Sasuke's territory.

"Phone, game systems, lap top, cable box, ear phones, head phones, tablet, ipod, and you're sleeping up stair in the attic room! I'll give you ten minutes!" Sasuke mummy upped and staggered around boxing up what she listed. As he finished packing up and settling himself in the attic without a word, Mikoto almost stopped him from going up the attic stairs. Her poor bab-

No! She must put her foot down. That's what mothers do.

She went back to the kitchen and sat back down next to Kushina. Kushina frowned.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mikoto smoothen her hair.

"Why are you looking at me like that then?" Kushina pointed at Mikoto's face. Mikoto rubbed her face, trying to change her face expression.

"Don't stress."

"Nh." Sasuke need know his place.

The next day.

Someone pulled him to the side. Dragging him to a room, Sasuke almost cussed at the person who did such a thing. Looking at the face of his best friend, Naruto pulled him towards the windows.

"The hell man." Sasuke shrugged Naruto off him.

"Look." Naruto pointed to window. Sasuke looked down at the football field. Snow covered the field and teens were already throwing snowballs at each other. Big deal. Sasuke thought. What so good about snow.

"Why are you showing me this?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Not there. There." He grabbed Sasuke's face, aiming at the direction he wanted him to see. Sasuke saw a...Fox? It was defiantly a red fox hiding behind a bush from ignorant high school kids playing and running around in the snow. The poor animal had no place to run to. The walls around the school gave no exit access to escape.

"What about it?" Sasuke turned his head to Naruto. Naruto was busy emptying his backpack. Sasuke waited for him until he put his back pack on his back and marched to the door.

"Keep a look out for me." The blonde left.

Oh, dear Kami.

Minutes later, Sasuke spotted Naruto. The blonde creeped up behind the clueless fox.

"You know animals aren't allow in school." Sasuke spun around to see the sliver head sensei. Kakashi sensei leaned on the window and shouted at Naruto. Naruto was busy zipping the struggling fox in his bag.

"Detention!"

Naruto whining could be heard. Sasuke finally took a couple of steps to exit out the room. Sadly, Kakashi stopped him with a creepy smile on his face and a palm resting on his shoulder.

"You too, Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke never knew baby gibberish could become cuss words that day when Principal Tsunade handed him the phone to call mama Uchiha. It's not like she wasn't upset enough. She even kicked him out the house saying he was being ridiculous and needs male guidance. Also, she needs alone time to clean up the place.

In detention, Naruto and Sasuke sat apart from each other. Like, one sat at the end of the room and the other sat at the other end. Neither of them spoken a word. But the fox in a box sitting on the desk slept peacefully in the warm class room.

So, by the time Sasuke made it home, he didn't dare look at his mother. He packed his bags and set a date by the end of this week to leave this place.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**I need more space for myself. When I move out, I hope my apartment has a big room. Just saying. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**Train Ride**

* * *

"Happy early birthday."

"Th-Thanks." Rosy cheeks darken the face of the short girl beside the teen boy. He was sitting next to her, both waiting to their destination on a slow train ride. She spotted a couple luggage on the floor. She assumed he was going out for a trip. She noisily asked.

"Whe-where are you going?" His pitch-black eyes didn't show a lot how he really felt. All he can think about is his uncle's bitter threats.

"I'm staying at my uncle's place for a bit." He spoken. Hinata bobbed her head. She didn't ask about anything further. The air between them was awkward enough. One small thing bothered her though.

"How did you know my birthday was coming up?" She softly asked. Sasuke shut his eyes close. Hinata could see his beautiful yet handsome features taken in. His lashes are long as her. Hair dark as the night until a glimpse of light touches it, reveals sapphire highlights to the black locks. Nose narrowed and long. His thin lips parted.

"Naruto told me." In school that is. He still didn't get his phone back. He got one of them back but his mother somehow block his from contacting from anyone and social sites. Not like he be one Kono-Ha social site daily. Only when he has bad texting connection.

"Oh. I see." Some feathery hope in her chest wanted him to say he just somehow know. She thought she told him a few weeks ago, maybe before winter break, about her upcoming birthday. Well, at one of Lee's and Naruto's winter football games, Hinata told everyone when Tenten reminded her. She thought he would remember. Guess not.

"Any plans?" She shook her head. She wasn't up for any parties like years ago. Same ol' routine every year. Lately, she thought about visiting some family. Hinata held some papers in her hands. He ignored her silence and sight the train ahead. Both stood up and clumsily bumped into each other when they took their steps.

"So-sorr-"

"It's fine." He steps in front of her to enter the trains. Two gym bags over his shoulders and a small suit case strolled. Soon as the train became crowded with seats, he stood up to let the small Hyuga sit. She didn't argue. It wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Where are you off to?" Hinata picked up her head to look at the tall handsome teen.

"Umm... visiting."

"Who?" She didn't say nothing. Yet ignored the question.

His stop came before her. He walked out the sliding doors after saying bye to the Hyuga. By the time he left, Hinata caught some girl's eyes on her. She knew one girl out of the three. She just stared at Hinata for a good minute until she made her way to stand in front of her. Hinata avoided her stares. Well, tried.

"Hinana." Hinata didn't let the girl pronouncing her name wrong bother her.

"He-hello Haruhi." Her ex best friend rolled her eyes. Hinata bit her lip.

"Whatever. I didn't know you go to the same school as that handsome guy." Her smile creeped Hinata out. Hinata sank in her seat.

"Y-Yeah."

"I'm transferring to Konoha High next year." Hinata placed her hand behind her neck. This disgusted Haruhi.

"I'll see you then." Hinata hurriedly rush out the train doors as it was about the close.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**What a bitch?! :/ Poor Hinata. I love you boo, but I must hurt you too. Love hurts. Ughhh. I can't wait when Sasuke and Hinata remember each other. Just give me a few more chapters, readers.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

**Cold Day**

* * *

As I walked, I took the time listening to the crunches of snow beneath my feet. I honestly love the cold season. Everywhere you go, it's quiet. Barely people out to judge the long skirt and thick jacket. The breeze cools off my cheeks which keeps me refreshed and relaxed.

The winter is quite lonely. Most of the time. I barely go out playing in the snow like I use to when my sister and I were kids. We usual build snow family and throw snowballs at each other. Sometimes we miss each other that it breaks in windows. That's when our father would ground us for days but ended up being for that hour and back in his arms enjoying the warm fire place in the living room.

Now I'm bundled up walking in the busy side walk of the streets. Saturdays get crowded often. I don't mind because I feel whole being surrounded by people. Sometimes loneliness freaks me out.

I looked around feeling something or someone staring at me. I turned my head to see Ino pointing at me while jumping beside Naruto. Both were wrapped up with similar scarfs and gloves. Ino wore gray sweats, the ends of it were tucked in her brown boots and a thick but fitting zipped up blue coat. Naruto was a bit similar but his color pattern was orange and black.

"Hey! Hinata chan!" They screamed. I shyly hid my face. People around started staring at who they were yelling at. Which was me at the center of the crowd. I rushed up to them to greet them formally.

"He-Hello." I smiled.

The two dragged me in a small fast food place known for their special wings. Ino and I didn't order. Only Naruto.

"It's freezing today." Ino cuddled against Naruto. I nodded.

"What bring you out here in this temperature, Hinata chan?" Naruto drummed his fingers on the table. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I-I guess I need some ai-air." I said.

"Oh! I guess some people can live in the cold." Ino nudged her boyfriend for his rude comment. I raised her hands a bit telling them he didn't offend her at all.

"I don't mind walking if-if the temperature dr-drop below zero degrees. I did-d it once." The blonde gasped. I giggled.

"Jok-Joking."

"Ah! She got us." Naruto laughed. Ino smiled. Sometimes Ino thinks Naruto rubbing off on me too much because quote on quote 'I'm funny'. I thought that what friends do. Joke around and stuff.

Bells rung and Ino stood up to run up to hug someone. I glanced at Naruto's reaction. His eyes shifted away until his wings sat on the table. Ino came back and sat next to Naruto. And that someone took a seat next to me. I felt cold as I met green eyes.

"Hi."

"Hel-Hello." I greeted back. Naruto didn't say a word.

In the white season, I barely get cold. I was naturally gifted to be warm when the temperature drops. But now. I'm freezing. Biting my lip didn't help as much. I gave out a weird panic look.

Calm down.

Just let it go.

Dropping my shivering shoulders, I took a breather.

"Can't wait to be a junior." The rosette smiled, looking straight at the blonde. Ino nodded.

"I heard the junior dances be pumping." Ino raised the roof. Sakura chuckled.

"Eww. Ino no one says that anymore."

"Shut up, Forehead."

"No you! Pig!" Sakura pushed her nose up making Ino laugh. I just sat there watching the two enjoying their time with each other. Naruto spoken little and shared a few lovey dovey moments with Ino.

Naruto received a text and jumped out of his seat in joy.

"Naruto, don't embarrass yourself. You got sauce on your lips." Ino wiped his sauced lips with a napkin.

"Sasuke bunking with me tonight!" I kept my eyes glued to the menu that was on the center of the table. I haven't seen Sasuke as much. He barely bothers me at the library. He tutors some kids as I'm studying and tutoring freshman. He only on the field playing catch with the guys at certain days.

Sakura pulled her long locks of hair behind her ear.

"What happened to Sasuke lately?" Ino shrugged. Obviously, she was talking to Naruto. Sasuke's pal.

"Uhh. Sasuke got in trouble-"

"Because of you." Ino pointed at him. I giggled. Of course, Naruto would. Naruto rubbed the frustration look off his face and then scratched the back of his head. Naruto ended up keeping the fox as a pet. He was just a pup and winter was hitting so Naruto made sure to make the fox comfortable at his place. Yes, his parents were made about the mess in his room but the pup learned his lessons by multiple scowls and punishment in the cage.

"Yeah. Yeah. And his mother kicked him out to live with his uncle. Now… he's sick of his uncle's house rules."

"Wouldn't he get in more trouble? Only you two idiots. I swear." Sakura smirked.

"Yeah. So! Hinata, don't worry too much about him." What…

I look at three pairs of eyes on me. Naruto smirking and Ino winking at me. I didn't want to look at Sakura but dang it. I did. She frowned.

"Water." Everyone turned to a very sick looking Uchiha. He collapsed on the floor. Naruto immediately screamed like a girl calling for help. Kiba stepped in the store looking for the sick teen and chuckled at Naruto panicked reaction.

After that commotion, we headed to Kiba's place. Everyone circled around the sick, wrapped in so many covers and blankets. I stood there at the far corner of the room looking at him.

"Why the fuck is you not wearing no coat? Do you know how cold it is out there?!" Naruto cried on Sasuke.

"Mhm mhmh mhhh." Naruto moved the cover off Sasuke's mouth.

"Come again."

"Carry me like that again in public. I'll kill you." Sasuke glared. Naruto had carried Sasuke like a beautiful princess he was made to be to his car and drove them to Kiba's place.

"Your muffles were shorter than that. But I love you too. Hey! Weren't you suppose to meet me later at my place!?" Naruto hugged the big cocoon. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. But Kiba saw me like this and offered me his spare room. So, change of plans."

"Fag." Kiba came in with soup. And his huge dog followed him. Ino and Sakura hopped on the bed, ignoring the cocoon Sasuke. The beast barked waved through their bones. Sakura and Ino hugged each other, screaming.

"Kiba! Get that huge dog out of here! That shit fucking huge!" Sakura yelled.

"Get Akamaru for me Hina." I smiled and made my way to the eagerly dog.

"Akamaru!" I called. His ears shoot up and he spotted me and jumped up on me. I love this dog. He's such a sweet heart. I hugged his neck and then grabbed hold his collar and took him out the room shutting the door behind us. I made my way to the kitchen and sat on a chair. Akamaru's head rested upon my lap as I pet his head.

I'm not cold anymore.

* * *

**MDKat**

**Hey guys. College is no joke. Hahahha.**

**Don't worry. I didn't abandon my account. "Stitching the Gaps" still continuing!**

**And to let you know, I have another story that involves with cute Hinata. But no Sasuke. Try to read this story and tell me what you think by reviewing it. It's called "Triangle Complex". Hope you like it. Please enjoy.**

**Thanks for being my loyal knights and warriors.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

**Surprise Nurse**

* * *

I called Naruto, telling to goof, I'll crash at his place. Packing my bags and walked out the door without saying a word. My uncle didn't say nothing looking at me from his window. I never looked back. In the train, Kiba saw me. He offered to take me to the hospital. My wheezing from my voice scared him. I shook my head.

"Come to my house. Hinata's mom is a nurse." She lives next door. I passed out. I don't know where I was walking to until I found myself entering a warm place.

"I need…Water." And everything went black.

Hours passed and the loud girls left to take care of stuff. That left Naruto and Kiba. Kiba placed a bowl down on his night stand.

"Sit up Uchiha." He muttered. Naruto placed a warm cloth on my sweaty forehead.

In disgust, Naruto wiped his hand on Kiba.

"He's all sweaty." Kiba smacked Naruto right upside the head.

"Idiot. That's a good thing. Right, Hinata?" She's here?

"Ye-yeah." I couldn't see her. Only the wall. Again, Naruto sat me up and right in front of me is Hinata sitting in front of me with a bowl on her lap.

"As long he's war-warm." She smiled softly. I couldn't breathe. I felt my chest. I can't breathe!

"Uchi-Uchiha!"

"Sasu-"

Black again.

I heard some voices. I came back from my deep sleep. I inhaled and exhaled. I felt better than before. Turning my head to the light source of the room, I saw-

"Nurse Yuna." Sitting up to get a better look at my old nurse. She looks the same but crease of wrinkles making its way on the corner of her eyes as she smiles at me. She stroked my dark hair and nodded to inform me I was correct. She removed the mask off my face.

"That's right. I would had thought you'll forgot me. I can't believe I remember you by your last name. Small world we got here. You grew so much Sasuke. Very handsome." Her fingers pinched my cheeks. She then digs in her bag and pulled out a pump.

"Please don't forget this. I thought your asthma eased down as you got older. Guess it didn't..." She frowned but replace it with a smile. Hinata came in the room by with a bowl.

"M-Mother, I brought his so-soup." Hinata carefully sit the soup on the night stand. Nurse Yuna turns to…her dau…daughter?

"Hinata, how come you never told me you go to school with Sasuke kun!?" Yuna smiled. Hinata furrowed her brows. Completely confuse with what her mother was going for. Too confused.

"Ex-excuse me?"

"Uchiha Sasuke was the kid you played with when you were in the hospital."

"Huh?!" We said in unison.

"Ehhh!? Teme was hospitalized?" Naruto entered the room with Kiba behind. Both interested as Hinata and I was.

"Yeah. Those two went everywhere with each other. I wish I had contacted your family but as Hinata discharged during my vacation week, Sasuke was sent to another hospital for his medical condition." I flinched when she pressed her hand on my chest.

I glanced at Hinata. She looked away.

"Well, since your good now, I'll be home doing paper work." She held up her bag full of folders. She left and Kiba and Naruto stared at the hospital teens.

"Well…Imma go sleep." Kiba left. Naruto sat down, handing me the bowl. I took the bowl and ate it quietly.

Hinata felt awkward in the room and made her way out the door.

"Hop-Hope you get better Sasuke." She stuttered.

"Thanks." The door shut close and I caught Naruto staring at me.

"What?"

"Sasuke, you finished you soup minutes ago and you're still slurping on the clean spoon." I dropped the spoon in the bowl and eyed the empty bowl. I lost track. I didn't pay any attention to what I was doing. I gave him the bowl and laid my head down on the push pillows.

"Move over."

"Gay." I said. Naruto ignored me and pushed me back to make himself some room to crash down on. His back facing me. Rising and down. By the time I shut my eyes, sleep slips its way.

"Teme?" Ughh. I turned around to face the wall.

"Hmm?"

"Did you noticed that scary look on Hinata's face?"

"Shut up. Go to sleep."

"No really. After Miss. Hyuga said that you guys met as kids, Hinata looked freaked out in a second. Did….Did something happened?"

"I don't know. I couldn't see her face. I don't even have my contacts." But I did see her smiling lips.

"How long you been in the hospital?"

"For years. Go to sleep."

"How about her?"

"Sh-"

"You two fuck somewhere else before my mom kicks you two out." Kiba slammed the door shut.

"That's why you have that scar on your chest?" Naruto whispered. Scrunching the shirt against my vertical embarrassment, I sighed.

"Yeah." I looked up at the dark night sky from the window.

* * *

**MDKat**

**I like Cha Cha! Yeah!  
LOL. Hey guys. How was your Thanksgiving? Mine was….eh. It wasn't a Thanksgiving but I was thankful to have one.**

**So…now the two found out they're hospital buddies. Let's see what's in stores for the next following chapters.**

**Fave and Review. Follow too.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

**Lights Out**

* * *

Christmas passed. Sasuke went back home before winter break and settled things with his mother. Well, sort of. Kiba called all the guys over to meet the girls at the library. Of course, Kiba has something up his sleeves because he asked Sasuke to pick up a cupcake. Sasuke refused to go so Naruto tagged along with him.

"We should have an all nighter. Everyone busy doing them and I know you're not doing nothing. So why not?" Naruto swung his arm around his friend's neck. Blinking to the side with a sign of fog coming through his lips, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I wonder why Kiba called all of us to the library." Naruto eye balled the box that contain a giant cup cake.

"Who knows." The two grew closer to the library. Barely no one was outside since it was Sunday. A special day to sleep in when the cool air and white snow plants the town. As the guys entered the place, warmness hits their face. Sasuke mentally thanked kami. He was freezing cold.

"Hey guys." Sakura eagerly greeted them. Sasuke just gave her a glance before walking pass her. Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know how Sakura found her way back in her presence. All he knows is that she better keeps away from him. He hates being grounded.

Sakura stood there for a second frowning. She ended up following them where the rest of the group were at. Kiba waited for everyone to chill out. He peeked through the books on the book shelf with a smile on his lips.

"Grinning like an old perv. What's this about?" Ino whispered. Kiba glared at her. Didn't affect her either way. Kiba blew on her face to back her away from him.

"Okay. Where's the cupcake?" Naruto came by with a sassy look.

"Your cupcake princess." Naruto handed the small box to Kiba. Kiba snatched it and digs in his pocket. Removing the cupcake out the box and centering a candle that came from his pocket on it.

"Shikamaru, lighter."

"What makes you think I have one?" Everyone stared at him. Shikamaru sighed and handed Kiba the lighter. While figuring out how to start the lighter, Sasuke heard humming so he peeked through books. Right there, he spotted shoulder length hair. He believed it was a girl. Of course, it was. And it wasn't just any girl.

"Is that…"

"Hinata! Hey Hinata! How's it going?" Naruto casually sat next to the surprised Hinata. Hinata jumped from her seat from his loud voice. Kiba grunted. Everyone joined Naruto sitting and chatting.

"Guys you're ruining the moment. Ughhh. Hey Hinata. Hap-"

"It's your birthday!? Happy birthday Hinata!" Naruto hugged the blushing girl. Hinata slapped him a bit hard on the shoulder, knocking the poor guy over. Clumsily, she stepped backwards bumping against Sasuke. She squeaked and accidently slapped his cheek when he tried to hold her still but his hand suddenly felt something else than her upper arms.

"Dang. Who's next?" Ino looked around the room. The other stepped away from Hinata.

"A-Ano! Gomen! Gomen!" Hinata hid her face from embarrassment. Kiba came closer to her with the glowing cupcake.

"I remember you telling me you barely do stuff for your birthday. So…here. Happy birthday Hinata." He smiled sweetly with the light illuminating his handsome face. Hinata peeked through her fingers. Slowly bringing them down, she saw the huge cupcake with a lighted candle. She looked around the room to see everyone wishing her a good birthday and all.

"Gu-Guys…" She cried in her palms. Naruto jumped back up and hugged the weeping girl. Sakura and Ino nagged about Naruto being clingy. Choji stared at the cupcake. Shikamaru…was somewhere. Sai smiled awkwardly. Even Karin and Suigetsu tagged along singing Happy Birthday song.

Back there watching the whole thing, the Uchiha felt his chest warming up. For some odd reason, Sasuke couldn't help staring at Hinata's lighted eyes. Her face was wet from crying. Everyone sung to her, swaying like kids. Hinata then blew her candle and they applauded. Ino pulled the small in a hug and wiped her face.

Looking up she met Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke nodded and left.

* * *

**MDKat**

**What's up with Sasuke? Right? I'm slowly coming back guys. Don't worry. I'll probably post 'Our Secret Relationship' tonight. I need to edit the last chapter and post a new chapter. Ite?!**

**Fave and Review. Follow too.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

**My Resolution**

* * *

I found myself sitting outside on the patio watching the fireworks going on. Shades of red, yellow, white, green, pink, and blue flowered the night sky. The fireworks painted the sky here and there. Many people weren't supposed to display their own fireworks illegally but they still do. Like the police car.

Across from me on the patio, she sat on the lounge chair eye balling the sky too. Unlike me, she watched in amazement. She wore a dress. It was pastel pink. Suited her soft appearances. Gray stockings hugging her bend legs as she hugs them close to her chest with her chin on her knees.

Her bangs tied in a childish ponytail that stuck out like a sprouting grass at the top of her head. I didn't know my chuckling was so loud for her to hear. She picked up her head to eye me. I didn't look away from her.

We just stared. Not only had that but things opened thoughts. Memories in the hospital flooded my mind. The grimy kid whole counted days in the white rooms. Eating nothing like hamburgers but swallowing pills and digesting microwave food and drinking any nothing like soda but milk and water. Crying for mother and father every night. Itching to run away. Running with the dangling wires and needles attach to and in the skin.

Nurses and doctors checking up on me and saying useless words. Vomiting and glaring at the reflection of my stitched chest and what's behind me. Nothing. Just blank walls and no bright sunlight.

Until…

"Sasuke kun." I blinked out of my thoughts to pay her my respects. She shyly and awkwardly adjusted her legs down, shutting them close.

"Hn." I grunted.

"Ha-Happy New Year." She smiled. It may be cold out here, no doubt, I couldn't stand seeing her wearing that thin dress. I slyly removed my blazer before standing up walking towards her.

"Same to you." Blazer fell upon her lap. Nervously she stuttered to refuse my offer but I ignored her. Finally giving up after five minutes, she puts it over her shoulders.

"Th-Thanks." Her cheeks grew pink. She is very easy to embarrass.

"No problem." We watched the fire display until it died down. The sky was no longer bright and darkness consumed us. Only the outside light illuminated out backs. Party in the house between our families were loud and cheerful. My mom was excited to come soon as she met Nurse Yuna at the hospital for her own checkup. Yuna invited her and mom tagged Itachi, me, uncle Madara, and cousin Obito and Shisui along. Even Neji and his father was here. I was confusing at first but now I understand how their related. Twin Fathers. I didn't know which is which, so I refer them as Hyuga san.

Partying got me thirsty. I licked my lips and cleared my itchy throat.

"Hey. Is there any drinks?" Hinata cocked her head to the side with her huge eyes staring at me.

"Yeah. We have punch and wa-"

"Alcohol. I need alcohol." Her eyes widen even more.

We sneaked our way through the crowd of Hyugas and Uchihas. Hinata guided me further back.

"Do you usually drink?" I asked. She jumped, causing me to chuckle. She stopped in front of a door. Hesitant at first, her quivering hand opened the door and stepped down and I followed shutting the door behind.

All the glory of liquors, wines, spirits, and beers sectioned in the shelves and fridge. I strolled around looking up and down at the collection. Spotting a familiar bottle, I squat down. I grabbed it and couldn't believe my eyes.

"Wanna make a martini with me?" I asked her with a smirk on my face. Hinata played with her fingers.

"I-I never… I don't drin-drink." Towering her and handing her a vodka bottle, surprised her.

"Let's keep this between us and have two cups." I saw her panicked.

"Wh-what!? Sasuk-Sasuke kun we can't! We're only sixteen!" Seriously. She needs to loosen up. I went through cabinets to pull out four cups. Hinata followed me, whispering concerns and suggesting to leave and grab a punch.

Stopping my track, I turned, flicking her forehead a few times until she got the point she was getting annoying. A frown was place on her lips and eyes.

"Chill. A little fun won't hurt." I grinned. She sighs.

Happy that her parents set up a basement bar with everything here. I sliced lemons, sugared the glasses' rims, and poured a mixture of vodka, triple sec, lemon juice, ice cubes, and sugar in a cocktail shaker.

"How do you know what to do?" She broke the silence in the room as I was prepping the drinks. She sat on a stool swinging her legs.

"Sports parties." I shrugged. Minutes later, I poured the mix in the glasses and topped it off with lemon slices on the rims. She helped cleaning up and putting stuff back. Thanking her before taking a sip of the sweet bitter drink.

"Ahhh! Try it." I nudged her arm. She briefly glanced at me and then the glass.

"I don't think I can't. This is…Th-this is scar-scary." She cupped her mouth. I leaned to her ear.

"Live life with no regrets." I pulled away from her. She lifted her head. Nervously reached for the glass.

"You're bad influence." She blushed. I chuckled.

"Nothing should hold you back. Everything should be taken as an advantage. Right?" I said. Immediately she took the glass and press her lips against the rims. She inhaled deeply. Before gulping down the drink, she made a sour face but a second soon she smiled softly and said.

"Is th-that how you get through." And swallowed the martini. Her face tightens up from the taste. I laughed. I hopped on the stool and drank more of the first glass. Hinata rubbed her chest.

"How do you feel?"

"I-I feel like … it op-open my…chest." She softly said. It's funny. I remember the time when we went to Lee's hang out. Hinata never shared an alcohol drink with me but water. That stupid bartender treating her with alcohol. I can't imagine what would happen if she did drink at that hang out.

Being down here in the basement felt more safe and calmer than a rowdy crowd.

"I know how you feel."

At that moment, I knew she remember the scar on the chest. Her hand lifted the glass up and she tasted the whole thing and coughed at the very last drop.

"Baka. You're supposed to enjoy strong drink by drinking slowly." She sluggishly nodded her head.

"Gomen."

After our second drink, we cleaned up and lazily snuck back up. Hinata felt light headed. I dragged her out to the patio again to get some cool air. She still wore my blazer. It was pretty big on her but kept her warm. We sat together on the swing chair and watched the crescent moon.

"I'm glad to meet you again." Hinata's head plopped on my arm. Her head wasn't as heavy so I didn't mind it.

"Really?" I felt her head nod.

"I miss when my mother snuck ice cream to the hospital and fed us it. I had fun playing video games with you. You were always the first one to sleep when I touch you right…"

She poked my chest.

"Here." She giggled. Warmness fluttered on my cheeks and chest.

"Shut up. You were… troubling." Hinata gasped from my comment. I smirked.

"No w-way! Did I really bother you?" Hinata's glittering ghost like eyes ogled at me. Flashbacks flooded my mind again. In the prison of aiding the sick, Hinata pulled me around the world. She talked about kami knows what. And she sparkled when her eyes lighted up and smiled whenever, where ever.

And now…

"Yeah. And you still do." I thought I offended her. Like I cared. But it still stung when she hoisted. She threw the blazer at my face. Running off giggling in the house. I smiled underneath the blazer. Grinning like a fool.

I must admit. She still the same. But she grew up different. Like she changed. And I want to know more about her.

* * *

**MDKat**

**Thank you so much for the heads up Mysteriousfigure! I literally checked my phone and you raised me up from my bed grave to quickly fix this. Thanks again! I didn't noticed chap 23 was on chap 24 too. OH GEEZ! (3/18/19)UPDATED**

**Anyway, this month is coming close to the end. Spring weather better hurry up. I'm tired of this snow. Supposedly, snow coming down again. Ugh. Well, thanks for reading my blabbering and story. **

**Next time.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

**Change and Exchange**

* * *

I did my homework at the school's library and then finish the rest at home in my bed room. Unless I finished at school, I help okaa san with dinner. I didn't participate in any school activities unless its group work in Japanese, science, and P.E. My outer clothing line never change. I'll wear long skirts, flat shoes, and long sleeve tops. Sometimes light jackets whenever I am wearing short sleeve blouses.

I don't like attention. I hate talking to a large group and sharing my opinion about any matter. I distance myself from people. I space myself to not bump into anyone in the halls or streets.

I'm a nervous wreck. My father gives me some talks. As well as my mother and little sister. They try to comfort me in any way. I love them for that.

People's eyes wondering around sticks on me. I may be imagining things. But I feel discomfort and weak. I know they can see marks. I pray to find a cream to remove this horrible stains on my body.

Deep down, I know there is nothing to clear them. I can't stand looking at the mirror at myself when I'm naked or wearing my underwear. It's like I'm back in middle school.

After being discharged from the hospital, I took baths with my mother. My sister fused how she wanted to bath with us. We repeatedly asked mother and she gave in. In the bathroom, Hanabi hopped in the tub first.

I stepped in the tub with my back facing her.

She didn't scream. Or called mother. Or father. Nor did she ask me questions. All she did was hugged me as I turned to her. At that time, I was fine with my body.

"You're my hero nee chan." She sighed. I didn't know what she meant by that but I treasured her so much. I smiled and wrapped my wee arms around her. Mother came in and smiled at us.

Hanabi is older now and still see me as I was before. She never gave me fearful eyes like the girls did in the middle school locker room. Hanabi gossips and tease me like any other sister would do. Mother never told me to change my appearance for others like my middle school P.E teacher. As a kid, I wore baggy clothes like sweats and sweaters. Always have a scarf to cover my neck.

I usual watch romantic dramas with my sister. We would say how it would be dreamy to hold hands and kiss a guy like in t.v shows. I'm a dreamer too. To have someone dear to you tells you how pretty you are. Make stupid jokes. Share stories. Someone who gives you spine shivers and stomach tangles. Until this day, I'm curious. Most times I laugh at myself.

Kiba casually pats my back or press his hand on my back. I know he distance himself from me at times because I'll jump from his touch. And I bet he's freaked out by it.

Neji, older cousin of mine, sometimes holds my hand. But he doesn't count. He's family.

Naruto always grab hold of me into tight hugs in a brotherly fashion. Ino would sometimes sandwich me with a bear hug. But they are my friends.

I mean. I hoped for a miracle. At least to have a normal high school life. Get away from middle school nightmares and faces.

I'm grateful to have Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, Kiba, and the other as friends. I still crave for romance. Maybe I watch and read too much fiction.

"Hey." I peeked up from my book and squeaked. Hiding my face in the pages.

"Gomen…"

"You have to stop spacing out. This is the fifth time." I shut the book and looked down at the table.

"I-I was thinking."

"Talking back now?" His dark brows raised. I bit my lip. My parents taught me better about talking back. I shook my head.

"Hn. You're no fun." Huh?

"Sasuke, can you help this kid with his homework? He's on aisle B." Kurenai popped her head behind the book shelve. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He looks at me.

"Hinata should help the kid." No! Kurenai giggled and left.

"I-I can't!" I argued. I flipped through my journal to check through my notes. The journal closed and huge hands held mine. I quickly pulled away.

"You owe me." He hovered the table to whisper. I giggled. His threats amuse me in every way.

"Um… Another…drink." I shrugged. His eyes widen.

"Someone likes martinis?" My cheeks warmed. I touched them to keep them cool. Pretty much, I like how it tasted. The way he makes them. Even though it does have it bitter taste but the after taste is wonderful. I can't believe I missed out on this. This teen life.

"Shut up." I said.

"I'mma make you wasted just because." He warned. That gave me shivers.

In a good way, I hope. Most of the time, he makes me crave more life. He literally opened doors for me to fit in his circle. Is it bad to drink? Definingly.

That day, after Sasuke helped the freshman, we exchanged numbers. In my room, I stared at the bold letters on my phone that reads his whole name. My thumb ached to text him. I would faint if I pressed the call button. That's too soon. Very too soon.

My stomach turned into knots.

Because…

_Uchiha Sasuke: This is Naruto and I'm hacking Sasuke's phone. How's it going Hinata? How come you didn't give me your number but to this ass hole?_

I don't know what fueled my flames. Naruto wanting my number too or how Sasuke it the first person in school to get my number. Even Kiba don't have my number. Only Neji and Uchiha Sasuke.

I texted back.

_Me: Gomen. You can have it if you want._

_Unknown: Store my number in your phone! NOW! NOW! Now!_

_Unknown: Hey! It's Ino. :DDD Since when you had a phone?! Save my number!_

Ugh. It's one or the other. I felt so lonely for a long time. I believe I won't find any friends in high school. My phone contact was only filled with family. But…

_Uchiha Sasuke: Sorry about that._

I smiled to myself.

_Me: It's okay._

I waited patiently. I'm not sure how this texting thing works with friends. I rarely text Hanabi.

He took too long so I replied to Ino and Naruto's messages that kept on coming. My room was filled with laughter. Ino and Naruto were hilarious. They talked about each other and personal funny stories. Naruto told me how he spilled soup on his pet fox. I told him I would love to see the animal. I never saw a fox up close. Naruto said no problem. Ino mentioned about summer vacation. That's in two months. Yeah school is flying.

By the time I took a shower and dressed up for bed, I checked my phone.

_Uchiha Sasuke: Better be._

I curled up.

Before I could text him shut up he texted.

_Uchiha Sasuke: Don't tell me to shut up either_

Sasuke. I do remember the time at the hospital. When I first met you, I thought you were interesting. I felt like was had something in common in the hospital. As I was marked with scars almost everywhere, other children were bald, had runny nose or eyes, couldn't see or speak, and rolled with a wheelchair. But you, with that scar vertically marking your chest gave me hope. Unlike the other kids, I felt like I found a friend that can relate to me.

Even though you were quite scary at first, but you open up. Years flew by and you're still the same. It takes time for you to get comfortable with others. Like the time we met. And as we met again, it's like everything restarted.

I smiled. I texted him back. And we went from there.

* * *

**MDKat**

**Review please. Thanks for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

**Don't Tear Away**

* * *

"It's so cold out here. Where are we going?" The blonde teen rubbed his hands together and exhaled hot air on them. The raven boy who's ahead of him rolled his eyes. He stopped walking and faced his best friend.

"I'm going home. You can fuck around for all I care."

"What!? I thought we were going to hangout today!? C'mon man! We never-" An icy cold snowball hit the back of his head. He turned around to see an out of breath Yamanaka girl. His eyes widen.

"Shit." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Who forgets to hang out with their GIRLFRIEND!?" Ino screamed. In a blur, flashes of yellow zoomed through the busy white streets of Konoha. Sasuke was finally at peace until he felt someone next to him. He sides glanced and what surprised him was the little Hyuga girl, bundled up with her long beige coat and red scarf.

She was so close to him that their arms were brushing against each other. Somehow, Sasuke felt a bit awkward from how close the two now. He would move but that would make it even more complicated.

What?

No. No. Why would the Uchiha think that it would be complicated? Sasuke shook his thoughts out of his mind before it gets too extreme.

"Hello." She cut the awkward silence. Sasuke fixed his hoodie.

"Hey."

The air silent between the two. Neither of them spoken after that. Only stood there watching the world before them.

"Those two need some work."

"Agreed." The power couple peeked on the side of the building at the raven and indigo teens. They came around to meet the two ahead.

"Let's go somewhere together. Just to pass time before we head home." Ino wrapped her arms around Hinata's and Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke sighed, making Hinata giggle. Sasuke shot Hinata a look to make her stop but she kept on giggling.

The four found their way at the movie theaters. Naruto dragged Ino to the front but she stopped him saying they'll go blind. Naruto complained for a while until he figured that she has a point. They sat at the back corner. Sasuke was going to follow them but Hinata already seated herself.

Well done, Hinata. Ino cheered in her head.

Sasuke shrugged and sat next to her. The lights dimmed as the movie goes through the opening scene of a forest. Mysterious music creeps in the speakers on the side of the room. Popcorn in her hand shivered.

"Sas-Sasuke, what movie is-is this?" Hinata asked. Sasuke smirked. He tilts his head to the side to whisper in her ear the title of the movie. His lips were so close to her blushing ear.

"The Crazy." His breathe brushed her ear and cheek. She slightly turned her head to look at him. He caught her close gaze. Big mistake she ever made.

Popcorn exploded on the two face. The tall teen jumped up, shaking off the popcorn off his pants and hair. Hinata tries to apologize but the audience shushed them from all that ruckus. As the scene of the movie got too intense to scare the crowd, Sasuke pulled Hinata out of the room to the lobby. He didn't bother to interfere with the blondes since they were pretty occupied.

Hinata threw the bucket in the trash and headed to the bathroom to try to get rid of the buttery smell. As much as he hates butter, he didn't want to go to a public bathroom to do the same. So, he just waited for her.

Hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, hoodie hood shielding parting his face, face blank as paper with no words. Look bad and mysterious as always, he caught someone eye.

"Hi!" Sasuke stared down at this random girl who leaped in front of him. Any guy would feel lucky to get her attention. She had glossy rose hair that bounce perfectly in each movement. Brown eyes that sparkles a bit of gold in the light. Nice curves here and here. And her fashion was cute and decent for the weather. She reminded him of Sakura but her hair was a darker shade of pink.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He rather say nothing and erase her presence. But she didn't let that happen.

"Do you go to Konoha High?" She asked. Her voice was high. Like annoying high.

"Yeah." The girl shivered inside by the sound of his voice.

"I'll be attending there for my junior year. I go to an all-girl school. It's quite fun but I rather be in a school with mix gender ya'know. You have nice sense of style. Oh, yeah…" She kept talking. And talking. Sasuke was close to walk away until Hinata stepped out brushing her hair behind her neck.

"Hitama!"

"H-Haruhi?" The girl that use to be her best friend from the all-girl school. Hinata blinked. Not believing the girl right in front of her was talking to Sasuke. Alone? Usually she be with her posy. Where are they?

Arms wrapped Hinata's neck. She frozen when the girl that looked at her sickly back then hugged her. Hinata felt kind of weird. Sasuke ignored their little reuniting and carried on to step out the bubble. But the bubble came right back.

"Hey! What's your name? Won't you tell me?" She reached for his hand. Sasuke swiftly snatched his hand away and glared at her. Who was she to touch him? Hinata grew worried.

"Hitama, would you like to introduce me to your friend?" Hinata flushed. She wasn't raised to be rude. Opal eyes glanced at onyx. He didn't care what she do. Tell her. Like he cares.

"This is my friend. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha!? The great Uchiha?! You know Uchiha Mikoto attended to my school years ago. She was class president, had won all tennis tournaments, directed the best school plays, and…" She kept going about the boy's mother. Obviously, she doesn't know that she was talking about his mother. Seemed like his mother made history.

"Anyway, I'm Tachibana Haruhi." She smiled. A killer look for any guy to fall for. Hinata shyly stared at her feet. Sasuke didn't come here to make friends. He has enough. The Uchiha grunted and grabbed Hinata's arm.

"W-wait! Where are you goin-" They just left her there. As they turned the corner, Sasuke moved even faster and the two climbed the steps down. Spotting a door at the end of the narrow hall, Sasuke and Hinata ended up outside behind the theaters.

"We lost her." He inhaled and exhaled deeply. Hinata burst out laughing.

"We were running away?" Her teeth teased him.

"Of course. She talks for days." Sasuke leaned against the wall. Hinata followed his move and hugged herself. It's cold.

"We use to be best friends." Sasuke's ear twitched.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But things happened. And she changed. Mor-More like she was running away from me." She frowned. The flashback in the locker room. The disgusted faces scaring her. Hinata shivered. Those faces haunt her.

"She saw them too." Sasuke saying it as if he saw them. But of course, silly Hinata. He saw all of them. At the hospital. When she had no care for each stitch and cuts all over her body.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not running away." Hinata's cheeks tinted pink. The moon peaked out from the clouds and the snow fell gracefully.

Steps crunched the snow on the ground. Hinata watched the Uchiha every move. His large hands cupped her now darken cheeks. Hinata looks away one quick second and looks back at his up-close face. She opened her mouth. Nothing came out of those trembling lips.

His fingers trailed behind her neck. Brushing the nape up and down, feeling the small lumps of a previous scar. Hinata almost cried. She never let anyone this close touch any part of her. She shivered from his cold finger tips and his warm breath against her face. The smell of popcorn lingered on him.

"Weird, right?" She scoffed.

"Very. I can feel your heart beat." Her chest tightened. He smirks. Now rubbing his thumbs in circle on her neck. The red scarf unraveled.

The world paused. The snow stopped. The moon aimed its eye at them. Hinata's fingers twitched robotically. A pinch drained her blood flow. Something slimy and wet almost made the world turn black. And the soft plush warmed the coldness off her body. She windpipe held a tight grip.

"It stopped for a second just now." He spoked on her skin. He pulled his lips away from her neck to give space between them. Hinata's opal eyes never tear away from the sly Uchiha.

Neither did his.

A cloud escaped her lips.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**Sorry for the months of not hitting you guys up on anything. I just didn't had any effort to write. I grew lazy when I was busy working and doing school work. UGhhhhhh. Growing up.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

* * *

**Worth It**

* * *

Neji and Hanabi were the first to notice. They didn't know how to… react to it. They could confront her with questions. They didn't know how actually. Hanabi would talk to her as usual but she senses something off about her. Neji can't put his finger on it but he knows something weird has happened.

To Hinata. Hyuga Hinata.

In school, Ino and Naruto would look at each other with foxy faces. They know what's up. They couldn't help but give their raven hair friend smirks and wormy brows. The mysterious teen would ignore them. He would even run out the class room just to cool off his hot face.

Tests were coming up. Students didn't go out as much. They would stay indoors and burry themselves in books and papers. Baseball season too. They would practice indoors and out, whether the weather good or bad. Spring rain only showered for a full week to some days. Wear light rain coats and umbrellas. Gear up on boots and baseball bats.

Uchiha Sasuke didn't show up in any baseball practices for a week. He was busy. Very busy. Taking energy pills. Jotting notes. Organizing works. Fixing errors. Completing assignments. Printing essays. Helping peers. Following swayed hips. Staring at rosy lips. Purposely touching hands under the table. Smiling. Chuckling.

"Shut up, you." Her dimples caved in one of her cheeks. Lashes framing her sparkling eyes every time she looks at him. He may be imagining things. He may be cross sided or have a lazy eye. Or even sick. But every time she smiles like that, he would reach for his inhaler. But stopped his self from doing so. Somehow, he likes the feeling she gives him. Weird? Some would say. Heartwarming? That's what he felt.

Uchiha Sasuke's heart is rumbling like the ocean.

"But you're not writing your paper right. You didn't state your opinion. No facts." Sasuke said. Hinata took the paper out of his hand and jot something down beside the type paragraph. He admired her penmanship.

"Better?" She asked, giving him the paper. He took it and read it.

"Better." He smiled. She did too.

Alone in the library, Sasuke reached behind her head. Every time he does this surprise her. Even embarrass her because they're in public. His fingers touching her wrinkled skin gives her shivers. She would try to avoid eye contact or brush him off her. But when he has his ways he would open up that closed chest of hers. His lips would press against her throat. Sucking the sides and pecking the nape.

If he gets too far into repeating what he does, casually he would nudge his nose on her collar bone. Yanking his hair back to prevent him getting any further into his curiosity and urges that even makes him wonder about his sudden habit he picked up. Leaving him kind of pissed off.

"Not here." She whispered as she shuffled the papers in her hands. Sasuke shut the books.

"Then where?" He whispered back. Hinata stopped stuffing paper in her folder. Her body froze. That questioned made her question herself the same thing. She didn't understand that. She didn't want to answer that. Scared enough about his eyes staring right at her and hands touching her sensitive skin.

Her hair curtained her face. It was already hot. The fire boiling her cheeks until it burns off her face.

In her whole life that she has lived, she never felt attracted before. Attention is what every girl would want. She didn't consider that in middle school when that accident happened. She did yearn for affection, sweets, and a guy who wants her not only for her soul but to accept what's underneath her clothes.

In that case, she asks herself why she feels completely awkward at the same time enjoys the Uchiha's actions. Bits of memory of them in the hospital flashes her mind time from time. Honestly she did appreciate his company even though he was hard to get to know because of his stubbornness. But it feels weird.

Is it weird to feel like you shouldn't desire something like this? Like him?

"Please stop." Sasuke didn't feel offended. Not even a little bit.

"Okay." He grabbed her hand. Pulling up her sleeve and peck her faded scars. Hinata almost yanked her arm back but she didn't do it. Don't ask her why. His lips buried deep until she could no longer see them until he talks.

"But this will do." He said with a smiled. Her eyes widen like a full moon in a night clear sky.

By the time the Uchiha reaches his last class with Naruto and Kiba. They nearly died from laughing. With no shame, Sasuke exposed the hand print on his face.

It was worth it.

A peck on her forehead was totally worth it.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**Hey guys. Like I said, I'm sorry for the nasty grammar and the delayed stories. Hope you like this story. Please review, fave and follow. Miss my Kittens.**

**REVIEW FAVE FOLLOW**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

* * *

**We Both Staring At Twenty Three**

* * *

"She's in the hospital?" Sasuke swung his baseball bag over his shoulder. His face was a bit curious and interested in this topic.

"She's going through labor soon." I said. Sasuke scrunches his face like he tasted something nasty. Giggles passes through my lips. He can make different face expressions in a second. I swear.

"Gross. I thought she was just gain weight-uff!" He held his wounded stomach and glared at little o' me. My lips dropped into a frown.

"That's not nice." I turned on my heels and crossed my arms. By the looks of his shadow over framing me, I could tell he was standing up tall right behind me.

"Neither was that. I never thought of you as a violent person." He scoffed at the end when I giggled. Sasuke shook his head as if he couldn't believe he's talking to someone crazy. I'm not that crazy. Well, I'm not crazy at all. I didn't mean to elbow his stomach. But sometimes he has been mean lately and it just ticks me off.

"You have practice today?" He bends down to get his baseball shoes in his locker right before shutting it close. Gathering his stuff together, he faced me. Over towering me by his intimidating height.

"No. Game day." How come he didn't tell me that a day ago? I would have gone just to see him play. I meant to say, to see the team and… Yeah! I shouldn't think like that. It's not like I'm his… We're friends and it would be normal for a friend to invite their friend to come see their game. Right?

"Oh. Okay. Hope you wi-win."

"You're coming? It's a home game." I felt my cheeks warming up. I stared down at my fidgeting fingers. My hair loosely fell on my face, covering up my blushing. A warm palm cupped the side of my face and brushed off my hair to the side. I glanced at the tall teen with dark eyes that's piercing through me. Or at me.

"Your hair is getting long." I looked away and shyly nodded.

"So is yours." I mumbled. He pinched my cheek.

Later that day, I ended up watching him. I mean. I watched the game. It was going bad at the beginning until Kiba pitching skills picked up and Sasuke's sacrifice sprinting to each base to home saved the team. I sat near Naruto and Ino. They were cheering like anger monkeys. I didn't mind the loud hollers and weird dances they be making because it pulled me away from the world. I drifted off and dazed out.

Konoha won.

And I think my favorite number is twenty-three.

I looked down at the bleachers and saw gleaming brown and yellow eyes staring at me. I stared back with a bore look. She only smiled and wiped her rosy hair off her shoulder and turned back at the cheering group.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**Hey MidKnight Kittens.**

**LOL. I'm digging that name for my readers. Anyway, I'm in campus writing this story. Hope you enjoyed this so far.**

**REVIEW FAVE FOLLOW**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

* * *

**Summer Job**

* * *

The Konoha students took the midterms and then settled down on Spring break. Sasuke stayed in his house because Itachi and his girlfriend, Ayame, visited again. Ayame eagerly showed Sasuke and Mikoto pictures of places where Itachi and she explored to. Ayame likes to travel since grew up with travelling parents.

So far they went to the deep forest in Japan, Spain, and Italy. They planning to head to Egypt and Africa. Itachi complained about not wanting to go somewhere too hot. Sure he can deal with the sun but the sand and sun are bad combos. Itachi fears the beach.

Bad sunburn memory.

Instead of bonding with the couple, Sasuke hung out with Naruto and Kiba at the park skate boarding or riding bikes. Ino decided to come by with Sakura. They chatted on the side and eyed the guys' tricks and skills. Sasuke wasn't a huge skater so he usually rides his bike or chills on the grass. It was the day he felt lazy and lies back flat on the grass with his arms behind his head. The nice breeze blows his hair out of his face.

"Hey." It was her. Sasuke glanced at her green orbs.

"Hn."

"I'm sorry."

Exhaling while closing his eyes, the Uchiha felt a bit heavy. Unease more like. He glanced back at her and gave her a blank look.

"Wrong person to apologize to." He said. Sakura's brows furrowed yet grew close to each other as if she was anger but disappointed. Or confused.

"Naruto! Don't let go!" Ino screamed. Naruto smiled cheesy. His hands held Ino's waist as she skated across the pathway. Kiba purposely skated to the two blondes and all three of them fell altogether. A nasty slap echoed and laughter filled the air.

The corner of Haruno's lips curled softly.

"I missed how everything were before." She sighed. The breeze caught her hair in its grip. Sasuke didn't pay her any mind. He didn't understand why people like to go back to how things were before. Yeah, it was a nice past but it's best to move on. Sometimes the past could be dark and unforgettable. He likes to move on and go further in his curiosity.

"Can you answer this question honestly?"

"What?"

"Do you like her?" Like her? Her. Sakura meant Hyuga Hinata. The quiet sheep in school. Head of the class and blending in the shadows and walls. Barely anyone knows her as well as the librarian and her cousin, Neji, at school. Disguised in a nerdy and unappealing way. Over every skin on her body just to cover up what Sasuke secretly know from their hospital days.

How can he put it? He doesn't like her. If he did, how does he know? Would he feel different? Would he act different? Has he? Liking another peer of yours means a start of another step in their relationship. He doesn't mind her company. He enjoys the room smelling like apples and their stupid arguments about how to do a math problem or writing a paper.

Feelings for another is hard to describe in words. He doesn't know how to put it out there if anyone asks him the same question.

Sasuke never answered to that question. Hinata was just a friend.

"She's a friend." Sakura stood up.

"I never knew a friend kisses another friend's neck."

"Never knew a stranger would kiss another stranger's lips."

She stomped away. Sasuke knew she wasn't sorry from the beginning.

Finals week passed by and the students in every school get to relax and know their fate for the summer. Most of the Konoha gang had no summer school and planned altogether activities to do. Yet some people had to fly out for family bonding vacation and cram in time for work.

Sasuke picked up a job as a lifeguard. With Naruto and Lee. Sick as hell, Sasuke got stuck with kids the whole day. His mother thought it was wonderful and cute. Sasuke didn't mentioned how much he hates kids so much ever since he went to visit his cousins. Luckily, Ino brought the girls to help the guys' duty. Ino and Sakura played Marco Polo with the kids in the pool. Naruto busy teaching some how to swim and Kiba keeping eyes on everything. Sasuke chilled at the corner monitoring the pool as Kiba.

By the time parents came to pick up their children, Kiba and Sakura picked up the equipment around the area. They were busy talking that they didn't notice Naruto and Ino flirting. Naruto tugging Ino's bikini bottom and she rubbing her buns against Naruto lower front region. The two grew heated that Sasuke had to cool them down by a nerf gun. Ino ran out of the pool with a pouty face and Naruto dipped in the pool. Only his eyes in view glaring at his best friend.

"Come out the pool dope. We have to clean up."

"I can't."

Ino rinsed her hair and giggled. Naruto shot her a look.

"Do I have to drag you out?" Sasuke threatened.

"NO! DON'T!"

Sasuke made a huge mistake. Never again is he touching Naruto and going in the pool.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**Hey MidKnight Kittens.**

**LOL. I'm digging that name for my readers. Anyway, I'm in campus writing this story. Hope you enjoyed this so far. By the way, let that ranting about that negative comment slide. I was just stating an opinion and won't stop just because of that. I will complete this story. Crappy ending or the best. THIS STORY WILL BE FIN! Not yet though.**

**But yooooo... Sasuke has the best summer job. LOLOLOL**

**REVIEW FAVE FOLLOW**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

* * *

**Mix Ups, Slip Ups**

* * *

I hate my job. Especially when middle school kids are circling around me asking me questions and trying to reach out for me with their sweaty hands. The manager always yells at me because the girls always say they want swimming lessons from me. Like I'm a freaking dolphin. Where's Naruto when you need him?

Chlorine makes me dizzy every day and the large crowd of girls pisses me off. The hotter it gets, the disgusting odor of sweat and chlorine lingers in the back of my mind urges me to quit this job. But it beats standing every day in the mall. I don't know how Kiba, Sai and Ino could do it.

Yet the mall has cool AC.

As I hate my job with a passion, I'm satisfied with the Thursday check. Four hours a day out of five days a week. Money coming down like three hundred a week. Coming home with a June worth of money was heaven. I sprinkled it down on the top of my head like some greedy rich celebrity. I even did the Milly Rock when my mom asked me about the amount. Priceless to the Uchiha Sasuke dancing like an idiot.

Saving up my money in the bank was easy. Piece of flippers and floaties.

July rolled around and the sun grew even more closer to dirt. I dressed in beige cargo pants and a navy with stripe pink tank top. Naruto called me to come over so I marched myself to his place. He wasn't close but I sure needed a walk to stretch my legs.

In front of the door, I raised my hand to ring the doorbell. Before my hand could connect to the door, it swung open. Streamers hit my face. Whistling cracked my ear drums. Where's my pepper spray? Damn it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE TEME BITCH ASS BIRD HEAD!" What?

Kiba and Naruto pulled me in. A group of friends of friends smiled and sung happy birthday to me. Flashes of camera took away my sight. I felt like a scared baby. By the time they chanted for me to blow the candles, I just sat there like I'm surrounded by idiots.

"C'mon Sasuke. Blow the candles so you can open your presents."

"Okay. But you better get me a drink after this." I blew the candles. Naruto chuckled and wiggled a large bottle of white wine in his hand. As he handed it to me I took it from him. Standing up my own two feet, I raised the bottle.

"Fuck all of you guys. It's not even my birthday." Naruto staggered back as I glared at him. Everyone in the room gasped. They even cussed out and swear at Naruto. I left the house with hell of presents and a bottle of wine.

Of course, I called a taxi for all of this.

Late at night, she muttered on the other line. Hinata nearly cried how she didn't make it to my birthday.

"Gom-Gomen..." She sniffed.

"Hyuga."

"Gom-H-Hai?"

Her voice cracked. Some hiccups bursts out here and there. I didn't understand why she was so hurt about this. It was just another day like any other. Somehow I enjoyed the attention. I didn't mind this other side of her. As long I don't see her face. Last time I saw a kid cry, I told him to shut up and shoved him off the edge of the pool. Ordered that punk to swim. And I sure did sit down on my chair, chilling.

"Baka. My birthday on the twenty third. Not the thirteen." I sighed. Her silent cries turned to chuckles. My lips curled upwards.

"I'm so dumb."

"You are." I agreed.

"Hey~ That's n-not nice."

"I'm not nice." I turned on my stomach.

"Sometimes." She giggled.

We didn't see each other since last month in the market. Our moms were busy chatting while we strolled around the area following the list of groceries. It was quite crowded around that I lost her here and there. She had to squeeze between the people every time I turned my back from her. I ended up snaking my arm around her waist. She nervously jumped whenever I say something. She would look around like a wet puppy calling for help.

Slowly, she relaxed and tried to ignore my thumb caressing her skin under her button blouse. It was tucked in her long flowery skirt. But I found a hole. Thank whoever, she didn't notice.

An old cat lady that I was found of greeted us. She teased us about being a cute couple. Of course, I buzzed her off while Hinata stood there playing with her fingers with a blushing face. I told Granny we're just friends. Going back to shopping, Hinata pulled away from me but stood close to me. We were close that our arms rubbing against each other.

Anyway, that was the only time we got to hang out.

Lately we been talking when the sun goes down.

"How's work?" She asked. I shrugged and sighed.

"Terrible but worth it. How's yours?" She been a waitress in this dango and onigiri shop.

"I enjoy it."

"Bet you do." She hummed a soothing voice. Drifting to sleep, my name was called multiple times that I answered.

"-ike you, Sasuke."

"Hmm...?" I shifted my position. I barely couldn't hear her soft voice compare to us facing each other.

"Good night, Sasuke." She said rather too quickly. After I said night we hung up.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**Hey guys. Lately I havent been motivated. Like I'm lost in the boat and have no way of getting home. I blame myself. I made a mistake of dating someone and it brought my school brain down. I don't want a relationship with someone has too much on their shoulders. It's not worth it. Rather find that "loser" who has a decent job, no kids, no ex's drama, and whatever. How do you guys deal with relationships? LOL.**

**Midnyte Kittens.**

**REVIEW FAVE FOLLOW**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ch****apter 31**

* * *

**Mixed with Slip Ups Again**

* * *

Somehow, Naruto messed up again. He surprised me. But not on the day of my birthday. The week after my birthday, he threw a party. Before the party when he was sober, the party was just a normal party. He told me with a drunk face that it was for my birthday. But wait. Basically, I celebrated my birthday twice this summer either way. Like my birthday runs throughout the Leo weeks.

As I was getting sloppy drunk along with others, I woke up in one of Naruto's guest bedroom. I nearly panicked when I saw a body worm side to side. The comforter moved until a puff ball of pink poked out. I cracked.

"Oh no…" I run my hands over my face the wipe the sleep off. All I want is to be in my room and eat tomato soup.

Soon as I scrambled out the comforter, I cussed from the top of my lungs while looking around the room for my clothes. Pieces of our clothes scattered the room. It was like some fucking scavenger hunt. The green eye princess woken up. Our eyes met.

She watched my naked butt struggling to put on my briefs and jeans. I walked across the room, searching for my shirt. While I'm pulling my hair, I tried to think of what to say. I couldn't think at all.

Haruno held the covers against her slim body. Damn. It. Flashbacks hitting me. My dumb self was so drunk last night, I somehow made out with Sakura. I remember talking to Karin but I went upstairs to take a piss and came out to see Sakura biting a cherry off her cup.

And things went down.

"Shit!" She stared at me from my outburst. I collapsed to the floor breathing hard but rapidly. Sakura flung the covers to run to my aid but I lifted my palm up to stop her in place. Reaching for my inhaler, I inhale the amount I needed and shoved it in my pants pocket. I sat cross legged. Elbows rested on my knees as my palms covered my face. Very frustrated of this shit.

"Sasu-Sasuke..."

"You got what you wanted-"

"But Sasu-"

"Get dress and leave me here." I muttered in the palms of my hands.

And she did. Sniffling while dressing herself. She swiftly ran out the door and shut it with a slam.

I looked around the room. The standing lamp on the floor, books from the desk on the floor along with the paper, the bed sheets and covers scented by sweat and sex, and regrets filling in the air.

All I could remember is going to the bathroom. Coming out to be staring at Sakura. The stare didn't last when I was kissed by a totally wasted Sakura. Slamming her against a wall to wall until we found an empty room to secure our rush. I don't know what came over me.

Alcohol shouldn't have that much effect on me. No more Henny for me. I'm just fucking pissed. I don't know how to fix this. I swear, if her mother gets involve again, I'm living alone.

Clumsily, I cleaned the room the best I could. I opened the door to see a mashed Naruto. He looked beat from over drinking. I bet my hangover face looks ugly as fuck. His arms were crossed and he didn't seem mad at what I did. I'm not even sure if he knows what happened. High chance.

"Both of you guys fucked up." He spoken in a raspy voice. Right behind him was Ino. Hangover written on her eyes. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tail to tame her wild locks. Lips pulled down to a frown. In her hands was my shirt. I took it and put it on.

"I know." Naruto scratched the back of his head and dragged Ino with him towards the bathroom.

"You should go back, home man. Everyone left three hours ago and the place is clean. So just sleep it off. 'Ight?" Naruto's back looked at me. I grunted and went out the door.

I didn't go home. Even though I felt extremely dirty and disgusted, I couldn't go home. I reek of Sakura and our...intimacy. I can't believe I let myself go that far. I'm such a dumb ass. Why would I put myself in a low position? I feel dirty in every way.

I called her and we met at a cafe. Only an old couple was there and I. The old couple complained about the eggs having too much salt and not enough salt towards each other. They ended up chuckling and complain about another thing. By the time fly by, the entrance door bells rang. Bright ghost eyes spotted me far back. She wore this nice dress that flowed down her ankles. Sandals and a slash hanging over her shoulder. She was pretty. She eagerly ran up to me with a smile until she had a really good look at me. She sat down next to me with a concern look on her face.

"What happened?" She asked. She seemed like she was holding back a large ball in her throat. My pressed lips touched the edge of the cup of water. My eyes kept low. My ears heard nothing but soft music and her voice.

"Sasu-Sasuke kun? Is everything al-al-alright?" She reached for my hands. But I pulled away and turned my head to her.

"I wish last night didn't mean nothing to me so much." Hinata steadied her eyes on me.

"You went to Naruto's party?" I nodded. Hinata looked away. Her fingers entwined but fiddle with each other.

"I made a mistake. I just don't want feel the heavy sack of weight on me." I said. I laid my head down on the cool table. Relaxing my mind with this music. For an hour, Hinata tried talking to me to cheer me up but I totally tuned her out. She noticed but kept on talking. I turned my head to face the window.

.

"Hinata, let's not talk for a while."

"Sas-"

"I need some time to think. I thought this would make me better but I feel worst."

"I-I don't understand…" She trembled in her words.

"Neither do I?" My brows furrowed.

"Su-sure." She got up quickly.

"So-sorry for wasting your tim-time."

By the time I could see her face, her hand covered her expression. She was hurt. The long flowing hair swung side to side as she took off.

She didn't deserve to be friends with someone like me. I didn't want her to be worried about me in anyway. About Sakura. About last night. About how I feel. About what I should do. I hate myself. I just want to jump off somewhere. Like a cliff or a bridge.

Hinata such a sweet girl.

My phone vibrated. I checked the message I received.

_Hinata:_

_I wouldn't expect this from a friend._

I called her out here to get rid of last night event. It didn't work because she was the wrong person to talk to. Or I didn't know how to interact with her to let go of last night. Usually I would tease her or touch her hand but I couldn't. I came in all disgusting with Sakura's germs. I sulk in my seat. The old couple sneered at me and started a topic about me making Hyuga Hinata cry on this very beautiful Summer day.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**Changed this scene a bit.**

**Midnyte Kittens.**

**REVIEW FAVE FOLLOW**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

* * *

**A Short Trip**

* * *

Summer vacation was coming close to an end; therefore, school was right around the corner. Sasuke Uchiha didn't bother to go out with friends or even spend time with them since that incident.

After that screw up, Sasuke packed up his things and went for a week vacation to Puerto Rico with Itachi and Ayame. The place was wonderful and a great getaway area to relax at. Even though, everyone was laid back enjoying the sun and pamper treatment, Itachi felt a bit annoyed by his brother's behavior. During the plane ride, Itachi and Ayame tried interacting with the young teen with conversations but Sasuke ignored them.

Every glance he takes at his little brother annoyed him. Itachi couldn't sit back and drank some wine with his fiancé in peace. Ayame shook her head at Itachi. Saying it was a 'teen thing'.

Most of their activities involved bonding. Sasuke participated and never complain. He would go along with anything. That wasn't the problem. Sasuke stupid face was the problem. He didn't seem satisfied with anything. He'll do stuff but wouldn't look happy to do it.

For instance, in the spa, Itachi treated Sasuke for a massage therapy. While the woman cracked tense muscles from Itachi's body, other couldn't keep Sasuke still for one second. Her feathery touch brushes against Sasuke's back which causes him to jump or flinch. After five minutes, Sasuke hopped out the room. Itachi stared at the shut door.

Laying back on the beach chair, Sasuke corned himself under the umbrella. Spanish babes usually wave at him or go over to him only to hear his Japanese accent. Itachi, playing in the water with Ayame, stopped and observed his bother. One girl seemed two or three years older than Sasuke sat closer to him. Knowing that the two don't understand each other verbally, understood body language. Itachi eyed the two disappearing somewhere. Whatever his brother did with her wasn't his business. Coming back with that stupid scowl look pressed his buttons.

Very odd of Sasuke. Normal but odd.

For two dinner nights, the three decided to drink. The first drinking night was alright. But the second one was horrible. Itachi did it on purpose.

Dragging the drunk teen, Itachi help Sasuke empty his stomach the night before sending him home to their mother. Laying his cheek on the toilet seat as if it was a lap, the dark-haired teen mumbled here and there. At first Itachi thought he was talking shit but he wasn't.

"Sasuke, what's going on with you?" Hoping for a confession.

"Naruto owes me... Socks. I'm sorry Hinata." And he knocked out on the floor. Itachi left him there. Ayame worried and directed him to lay his brother somewhere. Itachi found a way to distract her and leave his brother on the cold marvel floor overnight.

The plane ride made the hangover teen nauseous. Sasuke couldn't sleep at all. Some purple head kid kept kicking his seat. Sasuke almost jumped out his seat to jab the kid's head. Itachi made it in time and moved Sasuke with him and Ayame.

Sitting next to the window, Sasuke stared at the cloudy sky.

"Is something wrong?" Itachi asked. Sasuke didn't respond.

"Sasuk as your oniisan, I must know what's going on with you. I'm worried." Itachi rest his hand on Sasuke's knee. Sasuke finally gave him eye contact.

His mouth dropped to say something. But immediately closed. Sasuke made a stern face and looked away. Ayame pouted. She switched seats. Sitting right next to her future brother in law.

She reached for Sasuke and rest his head on her shoulder. Somehow this relaxed Sasuke but not completely. The warmth soothes him for now. Sasuke snored quietly against her shoulder.

Itachi smiled soft.

Where's mom when you need her?

By the time Itachi drove Sasuke home, he spoken to his mother about Sasuke's odd behavior.

"Oh." She said. Sasuke already upstairs unpacking. Itachi in the kitchen pouring Ayame tea. Sitting down next to his fiancé, Itachi handed her the tea.

"You don't sound surprise." Itachi muttered. Mikoto turned around after cleaning the counter.

"He broke down before going to the trip with you guys. He never told me he ran out his inhaler. I was completely upset with the boy. I tried talking to him but Sasuke been keeping his self-locked up in his room and spoken little to me if he has to."

Itachi was surprise. She did notice his distance. Mikoto told her elder son that she tried talking to the boy when they went to the doctors. Sasuke ignored her rants and bickering. He ended up making his poor mother worry.

"Your son is an insensitive jerk."

"Itachi..." Mikoto scolded. Itachi chuckled.

"Your kid, not mine."

"Itachi!"

"Anyway. I'll get him to crack, since I'm on break." Mikoto shook her head. Ayame pinched Itachi's cheek. He kissed her cheek.

"Just a little." He gestures his hands in complicated signs. His fiancé rolled her eyes.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**Hey guys. Did a little changes in here too. **

**Midnyte Kittens.**

**REVIEW FAVE FOLLOW**


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

* * *

**Junior's Paths**

* * *

Seatbelt clipped on across chest and waist. Side and rear mirrors adjusted to a proper view. Hands firmly gripped onto the stirring wheel.

"It's not your fault." The pale skin teen ignored the man with his hair tied into a ponytail next to him. Pressing the breaks to shift the stick to drive, the gray compact minivan rolled out the driveway then down the streets. Sharp but ease turns were made here and there until a red light came by. The two Uchiha siblings sat there in their own thoughts. Well, the younger one that is. The elder brother smiled to himself.

"It's definitely not your fault." A twitch from his eye gave off a reaction that Itachi wanted. Seeing his brother like this made him feel alive. Like his little brother deserve this treatment. He does since Itachi caught him muttering about a certain someone. Eavesdropping was never good because a Uchiha would do whatever with that information to break someone down with revenge or regret.

Since Sasuke didn't want to do his part in choirs during the summer and their mother cussed them out, Itachi was stuck picking up right behind him. Therefore, Itachi hearing his brother saying how he fucked this girl from a party around two weeks after the beginning of school, he took the chance to get under Sasuke's nerves.

The light switched to green. Sasuke drove up ahead until he made it to Itachi's college. Itachi ended up switching to Konoha University since it's closer to his now new place with Ayame. They decided it was time being close to the family. Also, those years as a college freshman and sophomore was a full ride to attend to Kumo University. Money was a bit tight so the two ended up back in Konoha for their junior semester. Parking the car in front of the building, Itachi sat there. Reaching for his baby bro's hand on the stick, Itachi opened his mouth.

"Well, have fun at school screwing pink headed girls."

Itachi ended up on the curve laughing on his back. The compact minivan zoomed down the road. Itachi dust himself off while getting up. He shook his head and walked towards his first class.

After dropping his brother off, Sasuke picked up Ino and Naruto at Naruto's place. The two sat in the back, still drowsy. Ino cuddled against her boyfriend as she shut her eyes to get at least more than five minutes of snooze. Naruto stared out the window, not bothering to say anything. Knowing his close friend, tension grew in the car. This bothered the Uchiha as much as it bothered the Namikaze. Neither of them said anything anyway.

By the time they made it to school, Naruto and Ino passed by Sasuke with a 'thanks' and entered the building. Sasuke didn't follow them until someone brushed his arm. He looked down to see pink hair and green emerald eyes sparkling. She wrapped her arms around his arm as they walked in the building.

Far to the left of the halls was her. Immediately, his breathe hitched from her appearance. Ever since the beginning of junior year, Sasuke haven't seen her around as often. Only in the mornings he would be able to see her. It's rare to see small Hinata through the halls of tall people.

Sakura been around Sasuke's side lately. Something had to hit her head to act like nothing happened this summer. Ino and Sakura are tight as ever. Naruto talks to Sakura sometimes but he couldn't be around her more than ten minutes. He's still hurt from sophomore year incident. No one don't blame him.

"Would you stop clinging onto me." Sasuke struggled her off. Sakura let go of him. She then started to rumble about something. Suddenly Karin and some other girls came by chatting to Sakura. The Uchiha zone them out of my mind and kept on walking towards my locker for this semester.

"Hinata, Neji said you have his math text book." The brunette slyly came by helping her gather her books while she placed some of them back in the locker. By the looks of it, Hinata spend her time getting closer with her neighbor and other people beside the certain Uchiha.

"Oh thanks Ki-Kiba kun. Almost forgot abou-about that." She spoken with her soft voice and smiled shyly.

Sasuke's locker was eight lockers down from hers. As the girls was talking to each other, Sasuke casually watched Kiba talking to Hinata. Taking advantage of the time to observe her. This was his only chance to see her since they don't share any classes. The two laughed then stopped soon as Shino present himself. The shade wearing teen spoken softly compared to Kiba's loud mouth to them.

When Sasuke first met Hinata in school, her gorgeous, silky, plumb hair swept her shoulders. Bangs frame her round face and gave her a doll like appearance. She wears thick glasses when she doing her studies. Her attires were always big or long on her. Knowing that she has marks from what ever happened in her case, she finds some outfits to hide them. Skirts that length to her ankles, flat plain shoes, blouses with long sleeves or short but a cardigan or sweater to cover her arms, and maybe a hair tie scrunchie tied low on her hair. This was her freshman and sophomore year style as an outcast. But all that change when she met Neji's friends, her neighbor, classmates, and an o' past hospital friend.

Now. Junior year is when most people grows up starting to look more mature. Sasuke notice everyone having a jump start to that life change.

Ino wearing lipstick and letting her hair down. Her uniform hugged her body perfectly. Naruto can't keep his hands off her since she developed into a lovely young lady at the age of sixteen turning seventeen. Sakura sticking to light makeup and letting her hair stop on her neck. Even though she's on a slim size, she still captures some gazes everywhere. She a cute petite like Karin. Karin somehow dating Suigetsu and the two went crazy one day decided to shave their heads. Karin got the right side faded and Suigetsu rocking the short haircut, leaving his bangs hang on one side with fade look on the back.

Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru growing out facial hair. Choji got a full short bread as his best friends, Shikamaru grew out his chin hair. The bubbly blonde had a five o' clock shadow. He said Ino digging it. His blonde head grew a few inches and he saved it like that. Kiba letting his hair grow but not as long, as well as Shino, and Sasuke himself. Yet Sasuke grew his silky hair but kept in a high ponytail. Lee looks the same as a senior, just muscular. Tenten changed her hair style with braids and buns.

Besides everyone growing up, the Hyugas done some changes too. Neji looks the same. Instead having his hair hand down with a pony tail at the end, he keeps it braided. He lost his baby face since sophomore year.

Speaking about baby face, Hinata kept hers. Even though her eyes are more feminine and mature. As all the girls applied makeup in their regimen, Hinata didn't. Most people would do a double take when Hinata passes by. She still wore her long uniformed skirts with flats, but it wasn't fanned out but fitting. Her dome that she hides her shoulders in aka large sweaters and blazers were fitted. She hardly wears her blazer since the temperature didn't drop hard. Long sleeves button up white shirt fitted her just right and was tucked in with such care. She was still the same height, five feet and three inches. Ino refer it as a cute height. The smallest girl in the group.

And what made her drop dead gorgeous is her long, glossy hair complimenting her face. She let it grew out so well and thick. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off her. Never a double take. He would always stare at her beauty. Even though he tries to make it unnoticeable, quick, and short...

"No problem. Ready to go to first period?" Kiba adjusted his backpack. Shino fixed his shades on his face.

"Hai." She nodded. She shut her locker and the three turned to the corner.

A small tug from his arm pulled him out of his mind and her. Sasuke looked down at Sakura. He removed his arm and walked up to his locker. Sakura bickered about something that he didn't pay no mind to. Finishing getting his things, Sasuke shut the locker and began to start his day.

"Wait, Sasuke." Sasuke stopped. He signed to himself and turned towards her. Karin shared a class with her first period so she waited next to her.

"What?" Sakura stared at her fumbling fingers stretching the hems of her skirt. A small blush formed on her high cheeks.

"Are we... you know." Sasuke gave her a bored look. Sasuke looked at Karin. Karin sighs.

"C'mon Sakura." She touched the rosette's shoulder. Sakura didn't budge.

"Not interested." He said. Going to his class, he left the girls in her own little thoughts. She went to class with Karin. The lesson started when the teacher entered the room.

Drifting out of reality, Sakura came across her own thoughts. Just a week ago, both were at a party for a school opening. And Sasuke pulled her to the side. Down in the comfy basement she was bouncing on top of the Uchiha like no tomorrow. Went down on fours, arching for him until her voice was loud as the music above. Her shirt and long gone on the floor somewhere and shorts hanging on one of her legs like her panties. Sasuke was thrusting in and out of her. He held her hips still as he pounded her from behind. He didn't bother taking his clothes off him. She had no regrets of that night. She knew it was meant to be with him. She felt attach to him ever since that night at Naruto's, celebrating the Uchiha's belated birthday.

No regrets. No problems. This felt right. If this was her only way to get closer to him and be one with him then she wouldn't look back. Even though he would push her to the side like they never made any intimacy, a hole would open a little. He wasn't filling the whole that she would love to be full of his whole. Was he shy? Did she do something wrong? How could she? Bouncing on his pelvis, she grew to enjoy the dark lustful look she would get from him. He never moaned or groan out load. He would keep his grunts low and cuss under his breathe. One hand holding her hips still in a steady pace and balance.

She never gets tired of remembering. But memories aren't enough. She wants him. She wants to be right beside him. Talk about anything like they use to do. Hug or hold hands like they did from the beginning of sophomore year. She wants his company. His attention. His warmth. His words. His heart.

But he's avoiding her. Why is that? A fist balled up but loosen its grip as the bell rung.

Next period came by and the short Hyuga with pearly eyes glanced at the brunette talking to her own side of friends. As their eyes meet, the brunette smiled and hugged the indigo haired teen. Brushing the little one head, she spoken.

"How is classes s-so far?"

"Hinata nee chan. How many times are you going to ask me that question? It's almost a month here" Hanabi whined. Hinata giggled.

"I'm sorry. I'm ju-just worried about you since you're in the same scho-school as me." She hugged her little sister head closer to her bosom. Hanabi pouted. Secretly she enjoyed her sister's larger chest but in public she had to set out boundaries. No more babying her. She pulled herself away from Hinata.

"I'm surprise." Hinata cocked her head to the side.

"Eh?" So, cute and elegant, Hanabi couldn't barely look at her gorgeous sister.

"Baby blue suits your jugs." Hanabi pat Hinata's bosom underneath. Bouncing those plushy melons. Hinata's face flamed and she shield her chest with her sweater. She started buttoning them up. Hanabi smirked before giving her onee chan a wink. Hinata pouted.

"That was me-mean. Very low of yo-you." Hinata crossed her arms. Hanabi hugged her embarrassed sister.

"You know I love you, onee chan. By the way do you know where's the tech room at?" Hinata did the innocent face and head dropping to the side thing. Hanabi couldn't help how cute her older sister is. Many people thought Hanabi was older only because she's a few inches taller than Hinata.

"I thought you been here for a month to remember where everything is at."

"I'mma ask Inuzuka." Hanabi pointed at the guy who was coming his way towards them. Quickly, Hinata dragged the girl to the tech room. Kiba followed them, just because it was funny to see Hinata acting like a protective older sister.

"You're embarrassing." Hanabi whined.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**Hey Midnyte Kittens. So Hanabi and the Konohamaru gang in the story are 15 years old as freshman in Konoha high. Sasuke, Hinata, and the gang are juniors 17 years old. Just a little reminder for all. Hope you enjoy this. **

**I read your reviews and I know you guys hate me for this Sakura and Sasuke thing. LOL. I'm not cutting that out by the way. Messing with ya minds! HA! Just kidding. Need some spices in here, ya know.**

**REVIEW FAVE FOLLOW**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

* * *

**Been Awhile**

* * *

Usually on the weekends, I do laundry or lay around the living room watching t.v or read a book. Sticking my nose in the books and scribbling nonstop notes around two o'clock on Saturday morning I've finished my homework that were due Monday and others that are due further in the week. I knocked out right after and curse the sun to wake me up at seven am.

Now I am reading a book about Japanese in World War II. I grew tired of romance and fiction stories. I don't know why but my interest changed since the summer.

About my summer. I've spent the beginning of my summer vacation with my cousin, Neji and sister, Hanabi. Neji is one year older than I. He can be stubborn and a nerve puller but I love him like a sister would love her older brother. My sweet Hanabi is now a freshman in high school. I'm so proud of her and can't keep my eyes away from her once I see her in the halls. I became the Neji and she's somehow me. But the difference is that she can handle herself better than I could in social groups. I didn't socialize as a freshman.

During the summer, Neji took us to see the elder Hyugas and distance family members. Cousins, aunts, uncles, in-laws were found with us. We had fun talking, eating, playing, and chilling with the family. No one can't replace them in my heart. Even though we, Hyugas, are serious about eating dinner and showing positive impressions to each other.

Grandma and grandpa never stress too much about us. I love them.

Junior year is one heck of a year honestly. But I made it through sophomore year with unexpected tests and paperwork that has been given to me. Neji warned me about the junior year on the ride home from visiting family. I prepared myself before school started.

After coming back home, the next few days, Kiba asked me to hang out with him. It was alright. I was fine with it. Usually, he asks me to tag along with him along with Shino, Naruto, Ino, Sai, and him.

But this time, it was different. It was just us. The two of us. Well, three. Kiba, Akamaru, and I. Together roaming the park with his huge dog Akamaru. Akamaru so big and hairy. I fear huge animals but this mutt is acceptable. He loves to jump on me and give me kisses. Most of the time Kiba hold him down before the beast attacks me down to the ground.

Anyway, he let me hold the leash that tagged along Akamaru's collar. The big dog wasn't hard to handle. He just paddled his way through the park as me and Kiba talked about what we did so far in the summer.

His family went out camping for a few days and he loved it. Shino's family joined them and this brought the two closer with each other. Shino and Kiba went around searching for bugs, caught fishes, took pictures together with weird looking things in the woods. He pulled out his phone and showed me the pictures he captured.

Lately, we been seeing each other since that day. More often we meet up at the park to walk Akamaru or go out to some group hangouts. For instance, we went to a party together at Naruto's. Everyone was not themselves. I saw the host of the party, Naruto with Ino. The two were cuddling in a corner to themselves. When I went up to talk to them they were talking in slurs. I avoided them.

Kiba gave me a drink and left me around a flock of people and loud music. I smelled the drink before tasting it. It smelled like alcohol. I set it down, decided to be sober for this night.

As I walked around, I saw him. That...That... I couldn't stand his stupid face and his stupid hair and his stupid, stupid...

He walked up to me. Eyes dark and focused. No air came through my lips. My hands trembled and my eyes dare not move an inch away from his. As he stood tall in front of me, I've noticed he grew, even more, taller and a bit tan from his own vacation this summer. His bangs swept back as he wore a beanie that setback his head showing a glimpse of his hairline. He smelled sweaty and a little hint of good fragrance. His cologne wasn't strong.

Why am I even going on about this guy? He's just some boy that...

I ripped my eyes from his and turned.

"Sasuke, where are you?" He turned around. And I smelled alcohol crawling off him. He strolled off. He stopped a quick second to look back at me but the crowd waved between us. Giving me a chance to walk away. Covered my mouth to prevent any whimpering because wet drops going down my face were enough. I hid at the back patio where no one was around. I sat there until I saw Kiba. He shut the sliders and sat next to me looking up at the stars. Before looking at me, I wiped my face.

"Hinata." He took my hand.

"Hai?" I whispered.

"Want to go? If so we can go now. I'm in no party mood." I nodded my head immediately. He dragged me by my wrist to his car. He never asked why I was crying. I wish these tears weren't falling. I curled up in the seat hiding my face in my palms with my knees up against me.

He drove me home. The ride was quiet later when I stopped sniffling. When he parked in front of my house, he told me to have a good night. I thanked him and went inside. The other day, Kiba invited me out with him and Shino. Hanabi joined us, only because she was bored. We spend time at the zoo.

Good to have friends.

Junior year, sensei gave us a break when he picked up his desk phone. He silent the class once the door open to a familiar strawberry-head. Himura Haruhi. The golden eye creature entered the room with a smile on her face. She introduced herself and sat down two seats ahead of me.

Busy reading my book that I pulled out, a note appeared right next to me. I looked around and saw one pair of eyes watching me. I looked down and opened it.

_Where's _cutie_? -HH 3_

She already has her target and setting me in between it. I looked straight at her eyes and held the paper up. I crumbled it until it was a small ball in my hand and dropped it. She gasped. I rolled my eyes and went back to reading.

By the time class was over, she waited for me. Walking pass her, she kept up to my pace.

"What the hell was that?" She sounded upset. I gave her an innocent look. Tilting my head to the side causing my hair to fall over my shoulder.

"Nani?"

"Don't give me that! Himari, where's that cool guy that you hung out with." She stopped me. I looked at my watch and sighed. I held the books closer to my chest.

"What cool guy?" I asked her.

" OMG! The guy with the twenty-three on his baseball shirt." She smiled. I frowned. Because speak of the devil he was walking with the guys. Suigetsu, Jugo, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Shino, Lee, and Shikamaru. Kiba and Naruto were cracking up about something. Sai, recently transferred, holding a folder and bickered with Shikamaru about class. The certain teen with dark long locks took his eyes away from the walls and look straight at me.

My skin crawled.

Haruhi squealed and ran up to them. I faded away until a hand touched my shoulder. I turned and it was Naruto. Showing me his pearly whites. I noticed his fuzzy cheeks.

"Hey, Hinata," I smiled.

"Hello." I greeted back. Kiba came around pulling me in for a side hug.

"Hinata, do you have a spare notebook," Kiba asked. I nodded my head. Naruto scrunches his nose.

"Stop treating her like she's your girlfriend."

"Should I ask Ino then?" Kiba smirked as a blush appeared on his cheeks from Naruto's comment. Naruto growled.

"Hope you grow bald." The blonde threatened the brunette. I rolled my eyes. A laugh struck us.

"Who's the new girl?" Kiba pointed. We turned to Haruhi. The cherry haired girl bickered about something with Sasuke. Sasuke, clearly bored out of his mind, looking at something else. Haruhi stopped talking and turned to us. She whipped her curls off her shoulder and smiled at Kiba and Naruto.

"You two are pretty interesting. Are you friends with him too?" She fanned herself. She poked the dark-haired teen's chest. Sasuke glared at her and stepped away.

"Don't ever touch me." He walked away with his hands in his pockets. He nudged Naruto's arm, telling him to come along. Naruto smiled down at me.

"I guess I have to go." Naruto said. He completely ignored her. I watched her looking frustrated from not being the center of attention.

I then walked away. Kiba followed me to get a fresh book from my locker.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**Hey, Midnyte Kittens. Sasuke didn't even remember seeing Hinata at Naruto's party before junior year started. Stay sober at parties, people. You'll be the to remember everything. But woah, Hinata. Someone changed that summer. LOL. Wonder why she said that?**

**So yeah, Haruhi finally appeared. I was going to put her in the next chapter but I'm like nah... Let me squeeze her in here. So what do you guys think about Kiba and Hinata? What makes Hinata act all shady, or return his feelings or whatever you want to call it around Kiba? Who know?**

**Poor Sasuke, I should make his life miserable in the next following chapters. Who knows if Sasuke and Hinata are meant to be. Let's keep reading and find out. Until next time, Haruhi episodes. WHAHAHHAHA! My Poor Baby Uchiha Sasuke!**

**Hope you, Midnyte Kittens enjoyed my story and this chapter.**

**REVIEW (NO Flame on my OTP, that's a waste)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

* * *

**So Called Friend**

* * *

Fifth grade.

It was the beginning of fall in month of September. Leaves of many warm colors scattered the ground and air, giving it such a good vibe of this day. Kids in many age ran up to their friends, hugged or kissed their parents a good-bye, or walked alone towards the building front doors.

Right beside me was my younger sister, Hanabi. She was nervous. So was I. Hanabi is in elementary, third grade. She told me that her second-grade sensei made a speech about working hard and cramp fingers. I giggled by that. Her teacher was right about a lot of writing and taking school a bit seriously.

Pushing her face closer to my chest made my heart swell. I rubbed her head and kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be okay, Hanabi. Nee chan will be with you if you ever need me." Her huge eyes lifted and the corner of her lips curled. A soft sigh from her hummed and she rested her head again on my chest.

I looked upon us to a group of girls of girls talking. One was looking straight at me. She had short curly strawberry hair that was framing her face. Everyone wore uniform. Girls in sailor dresses and boys in navy pants and button white shirt. I decided to wear an overly medium sweater. I guess I went to the boys' side of the uniforms. Anyway, she was pretty. Very pretty. Her honey brown eyes sparkled as she stared across at me. I turned around to see if anyone was behind me. But it was no one around, as the bell rang.

I turned back at the girl. She smiled and waved as her group of friends begin to walk up. Warmth fuzzed up and I shyly waved.

I was considered as a middle school student down. Finally, with the bigger kids. We all stormed in the auditorium and took our seats to listen to the principal and other staffs. Hanabi spotted her friends a few seats down. I encouraged her to go. As she eagerly left me, the strawberry haired girl sat next to me.

"I love your eyes." She complimented me. I smiled like a goofball.

"A-Arigato."

Later that day, we had the same homeroom teacher which means we had the same classes with each other. She introduced me with her friends. They were kind. And pretty.

At first, I didn't speak as much. I was adjusting to their clique. I enjoyed listening to their conversation. I enjoyed being around a couple of people. It felt right. Unlike the hospital, I made even more friends. Who liked me.

"Wanna try this, Haruhi?" One of her friends asked. Haruhi took a sausage from her friend's bento and broke it in half. She gave me the other half and ate hers. I took a nibble.

I knew there was a bond between us. There was something between us.

"Is this your sister." Hanabi stood behind me. Her fingers barred in my sweater. Haruhi tilted her head to the side to get a better look at my sister. But Hanabi stuck her face on my back.

"Hanabi, father and mother said never be rude." Hanabi shook her head.

"Awww. So kawaii." Haruhi squealed. I blushed. I knew it all to well. I covered half of my face with my large sleeve.

"You too are so alike." Haruhi's friends circled around us. Hanabi trembled.

Months later, I grew attach to them.

"I told my mom that I want to have a nose piercing when I'm a seventh or eighth grader. But she yelled at me and say that's a sinful thing." One of our friends complained. We all laughed.

"Piercings are pretty. I would love a belly piercing when I get older." Haruhi lifted her shirt, showing us her inward belly button. It was cute. Her stomach was smooth. Pale. Two-No three small beauty marks on her skin. I envy her.

One girl with long flowing green hair patted Haruhi's belly.

"Belly fat!"

"Hey!" She screeched. We shared a laugh.

During the weekends Haruhi and friends asked me to come out and ride bikes with each other. Mother and father approved. Hanabi didn't. I fixed my helmet on my head. As I swung my leg over my bicycle, I glanced at Hanabi blank face. Before pedaling away, she waved sadly.

I regretted leaving my baby sister.

I had fun with the girls. We rode all the way to the park and then stopped at the pond. We saw a small group of boys skipping rocks. They were familiar. I guess they're in my class too. We had a contest of who can skip a rock the farthest. I hesitated at first. I didn't want to get myself dirty.

"C'mon Hinata! It's fun." Haruhi giggled before throwing her own rocks. She was good. She did mention becoming a baseball player. I picked up a rock and observed it. It was quite heavy so I dropped it and used medium size pebbles.

One boy who name was Gaara won. He had good arm. By the time we went to our bikes, Gaara stopped Haruhi. He grabbed her hand and wiped it with a cloth.

"Baka." He muttered. I guess she had too much dirt on her hand. I looked at my hands. They were disgusting too but I didn't pay too much to them. As they rode their bikes back to my place, my mother offered to fix them a sandwich. Dad wasn't home. He took Hanabi to his job. He usually takes us whenever he need some small hands for help. Like paper stabling, fixing papers, coloring pictures or the 'best dad ever' drawings to show off.

While hanging out in my place, we all girls and boys ate and chatted about non-sense. Mom watched us. She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"You have a nice house." Haruhi said to my mother and I before she left. Father and Hanabi came back. Hanabi jumped out of the car and ran up to me. Brushing off Haruhi to the side, Hanabi pulled me to a hug.

"Never leave me again, onee chan. Not like the hos-hospital." She cried.

"Hospital?" I heard whispering. I looked up and some kids glanced at me. They caught me staring back so they left. Haruhi waved. I waved back.

Winter came, so did the snow. Haruhi and friends played at the park. Hanabi tagged along. Dressed in warm clothing, we marched up to the park. We greeted them and the kids asked us to play with them. I watched Hanabi closely. She was my responsibility. When the boys were throwing snowballs at us girls, I shield Hanabi the best I could. She kissed my cheek for being her hero. I'll always be her hero.

Laughter filled the air among s kids. I didn't feel cold at all. Running, chasing, throwing snowballs, building snow bunnies, and angels were the best thing ever. Yet, Hanabi grew cold so it was time to go. I said my farewells and we left. The two of us sat together in front of the warm fire place. Hanabi took a sip of her hot chocolate. I glanced at her. She was smiling.

"Nani?" I asked her. She giggled.

"I had fun." That's good. I pulled her in and kissed her temples.

"Eww. You're still cold, nee chan." She laughed again.

Later in December, I invited the same kids to my birthday party. Haruhi and two other people brought me gifts. I didn't mind to lack of presents from the rest but the effort of them coming over to celebrate my birthday.

By the time Spring hits, the temperature rises. And the school suggested the fifth graders to use the locker room for the gym. In the beginning of the school year, they didn't like the idea of gym but physical fitness and health was important for the human body. The fifth graders and up were the ones to use the locker room and take gym. Forth and below can play in recess as if it was a gym period.

Locker room meant for sharing with the rest of the same sex. Undressing and eyes wondering to surprises and secrets. That day I lost my friends. I lost Haruhi too. They all saw them. They looked at me as an ugly duckling.

Going home, checking my body in its underwear, I view all the scares and marks on my dull skin. I slide my finger between my small chest. Wet drops trailed down my chin to my chest. Even if I turned around, they were there. I ignored them so long and now that I see them I wanted to hide. Hide from everyone. I'm not normal like those girls. They have the smoothest skin ever. Some may have a few scratches or marks but these terrible markings on me were too many. Too many for an eye to handle. Even for me.

Walking through the halls with disgust on most of everyone faces gave me the impression that I was back at the hospital. Rumors of me and my family spread. By the time I was an eighth grader and Hanabi was a sixth grader, she got into a fight with one of Haruhi's friends.

Why didn't I jump in to protect her from the start? Another girl got in to help her out. Throwing punches and pulling Hanabi's hair. Hanabi screamed and elbowed the girl's nose. The first girl gripped Hanabi's neck. I saw her face growing red. My legs moved and I shoved one girl off my sister. Hanabi coughed and held her now redden neck. My eyes grew wide. I didn't want this.

Hanabi stared across the crowd. I looked at the same direction and there stood the red head. Haruhi. I cut all ties from Haruhi. She hurt me so badly from siding with others and distance from me. We never talked unless it was school related. Every time I walk pass her she and her friends would laugh and snicker at me. I would ignore them. Hanabi jumped out of her spot and attack Haruhi to the floor.

"HANABI!" I cried. The boy, Gaara, who everyone say that liked Haruhi, pulled my sister off Haruhi. He looked at the strawberry with long bouncy curls with hate. Teachers stormed in the circle.

We sat in the infirmary as the others who started this were at the office. We were getting patched up with the help of each other. My bobbed hair was wild as Hanabi's bobbed hair. I placed a band aid on her cheek. She flinched.

"Hinata." Her stern voice gave me shivers. Hanabi grew serious. Focus. Angry.

"Hai?" I raised my head up to look at the gruesome look in her pale orbs. She stared at me with tears.

"What does this makes me? A mon-monster?" She glanced at her trembling wrapped hands. I shook my head. She pulled me into a hug. I didn't understand.

"If you are, then so am I." I tried to smile. I wiped her tears off her cheeks. Until she whispered how 'we both are monsters' with a soft pleasant sigh. I thought about what she meant and knew from her words how the fight started.

By the time I graduated from that school, we moved to another neighborhood, another school, and a had fresh start. Hanabi was sent to an all-girl middle school. I went to Konoha High.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**Hey, Midnyte Kittens.**

**Hope you, Midnyte Kittens enjoyed this chapter. Summer break is coming. I hope I did good this semester so I won't have to repeat any classes. I've been sick that I don't like going to class to get even worse. College man.**

**REVIEW FAVE FOLLOW**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

* * *

**Photo-Addict Blondes**

* * *

The tall, lean teen with blonde shaggy hair that is hard to miss, opened the door for his special girl that waited patiently for him. Soon as the door swung open, arms circled around his waist. He pulled her in the house while pecking the crown of her head multiple times. Even though they saw each other at school today, it wasn't enough.

Naruto shut the door lock and stared at her. She smiled up at him. She petted his hair. Already could tell he got out the shower minutes ago. He had practice today for football. She didn't stay only because she wanted to finish her math homework at home with Hinata on the phone, explaining.

"Naruto! Is that Ino?" Kushina yelled from the kitchen. Ino heard water running from there. She parted from Naruto and the two held hands heading to the kitchen. Ino smiled to see his beautiful mother, with crimson, hair washing the dishes. The blonde always swears that she never ages. She's blessed with a young appearance.

"Yeah. It's me! How's everything, Uzumaki sama." Kushina smiled. She turned off the faucet. Before attending to go hug the girl, she dried her hands on her apron.

"Aww. I'm good. Minato left an hour ago to work. You gotten so stunning over the years Ino. I'm so happy to have a son with good taste." She fanned her tearing eyes. Ino laughed as Naruto complained. He sat on the counter, pulling out his cell phone while the girls talked. Kushina combed her hand through her boy's hair. It reminds her of his father so much. Naruto glanced at her and nudged his head on her hand to scratch a certain spot on his head. She growled and pulled his hair.

"Mmmm" Naruto grumbled. Ino giggled and leaned next to Naruto. Kushina picked up her purse as if she was ready to go out somewhere.

"Thanks. All I do is-"

"Sleep, eat, and poop." Ino gapsed and smacked Naruto's thigh. Her boyfriend snickered. Kushina sighed.

"Geez. Naruto be nicer to her. She's one of a kind." The red head winked and told them she'll be out with friends. Soon as the door slam shut, Naruto twirled Ino around between his legs. Ino hugged him, stretching her neck to press her lips on his prickly cheek.

He slides off the counter and roamed his hands over her curvy figure. Blue eyes stared equally at each other, feeling warm driving within. Huge palms smacked her round ass causing her voice to crack.

"Naru-Naruto! Okaa san said to be nicer." She whispered in his ear. Naruto chuckled. He glided his lips over her neck to her shoulder. Nibbling and kissing her delicate pale skin.

"But you know I can't help myself." He mumbled. She rolled her eyes back when he slipped his hand in the front part of her leggings. Digits crawled over her smooth skin further down to the sensitive nub. Ino gripped his forearms to steady herself. Slowly shutting her eyes close, Naruto set his forehead against hers.

"Look at me." His deep raspy voice said. Those fingers of his twirled around the excited organ. Her mouth opened releasing hot panting. Ino squinted her eyes open.

"Na-Naruto~" The Uzumaki's eyes filled with so much emotion. She placed her hand on his chest. His heart raced at the same rhythm as her. Both excited to touch each other so badly yet anxious about where they're located at doing such actions in his parents' home.

"Oh-Oh! God!" She stuffed her face in his shirt and cried when he slipped one finger in her moist tunnel. Ino's legs trembled. They could fall anytime soon but he held her still around his arm.

"Wanna go to my room?" She nodded. Wet kisses smacked against her neck to her pouty lips. She smirked. Seeing her peach lipstick over his lips and chin. She forgot it wasn't matted and she just applied it on in her car. Oops. He removed his busy, eager hand out her panty and leggings. And lead her to his room.

.

.

.

.

"Hey~ That's not fair!" Naruto reached out. Ino leaned back on top of him, extending her arm further away from his grasp.

"But it's sexy. I always wanted to take a picture of your o-face." She smiled wickedly. Naruto raised his upper body up, pressing his sweaty chest with her soft bosom. He jerked his hips to move in her. Ino lounged back with her hands propping her up as she watched his pelvis hitting her from below skillfully. She bit her bottom lip.

"You're hurting my feelings." He moaned. Ino giggled within her pants.

"You always take pictures of me- Matter of fact, you snapped a video of me twerking with my lace on!" She jabbed her finger on his forehead. Naruto scowled. He stopped moving. Ino flipped her head to one side. She used on hand to scroll in her phone, checking out her gallery of Naruto's multiple o-face scenes and him snuggling between her breasts.

"Actually! It's set in my gallery. I just sent it to you on snap." He smirked. Ino pouted. He so embarrassing.

"Would you mind if I set you on my background?" Ino licked her lips. Naruto nodded his head. Still on top of his lap, she leans on him to show his face in her gallery. He poked at the pictures and swiped them down.

"You got my bad side." He moped. Ino laughed. She showed him his sleeping one with him and the fox knocked out on the couch. She saved that as her screen saver.

"I love it."

"Wow." He wiped his arm on sweaty forehead. Naruto whipped out his phone and showed her videos of her getting hit from behind. All she could hear is her erotic moans from the phone. The camera had a clear shot of them going at it. His free hand swiped one cheek then the other. This was taking place at her room when her parents were out doing whatever.

"Turn down the volume!" She blushed. Her voice in the video grew louder as he thrusts in her with so much intense. Naruto turned it up. She pushed him down reaching for his phone.

"Stop playing!" She screamed. He sticks his tongue out asking for a beating. The two blondes yelled at each other necks, laughed about things the only two could understand, and ended up grinding and loving some more until they climaxed a couple of times.

The night came and the only light illuminated them were her phone that laid on the bed playing soft music that was coming out his mini Bluetooth speaker. Falling on top of him, she went through his phone watching them making love. Naruto changed their position so he could spoon her from behind to watch. She laid her head over her arm.

"I have a sexy back." She praised herself. Naruto grunted, agreeing with her. The camera focused on his member sliding in and out slowly. In the screen, Ino broke down, arching her back while her ass was in the air. Ino almost squealed from watching herself, it was humiliating. She couldn't believe his large meat could fit in her…in her… She paused the video.

"How did you capture these?" She viewed the next video. Her twerking one. This happened during the summer when she was chilling at his place after working with her family's flower shop. Music was playing in the back ground of the video and she was sliding on her bikini panties. Naruto's voice in the video was cheering her on. Her ass bounced to the rhythm of the song. Whining her hips like some belly dancer. And then laughed it off walking out of camera view, ending the clip.

Very embarrassing. She thought. Naruto fumbled her breast. Cuddling closer to her.

"I was texting Sasuke during the summer and-" She twisted to turn to him and threaten him with a scary look on her face, pointing a dangerous fine manicure on the peak of his nose.

"YOU better not-"

"Nah. Nah. I WOULD never! Only my eyes are to see what's mine. As I was saying. While doing it from behind, Sasuke texted me and I texted back. That's when I thought about how it would be like if I filmed us." He grinds. Ino turned around and smashed his cheeks with her small hands. She loves this dude so much but he's the absolute major hentai of them all.

"You are a pervert!" She yelled. Naruto laughed and kissed her lips. It started off playful, tender, and ended up passionate and slow. She released a breath between their lips.

"Wanna blow me?" Ino turned around, giving him her back. Naruto gasped.

"NO! I'm going to sleep!" She wrapped the covers over her. It's not like they ever jumped back to doing it before. But she was exhausted and dirty. Naruto groaned and went inside the covers. Fingers dug on her skin, tickling her mercifully. Her body stirred around, kicking and throwing light punches. Screams muffled with his kisses. He got on top of her, cuddling her chest. She giggled some more feeling his prickly cheeks on her pillows. He's such a child.

"Are you sleepy now?" He said under the covers. Her slender fingers stroked his cheek.

"No."

"Another round?" Ino glared at him, pinching his cheek.

"Isn't it time to feed Karama." She noted. Naruto screamed. He jolts up, pulled on his sweats and ran in the kitchen to see his baby fox whining and scratching the cabinet door. Naruto sulked down and hugged the small creature.

"Daddy's sorry! You know I love you! Daddy won't do that again!" Ino leaned on the kitchen wall, she threw on his shirt and boxers on before heading out the bedroom, and shook her head at the crying blonde pour fox food in the bowl. He kept petting the hungry animal repeatedly.

"Daddy?" She questioned. Naruto turned around with desires in his eyes. That really hyped his ego.

"Say that again." He crawled towards her. Ino flipped him off and walked away. Her dumb boyfriend crumbled down to the floor as if she broke his heart.

"That hurts. No one loves me." Karama sniffed the bowl and at the last piece of his food and curled on top of Naruto's back. The small fox yawned.

"Only you love daddy."

_Click!_

"Hey!"

"So kawaii!" She exclaimed. After that, Naruto and Ino changed his sheets and opened the window for some fresh air. Jumping back to bed with the fox next to daddy's curled legs.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**Hey, Midnyte and Daylyte Kittens.**

**Whole chapter of Ino and Naruto. If you want anymore, just let me know. I actually enjoy them two. They both loud, blonde, crazy, and cute. Am I right?!**

**Well, I'm off to work. I changed this Chap 'Dark Master' to this. (3/16/17) Cutting out bad Kiba. I love that dude. I can't make him the bad guy in here. It hurts. Last week, I saw him, Shino, and Karin talking about Hinata and Naruto wedding. Yo! Kiba so hot! Sasuke sexy. But Kiba is sooooo daddy. Way back in Naruto, I was crushing on Kiba. WAY BACK! Ugh. Let me calm down. I'm all about Uchiha Sasuke. :P Bastard Duck.**

**Hope you enjoyed this change. Thanks for reading. I'm changing the next following chapters BTW!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

* * *

**Tasteful**

* * *

"Okay Uchiha san, your teeth are clean and the braces are finally off. How do you feel?" The old man dressed in white scrubs stood beside Sasuke, smiled as he held a mirror for the Uchiha. Sasuke awkwardly spread his lips open to show a glimpse of his teeth.

As a kid, Sasuke had a bad set of teeth. Every chew from eating food or running his mouth, his wisdom and canine teeth would pinch his inner cheek or scratch his tongue. That also made him cut down being a blabber mouth as a kid. His mother decided to take him to the dentist before eighth grade. Two weeks between painful pulling, swollen face, and following braces strict procedures was nothing. Except drinking cold water. That stung.

"Thank you." Sasuke said after spitting out the minty mouth wash and out the small room to see his best friend in the waiting room roaming on his phone. Naruto, brushing his hand over his one sided undercut. Naruto whipped his head, checking himself.

Recently, Naruto wanted a new look as a junior. He figured his bushy spikes didn't fit him so he suggested to cut all his natural spikes short but Ino sweet talked him by shaving one side with some weird swirl designs. Sasuke still can't get rid of how she convinced him. Saying how she would miss grabbing his blonde locks when he's ea-Ugh! Sasuke shook that thought out of his head.

"Dope, let's go." Sasuke continued walking to the door. Naruto stood up from the seat and followed behind. The two jumped in Naruto's jeep. Naruto's sweet ride finally became reality. Everyone doubted the blonde. They didn't think twice or imagine him in wheels. Some glimpse of hope blessed him this semester and presented him his boxy jeep.

While drumming his fingers on the stirring wheel with the song 'Star Boy', by the Weekend, he turned his attention to the quiet Uchiha. Naruto caught Sasuke face twitching.

"What's with your face?"

"The retainers feels weird." Naruto cracked up as saliva spilled from the corner of Sasuke's lips. Sasuke adjusted the retainers and sighed back in the seat. Sasuke hates the dentist. Meanwhile driving in the busy streets, Naruto spotted his love of his life. Pulling up towards her and the person she was chatting to, he beeped the horn. She twirls around with a gorgeous smile on her face.

"Hey baby!" She skipped her way to her boyfriend and pressed her lips on top of his. He kisses her back and pulled away hearing her giggles. Ino rubbed the side of Naruto's low cut and pulled him back for another soft kiss.

"Hey, what are you up to?"

"Hinata and I were roaming around buying stuff. How about you?" She leaned on the car, fluttering her lashes. The two talked about their day like there's no tomorrow. Naruto glanced at Hinata, giving her one of his famous smiles and waved at her. Hinata shyly smiled and waved back. The Hyuga heard Naruto saying he went to the dentist with his best friend that was quietly sitting next to him in the car. Figure. The long haired Uchiha stayed in place facing the other way.

"That's why you missed school today. Sasuke such a wuss! Retainer mouth nerd!" Ino teased the teen. Sasuke flipped her off. Caught off guard, she gasped. She threw so many birds at the Uchiha, which didn't affect him.

"So where are you heading now?" Naruto asked. Hinata eyed Ino who looked back at her. Ino shrugged.

"We have nothing else to do. Would you like to hang out with them, Hinata?" Hinata clearly didn't want to join them. Even though, a bit of her do. Ino mentally smacked herself. She checked out the Uchiha ignoring them and then Naruto's annoyed face. Both knew that the 'Sasuke and Hinata' thing had fallen. Everyone in their circle noticed that the two stopped talking and meeting each other at the library. Both dark haired teens would casually go by their day when passing each other like nothing.

Whatever that was going through her mind, Hinata agreed with Ino.

"Jump in!" The two girls hopped in. Soon as Sasuke glanced at the side mirror he saw opal eyes staring right at him from the side mirror. Unless it was his own imagination. He shook it off and shifted his eyes elsewhere. Hinata wasn't looking at him. Her mind went blink as her eyes wandered the people and cars. She carried her eyes downward to the bags on her lap and peeked inside. She brought clothes for Hanabi and a small gift for Tenten.

"Got anything for your king." Naruto joked. Ino shook her head.

"I was family shopping. But I did saw something you might like!" She told Naruto about a cap that had a fox on it but she felt it was too kiddy. Naruto whined about wanting to see it. Rolling her eyes, she flashed him a photo of it.

"Oh man! That would look sick on me! You should had totally bought it!"

"Next time, babe." The chattering couple were stuck in their own world while Hinata and Sasuke sat there chilling in the jeep.

Sasuke tapped his finger on his face. Dark eyes dazed into the reflection on the mirror of the girl behind him. The two stayed silent throughout the ride. However, Hinata opened her mouth few times whenever Ino and Naruto spoken to her.

"Heard about Haruhi's bowling party." Ino changed the vibe in the car. Hinata crossed her legs, placing her trembling hands between her thighs. A frown settled on her face. Sasuke sunk in deeper in his seat.

Ever since Haruhi came in the picture, she been following Sasuke around like a puppy. She came to all his practices cheering him on like some fan girl. He even shares three classes with her. He is so happy that they don't sit next to each other because of alphabetical order.

"Yeah… What about it?" Naruto seemed uninterested.

"Well~ Sakura, Karin, Kiba, and so far, Tenten thought it would be fun. Plus, I want to beat you at it." She grins. Naruto smiled. He whipped the car to make a left turn.

"Shit! I'm in for a challenge. Sasuke?"

"No."

"Boo! Come on metal mouth! Loosen up. Get that stick out your ass for once." Ino begged. Sasuke sighed deeply, heaving his chest.

"She's fucking annoying. I'm not beat." Sasuke said.

"If you don't come, I'll call up Kiba and we'll drag your ass there."

"Wanna bet." Sasuke smirked. Naruto nudged him with his elbow.

"Are you sure there's nothing up between you guys?" Ino looked between the males. Naruto rubbed Sasuke's hand that was on the arm rest.

"Probably." He winked. Sasuke slapped the driver's head.

"I like it when it hurts." Naruto growled.

"Drop me off. I'll get a taxi."

.

.

.

.

Next day.

When the clock hit the afternoon, the Uchiha went to his gym period. Gai sensei order the class to pair up with a partner. Uchiha Sasuke done his arm stretches and looked around for Naruto. He didn't see the idiot around the whole day. He spotted Ino with a strawberry haired girl. He should had asked Ino where's the idiot at earlier but now he wasn't sure how to approach her when that lolli girl is right there. She's highly annoying.

It's always 'Sasu, Sasu baby, Sasuke sweetie', and her favorite one 'Sasuke kun!' Why do most girls find him so attractive? No wait. He did carry most of his mother's genes. And he acts like any other teens here in school. He studies to get good grades, plays baseball, and complain about things like any average person would do.

The girl reminds him of freshman Sakura. Oh, that gave him the chills. Sasuke usually ninja run through the halls, wide leg climb up the stair cases sometimes uses the walls instead of using the stairs, and suicide jump windows if he must when he sees any pink or bouncy raspberry head coming his way.

The girl next to Ino whispered to her. The blonde scrunched her nose and glanced at Sasuke. Being the girlfriend of his best friend, Ino came to learn more and more about Sasuke. He's mean, rude, smart, handsome, and a mama's boy. She spent so much time with Naruto that she could had sworn that Naruto and Sasuke were gay for each other because she would notice the smallest interactions the guys do that would seem bit out of the friendship barrier. Usually, Naruto be doing awkward stuff like sits on Sasuke's lap, hugs him, and carriers Sasuke when he was sick.

The Uchiha could be jerk. But she repescts him. She moved her hand, telling him to run. Within seconds, Sasuke spins on his heels but the curly tops beat him.

"Hey Sasuke kun!" Sasuke mentally cussed in his head.

"Oh boy." He muttered under his breath. The girl hopped on his side and tugged his arm. Allowing her chest to press on his arm.

"Be my partner." Sasuke only glared at the girl. He looked back at Ino asking for help. She shrugged. Not knowing what to do. Ino was long gone with her partner, Sai. Sai literally stole Ino. Carrying her on his side. She clapped her hands together gesturing an apology pose.

Damn it.

Sasuke shrugged her off. Pouting her cheeks in a way to make him guilty. No hint of guilt bubbled in his gut.

Casually walking out the gymnasium, Sasuke chose to skip gym that day.

Changing back in his uniform, Sasuke sneaked out, climbing the stairs up to the roof top. An only get away place in school to be in peace. Luckily, the bright sun warmth Konoha and the wind hitting a small breeze showing off the season of autumn.

Opening the door, smoke lingering the air. On the floor, Nara Shikamaru takes a long lazy blow of his cigarette. The door shut behind Sasuke, Nara side glanced to see the Uchiha.

"What brings you here?" He said before sucking in the toxic and then dragging out a steam of clouds through his nostrils.

"Let me have a blow." Digging through his pockets, he took out his cigarette case and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke flicked the top open and yank one out then place it between his lips. Lit the cigarette on fire, Sasuke slouched back next to Shikamaru and viewed the clouds. Sasuke let the cigarette sit between his lips as he closes his eyes. Sighing out through his nostrils, Shikamaru put out his cigarette.

"What's up Uchiha?"

"Girls."

"Women are troublesome." He smirked. And nothing else was said between the two. Just chilling under the big blue sky.

At home, Sasuke came out the shower. Soaked from head to toe, the teen wiped the fog off the mirror to see a clear view of himself. His hair once spiky that was cut into layers from the back of his head, now fallen to his neck evenly. Even his bangs reached the tip of his nose. Baseball and basketball worked him in shape and kept him distracted. Sasuke pulled his hair back and took one of his mother's hair bands. Only to keep his hair off his face as he's settling down to do homework.

"Surprise to see you too! How's everything?!" Sasuke heard his mother outside his window. He leaned up to the window, moving the curtains a bit. His eyes widen as he stared at the person who was talking to his mother.

Their eyes met.

Sasuke startled. He jumped away from the window, knocking off his chair.

"Why is she here?" He said out loud. Sasuke picked up his chair and climbed down stairs. His mother came in with her purse over her shoulder and a box in her hands. She shuts the door and smiled up at Sasuke.

"Welcome back." He greeted her. She took off her shoes and handed him the box.

"I'm home. We still have leftovers in the fridge?" She laid her purse down and removed her jacket, hanging it on the hanger. Sasuke lifted the top of the box to see a cake.

"Yuna told me over the phone how Hinata is great at baking and cooking. I asked her to make me a cheesecake. I can't wait to try it! Would you like some?" Asking the teen who set the open box on the kitchen table. Sasuke stared at the well-done cake. A thin chocolate frosting layered on top of the cake. Cherries outlining the edges making the cake even more delicious.

"Sure."

And it was pleasant. The tasteful cake played well with his taste buds that he felt full from it. He went back to his room. Sitting back down in his stud desk, his phone flashes. He picked it up and a smiled appeared on his lips.

Girls are troublesome.

_Hinata: Does she like it?_

He replied saying with a 'yeah'.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**Hey, Midnyte and Dayshyne Kittens. **

**Before, I wrote a chapter that destroyed their friendship. It was bad. I had to twist the story a bit. Sorry for poor grammar and typos. This story going to be finish strong. So bear with me.**

**Oh yeah. Quick question. Anyone feeling Otsutsuki Toneri? BECAUSE SHIT ABOUT TO GO DOWN!**


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38**

* * *

**Pretty Eye**

* * *

"I'mma miss you guys when I off to college." Neji said in the car. Hanabi in the back seat smiled. She hugged him from behind, nearly chocking him. The car swerved to the left as Neji lost his concentration. Hanabi panicked and let's go of him. Immediately, Hinata grabbed on to the wheel, bring it back on the road instead on the white lines. Neji coughed, taking the wheel from his cousin.

"Geez Hanabi! Be careful!"

"Will you let me sleepover?" Hanabi squealed, not caring they almost lost their lives.

"No."

"Why not!? We slept together when we were younger."

"Please don't say that. Sounds wrong in various ways." Neji interrupted her from speaking further into his embarrassing past.

"Are you gay?" Hanabi asked. Neji didn't reply. Hinata shushed Hanabi from any more questions. She was trying to sit quietly in the front passage seat but she couldn't help to laugh at her family.

"Going home now." He pressed the pedal to accelerate the car.

"I knew it!"

"Geez. I'm dating Tenten." Hanabi knew. She was just teasing the poor teen. Neji sighed. Sometimes, Hanabi can be a handful.

"Bisexual?" And mouthful.

"HANABI!" Hinata and Neji said in unison. Hanabi cracked up.

"You'll look good with Lee." Hinata covered her ears. She didn't want to think about it. Lee and her cousin. Gross!

"I'm dropping you off at the corners."

"Where you belong." She sat back, crossing her legs and placing her arms behind her back. Neji hurried before she asks or say anything else that might drive him crazy.

In front of Hinata place, Yuna and Hiashi were sitting on the porch with Mikoto. The girls waved at Neji before he took off. They reached the porch and greeted the Uchiha.

"Hello girls."

"Hello Uchiha sama" Hinata smiled.

"Good afternoon. Where's Sasuke?" Hanabi looked around. Mikoto took a sip of her tea.

"He's at practice. Hope he brought his inhaler." She mumbled the last part. Hinata gripped her sash strap as she thought about the careless boy. She swiftly walked inside the house to let the adults proceed in their conversation.

In her room, she flopped on her bed. Stuffing her face on her fluffy pillow, her mind drifted. Letting peace consume her heart rate and breathes. Her shoes fell off one by one on the floor making a soft thump.

Hinata adjusted her face towards the wall, staring at the dull space. Focusing on the calm setting drifted her off to a soundless sleep. Homework due the next day were in her bag still and time ticked every second made an hour.

Yes. An hour passed and the Hyuga still slept like a log on her bed.

"Nice legs." Blinking awake, she turned her head and spotted a pair of hands on her thigh the other on her calve. How did he enter her room? Couldn't move a muscle from shock, she let those hands slide up and down her marked legs. Those scars can't never be remove and it cracked her self-esteem shell she mentally taped up countless times.

Somehow, her legs brought those piercing glowing eyes with interest. She held her breath when one of his hands grabbed her ankle and lifted her leg up in the air. Revealing nothing but more markings around her thigh. The sight of blood drummed her heart out of control. Shaky hands of hers tries to reach for male's grip on her ankle but it was out of reach.

"Want to play? Seems like your sister having fu-AAAAAHHHH!"

Red. A light of red devour the figure's arm and crawls it way to his back. He lets go of her ankle and rolled on the ground cursing. More red spread. Its hot flames carried on and a small hand touched Hinata's wrist. A small body behind the screeching man cried.

"Hanabi?" She cried kneeling down from a wound on her leg.

"It burns, one chan!" She screamed. Hinata looked around her flaming room. She grew sweaty. She looked back at the hand on hers. Then to the person. Small version of herself.

"It hurts." Glass stuck to her. Pericing her arms, lower right leg, small cuts everywhere on her thigh, and slashes on her arms. She looked terrified. Her face was wet with tears and blood drawing down her body.

It wouldn't stop.

It created a puddle.

.

.

.

.

Hinata stood in front of him. Finally, they faced each other. The Uchiha had stopped her as he was smoking outside the corners of the school. He told her a container that contains his mother's curry was in his car.

Earlier, Naruto was bugging him about not talking to her for a month and that the two should make up. Sasuke didn't tell Naruto his reason why he couldn't see her. He didn't want to lead him in his emotions that he kept hidden or bother anyone else.

The guys were talking in the living room, Mikoto, nosy mother, butts in and told Sasuke to deliver the curry to Hinata. Sasuke handed to Naruto but Mikoto placed it back in her son's lap.

"She didn't have to." She looked down. Brushing her hair behind her ear. Sasuke took her hand and pulled her sweater sleeve up, along with her long sleeve blouse. Such pale skin marked in all kinds of lines. Clouds brushed against her forearm disappearing up her cheeks.

"It was delicious." He quoted his mother about the cheesecake that he ate a few days go.

"I thought you hate sweets." She mumbled. The tried tugging her hand but he held to her small hand.

"I don't hate you." He started. Shifting his hand over hers and entwine their fingers. Hinata's heart rumbling as her mind scattered around in her head. She bit her lip.

"Was that break meant to-"

"I needed to think. I needed space."

"Wha-What else do you need?" She asked.

"Many more." He whispered. Flicked the stick on the ground and stepped on it.

No words came through her lips. She glanced at his face to see his plain expression. Now here he is deliberately touch her hand and staring at her insecurities.

"Gomen." His voice dropped. Judging by his face, his voice was more affective to her. Her knees grew weak and eyes swollen as tears were making their way out. Hinata's cheeks burnt as her hand twitched under his.

"I didn't understand everything inside your head at the time in the café bu-but if it's personal, I won't stick my nose in it." Hinata said rapidly. Sasuke nodded his head.

Luckily the bell rang. He removed his hand from hers and stared in her eyes. Hinata wiped her face as single tears dropped. Sasuke didn't know if a promise would make things better so he held that in. Only telling himself he won't make her upset again. The tight string loosens between them. She smiled and hugged the tall teen. He let her be for a few minutes.

Sasuke and Hinata went to finish library duty and head to the next class. While jotting notes down, Hinata absently didn't notice the curve of her lips.

Ino noticed.

In the hallway, Kiba and Shino waited for Hinata to get out of class. She skipped out and greeted them with sun rays and her pretty eyes.

"Why are you so happy?" Kiba chuckled. She twirled around to them.

"Aren't I always happy?"

"Your eyes speak more than your mouth." Shino said as he walked pass them. She giggled and followed him. Kiba shrugged and blabbered about skipping history. But Hinata told him he will get detention. Either way, he got detention from spit balling with Naruto class.

The aura in her glowed around her.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**Hey, Midnyte and Dayshyne Kittens. **

**Dick head Sasuke isn't exactly a dick head. He's an ass. A bit heads up, I edited and did some changes up to chapters 11+! Within two weeks. Yay! Reason why I couldn't do this last year during winter break is because I was procrastinating and lazy. I even thought that you guys didn't like it so I was like "Blah. I guess I won't update. They don't give a fudge cake." But I'm still pushing myself.**

**This story going to be finish in 2017! ****Along with OSR!**


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39**

* * *

**Small World**

* * *

Haruhi begged Sasuke for two days straight to go to her bowling party. She passed him notes in class. Somehow got his number and filled his phone with text messages. Paid some sophomores to beg. Waited for him after class and try to talk to him but ended up bragging about herself and her party.

Sasuke was going crazy.

"Sasuke, you can't hide in under the table forever." Naruto pulled a book out from the shelf and read the title then put it back. Hinata frowned.

"The hell I can." He said. Ino squatted down to level with Sasuke. He was laying on the floor, under the table. He was at peace.

"This is crazy. Kurenai sensei going to beat you." She flicked Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke scrunched his face and turned over. A pair of feet came to view. Now it was Hinata to squat down.

"Why aren't you going?" She tilted her head to one side. Sasuke sighed.

"I don't like bowling." He said. Naruto bended down and crawled on Sasuke. Now he was facing Sasuke with a serious expression. Sasuke glared at him.

"Is it because last time we went, they were out of ketchup."

"Yeah."

"Will you go if I bring ketchup." Naruto smiled. Sasuke pushed Naruto off him and crawled out the table.

"Probably." He dusted his self and proceed on placing the books in their spots. Hinata got up and giggled.

"Is ketchup that important to you?" The short girl asked. Ino rolled her eyes. Where has Hinata been. Ino remembered the time Sasuke had a panic attack because his burger at Kono Burger confuse his order by using mayo then ketchup. Naruto had to switch with Sasuke so no ass wasn't kicked.

"Very." They said in unison. Hinata laughed. She blocked her laughter behind her arm to not disturb anyone in the room. She couldn't picture Sasuke's obsession with something like ketchup. Her stomach squeezed tightly.

Not realizing how close he is to her, Sasuke cornered her on the shelf. Her laughter died out instantly when his breath was inches away from her neck. The bridge of her nose and red cheeks glowed as his face leaned in to her face.

"You think it's funny." He whispered. Naruto and Ino unaware of what he said to the small Hyuga. The indigo headed girl slide her delicate hands on his chest. A ball of energy flipped around his chest as he felt her gentle touch.

Hinata looked at the objects around the room instead of eyes that were on her. Even his shadow hover swallowed her. Small feet couldn't step any further away. His height was intimidating her. She nodded her head trying hard to say what she wanted to say but it became suddenly dry.

"So this is what you guys be doing?" Ino and Naruto turned their head around to see Haruhi. Sasuke moved off Hinata, walking the opposite way from Haruhi. Hinata prevented him from leaving by holding onto the edge of his sweater vest. He growled.

"This place is for nerds. Anyway, I'm glad that you two can come to my party. Sasuke coming, right?! Right!?" She enhanced louder on the word 'right'. Some hushes were heard. She apologized.

He awkwardly turned around.

"I guess."

"Yay!" She jumped for joy and skipped towards him. Golden eyes locked on opals.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke stepped in front of Hinata.

"Go before I change my mind." Haruhi scowl looked flipped into a bright smile. She nodded her head and left the library. Ino and Naruto grinned.

"Such a man." Naruto cried. Ino laughed at the two raven headed teens. Hinata gasped, removing her hand from his clothing and backed away. Mumbling about something and went back to the stacked books on the cart. She turned to the corner and passed three aisles down. Stopping to calm down her beating heart.

Sasuke glared at the blondes.

"I'll let you guys be. Hinata!" Ino dipped. Leaving Naruto with Sasuke. Naruto smiled with his eyes close, resembling to a fox. Pissed Sasuke off.

"You have the hots for her?"

Books somehow fell on Naruto that evening. Ino had to comfort him in the infirmity.

.

.

.

.

"Does it fit?" Ino asked. She invited Hinata, Karin, and Sakura to her house. The girls decided to leave together to the bowling Alley. Kono Lane. Even though Hinata wasn't invited, Ino dragged her in because a certain ass didn't have the guts to ask her to come along with them.

In the Yamanaka residence, Karin was straightening her hair as Sakura was applying makeup. Ino waited near the bathroom door for seven minutes checking up on the Hyuga.

Hinata came in with a long flowing skirt on. It was no problem but Karin suggested it would be better for her to wear jeans. Lucky for Hinata to have the same hip and waist measurements like her blonde friend. Ino lend Hinata her jeans. Therefore, she roamed her closet for jeans and pulled about three out to try on.

"Yea-Yeah." She came out with her big knitted pastel pink sweater and baby blue jeans. It wrinkled on the bottom of her ankles. Ino bend down and reached to fold the ends. But Hinata nervously stepped back stopping Ino.

"Are you alright?" She raised up, looking concern. She hid her face, nodding her head from embarrassment.

"O-Okay. You guys ready?" Ino peaked in her room. Karin's red eyes glared at Sakura.

"Ask the makeup artist over there." She pointed. Sakura groaned.

"Okay, okay! I'm done!" She got up, packing her makeup bag and stuffed it in her purse. She checked her vibrating phone to hear a high pitch voice.

"Hey Haruhi! We're on our way!" She said. On the way to Karin's car, Sakura sat in the front and Ino and Hinata buckled in the back. Sakura chatted away on the phone as Karin left the neighborhood to be on the wet road. The clouds sprinkled a shower in Konoha's streets.

Ino texted her boyfriend, asking his whereabouts. While waiting for his reply, Ino turned to Hinata. She quietly dazed out, fidgeting with her fingers as she hugged her small gray bag.

"Hinata, are you sure you're good?" Hinata nodded absently. Ino smiled at her small friend. A text popped up on her phone.

By the time they got there, the four of them ran inside before it started pouring. A gush of air breeze their faces and hair as they stepped inside. Cooling and warm temperature didn't bother them. Lanes were full on the first floor with chatty people and crashing balls and pins. Ino and Sakura lead the way up to the second floor where they saw Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, and Suigetsu on the stair case discussion something.

"Babe!" Naruto pushed the guys and hugged his girl. Ino held the railing while being crushed to death in his arms. She smacked his head. He rubbed his injured head.

"I almost died!"

"G-Gomen." He whined. Suigetsu nudged Karin and she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"How's the weather?"

"Pretty moist." She commented. They held hands making their way up.

The group climbed up the steps and made it to the party. They saw Haruhi with many teens. Some looked like they belong in college. She had on leggings, a turtle neck, short sleeves cropped shirt and bowling shoes.

"Hey Haruhi!" Karin and Sakura waved at her. The bubbly strawberry girl bounced towards the girls with open arms, giving them a hug. She rushed the group to see her friends.

"I'm so glad you're here! These are my friends. Utakata, Sasori, Deidara, Ami, Shion, and Hotaru." She pointed at her friends. They greeted each other with a 'hello', wave, or nod. The purple head, Ami spotted a familiar face beside Kiba.

"I-Is that Hyuga Hitomi?" She said out loud. Kiba stepped in front of Hinata.

"Her name is Hinata. Come, let's get our bowling shoes." He held her hand. She followed him either way. Ami folded her arms.

"Wow. Never knew she be this attractive." Ami smirked. Haruhi giggled, pulling the girl towards the computer to punch in their names. Utakata and his promised fiancé, Hotaru stayed seated talking quietly. Deidara and Sasori went down stairs to buy some snacks and drinks.

In line, Naruto paid for himself and Ino. The blondes sat down where Hinata and Kiba were.

"Hinata, what's going on between you two?" Ino asked. Kiba's and Naruto's eyes glanced at the quiet one tying her laces into bunny ears.

"We-we went to school toget-together. Haruhi and I were close but…yeah." She got up and went to the bathroom. Ino frowned.

"I don't like this, one bit." Ino brushed her hair up and tied it up into a ponytail. Hinata is such a sweet heart. Who has the guts to drill holes through the girl?

"What happened?" Sakura leaned on the chair behind Ino and Naruto

"Nothing." Ino smiled and hopped out of her seat. She walked towards the computer along with Kiba. Naruto joined them putting up ridiculous names for their squad. As they done that, Sasuke came out the bathroom and saw Hinata kneeling on the ground fixing the hems of her jeans. Sasuke knelt and helped her. Her reflexes stopped her when she saw familiar set of hands folding her jeans.

"You did-didn't have to." She blushed. Sasuke eyed her and smirked.

"Too late." Once he finished, they stood up at the same time. Hinata's legs didn't move an inch as well as his. She looked up at him, noticing his hair cut. His dark locks measured shoulder length. He brushed the back of his head.

"Sasuke…"

"Nh."

"Do you feel awkward to b-be around me?" His hand lifted to touch her but she moved back. He went closer to her but she turned away. He sighed. Feeling rejected.

"No." He joined the group. She met up with them. Both, Uchiha and Hyuga stared blankly at the screen above.

FlowerEater

DogRaper

FoxBoi

RedNips

Daddy

Forehead

BunnyChan

SmallDick

"Who's who?" Hinata questioned.

"Sasuke's 'Small Dic-"

"The hell! Change it!"

"It's too late." Karin pointed at the glaring manager. If Sasuke could breathe out fire, he would target Kiba and Naruto.

"Then who's 'Daddy' and 'Bunny Chan'?"

"Oh. Suigetsu and Hinata." What! Sasuke mentally screamed. The raven head teen didn't want to play anymore. But he shakes it off and watched Ino grab a ball. Next to her, Deidara rolled a ball. His ball rolled down the middle. Soon as it met the end it curved and hit the pins. He cheered.

"Better luck, blondie." He winked at Ino. Ino rolled her eyes and rolled her first ball. If this was a challenge between the two groups, she's so in.

Her ball went down the floor and curved to the side. No pins hit. Haruhi's group laughed. Ino pouted. Naruto cheered her on and she tried it again. She rolled the ball out her grip and prayed that it will hit at least one pin.

And it sure did hit one.

And that one knocks down one. Then the next. And the rest.

"Ayyyyyeeee!" Naruto spun her around kissing her repeatedly on her lips.

"Okay guys. That's just the first roll! Next!" Haruhi cupped her hands around her mouth. They all laughed and went to the next following people.

Deep into the sixth game, the two teams didn't realize the missing Uchiha. No one noticed that Hinata disappeared too. She was outside talking on her phone. His sister called and wouldn't stop calling until Hinata picked up.

"I'm having fun. It's fine. I'll be home before nine or ten. Ja neh." She hung up the phone and slid it in her pocket. The rain poured down rather bad. Surprisingly, her father didn't call to check up on her.

Smelling something oddly familiar, Hinata covered her nose and followed the weird scent. Turning the corner of the edifice she spotted a cloud of smoke lingering in the air on around the tall male. Moving her eyes to the male, she spotted Sasuke blowing out circles of clouds through his lips. Hinata looks away.

"What?" He didn't look at her. She stared at the floor with interest. Waited a couple of seconds until she had her thoughts gathered.

"Fun game so far." Her back hits the wall.

"I guess. Is something bothering you?" He asked. Puffing more through his lips. With a great background and handsome face, he still looks cool smoking intoxicated drug. Knowing this could give him any type of disease or illness.

"I want to get this off my chest." She tried her best to not stutter. Raising his brows in interest, he sinks to the stone plate ground. Hinata sat across from him. Face to face, they stared at each other. Not moving their eyes away. The breeze hits them, ruffling their clothes and twisting their hair. Before moving her long thick silky hair out of her face she opened her mouth.

"I'm not forgiving you."

Sasuke nodded. Taking another puff.

"I don't want to forgive you. That was unca-uncall for and rude. I thought w-we ha-had a great friendsh-ship. I-I don't understand why you didn't want to talk anymore or-or-or.. And you think you could touch me whenever you feel lik-like it." Sniffles from her now pink nose and glossy eyes irked the raven-haired male. He flicked the ashes from his weed and inhaled some more.

Blurring her vision even more by the clouds of smoke. Couldn't see but flinch when rough digits swiped her cheeks. The fog of smoke evaporated up in the air. Opening her eyes, Sasuke's face appears right in front of her. Creeping her hands up to his own, she stared further in his dark pupils. Unlike his, hers were sparkling and mirror like.

Her body language might be hard to read but those eyes says the most. Like the first time he met her. Both dressed in a white gown, waiting for their parents, and ate that nasty food the nurses gave them.

"My gums hurts like fucking hell." Sasuke muttered, removing his retainers and put them in his container. Hinata's lashes fan her high cheeks. She looked back up at him. Swallowing the nerves. She wanted to move away from his hand but she couldn't.

"...Good." She smiled weakly as she rubbed away her nasty tears.

The Hyuga and Uchiha stood next to each other. Their fingers entwined onto each other.

"Stitch buds." She giggled. Shaking her head.

"Stitch bud-buddies!" She stuttered. He smiled. Rare to see, she hugged the tall male. Separating away, with entwined fingers, a voice stopped her.

Light angle color eyes shined through the gloomy atmosphere. Curly white locks framed his pale smooth handsome face. He could be the opposite version of Sasuke's dark aura. Pure. Innocent. Gentle like Hinata. A prince, a small child would highlight. Like her.

"You became beautiful, ma'lady." He bowed. Eyes still focusing on her.

Stuck in time, Hinata's eyes widen.

* * *

**MDKat:**

**Hey, Midnyte and Dayshyne Kittens. **

**Drop dread gorgeous. Well, I skipped my Drawing II class to type this story up. LOL. Sure did. I also needed a break. Today (3/20/17) is my off day for work. Free time! **

**What do you guys think? I hope Sasuke and Hinata aren't moving too fast between chapters 34-39.**


End file.
